Secret
by KittyKat2288
Summary: AJ is back for revenge. Punk and Brie ruined her life and she doesn't take that kindly. She comes back to find people have many secrets, including her. Since the Team Shield Team WWE war ended after the marriage of her and Punk, he is the bad GM that most hate and fear. Can she take him down? Sequel to Forced Together!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Forced Together, Secret! Also today (September 24, 2013) is the one year anniversary to when Punk basically started the AJ Scandal (If you don't see it, re-watch what he did to her on this day last year then watch the AJ Scandal evidence) and revealed his and AJ's personal life. This day is so important to AJPunkers so that's why I uploaded this story on this day instead of yesterday. So anyway, this is just a mini-chapter that won't reveal much but set up for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_May 14, 2013_

AJ walks out of the room of her thereapists office feeling sad, mostly because she talked about Punk and divorce. She will be going on the road again, but she'll always have to come back to her therapist, Amanda, at her normal office every month.

She has her bags, her sunglasses and oversized hoody on with the hood up so no one knows it's her. She walks into the lobby where John and Nikki, who is no longer pregnant, are waiting.

"April!" Nikki says as John gets AJ's bags and she hugs her.

"Nikki, John." AJ says sadly.

"How are you?" John asks.

"Not good, I'm still married to an egotistical jackass, I'm leaving my safety, I'm going back with no one besides you guys knowing. My life sucks right now." AJ says holding back tears.

"Because of Punk?" Nikki asks.

AJ slowly nods her head yes.

"I know you still love him. I know why you still love him. But don't worry, Brie's gone crazy and after you told her she told everyone, besides Punk. The only people she told is me, John, Daniel, Randy, and Miz no one else knows." Nikki says.

"Well, I'm going after them. They hurt me, badly. I'm seeking revenge." AJ says.

"Wait, John, what day is it?" Nikki asks.

"May fourteenth... Why?"

"The anniversary..."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." AJ says breaking down into tears.

"Ok, we better go." Nikki says helping AJ outside as John is behind them with AJ's bags.

They get in the car and drive to John's house since the mental facility AJ was put into was in Tampa, near John's house.

"Have you been watching RAW lately?" Nikki asks.

"Unfortunately, yes..." AJ says looking out the window.

"Punk has taken things to far... I think that's why Brie did what she did because she needed an excuse not to visit you so she wouldn't get fired." Nikki says.

"Maybe... Or maybe she's just a bitch..." AJ mumbles. "Anyway, I need to get my mind off of...everything. Can we talk about, Sara?"

Sara is John and Nikki's one month old daughter.

"Oh, yeah, she's at home with the babysitter. I don't know if I'm going to go back for a while though."

"Ah..." AJ says as they pull into John's driveway.

AJ steps out of the car and starts walking up to the front door with Nikki.

"Brie isn't here, right?"

"No, she shouldn't..." Nikki says unlocking the door.

AJ walks in for the first time since the Halloween party the year before.

She walks into the kitchen and sees Daniel and Brie.

AJ stands there speechless when Daniel notices her and stands up.

"AJ, you're back..." Daniel says making Brie turn around.

AJ looks like she's about to attack Brie, but Daniel steps between them.

"I trusted you!" AJ says through tears. "I trusted you with my secret! And you told everybody!"

"AJ, calm down..." Daniel says.

"No!" AJ snaps. "I will not calm down. Your bitch of a soon to be wife ruined my life!"

AJ storms out of the room as Nikki walks in.

"What happened?" Nikki asks then notices Brie.

"AJ!" Nikki yells running after her.

* * *

**A/N: So AJ's appointment was with her therapist.**

**What's the secret?**

**Why is it so important that it would destroy AJ and Brie's friendship?**

**Could AJ ever forgive Brie?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_May 19, 2014_

_"After all that you put me through,_  
_You think I'd despise you,_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_'Cause you've made me that much stronger"_

Today, AJ is returning to confront Punk. The only people that know she is returning is John, Nikki, and Stephanie who approved it and promised not to tell Punk. Even though Stephanie sent her away, she regrets it and realizes what she did to AJ and feels she owes her.

She sits in her private dressing room getting ready. She puts on her oversized hoodie, black jeans, black Converses, and a plain black long sleeved shirt. She sits there trying not to cry from all the pain Punk has put her through and now she has to confront him.

_"Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_'Cause I've had enough_  
_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it"_

As AJ waits for John to get her, she writes down all the ways she can sabotage Brie's match later in the night. Maybe Maxine attacks her? No, Maxine wouldn't listen to her. Paige? Paige might. Stephanie could strip her? No that wouldn't sabotage the match. Or... The door opens revealing John.

"AJ, Punk's announcing the matches, your music is ready." John says.

AJ stands up and leaves the room quickly.

AJ stands in the gorilla area as the lights go out in the ring area.

_"Let's light it up"_ that part of her song plays then fades away then plays again and it repeats this three times until the lights go back on and there stands AJ who gets the reaction from boos to cheers.

_"Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore, no more,_  
_It's over_  
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_  
_'Cause it"_

Punk looks at the stage in fear and shock at his crazy chick that he still deep down loves, but can't admit it.

AJ walks down to the ring slowly, walking around the ring putting her hand on the mat as she walks, she walks to the commentators table and blows them a kiss as she jumps onto the mat, her back facing Punk. She wraps her arms around the rope on the ring as she soaks in all the cheers she recives. She turns around and enters the ring slowly then sits on the middle rope like she used to as she stares into Punk's green eyes.

"Hey Punky..." AJ mouths to him as someone hands her a mic and she hops off of the middle rope.

"I'm baaaaaaack..." AJ says. "Punk tried to send me away, but he failed about putting me in a nut house forever. I got out last week, Punky. And you seem to have forgotten about me since... We're still married." AJ flashes him her wedding ring.

Everyone continues to cheer.

_"How could this man I thought I knew_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretend not to see the truth_  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_Through living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough"_

"You either forgot about me or just didn't want to get divorced from your crazy chick." AJ says smirking up at him. "And I have some news for you..." AJ says unzipping her hoodie and throwing it off revealing what looks like is a five month baby bump.

Everyone gasps and starts talking amongst themselves, even Michael, JBL, and Jerry are so confused. Punk, who is still looking into her eyes, has no idea what happened until he notices AJ putting a hand on her stomach and he slowly looks down stopping when he sees her swolen stomach. He looks at her in shock.

"I-Is it... Mine?" He asks.

"Of course it's your's!" AJ snaps. "When we had sex on your desk the condom broke you douchebag!"

"Is AJ seriously pregnant?!" Jerry asks.

"I-I think so, King." Michael says equally shocked.

"I knew she was pregnant! Her wedding dress seemed too tight." JBL says.

"I've known since before we got married. The doctor came into my office once a few weeks before we got married, saying when they drew my blood when they examined me when you slapped me they said that I am pregnant. I was going to tell you after we got married, but you admitted me into a nut house you son of a bitch!" AJ yells as she begins to cry. "I'm so shocked Brie didn't tell you! She was the only one that knew and she told everyone, I'm so shocked she didn't tell you!"

"Brie and I don't talk anymore!" Punk says.

"Whatever... You don't have to be in her life, I don't really care at this point what you do. You've ruined me! You've ruined everything about me! And you're not ruining this!" AJ says putting a hand on her stomach again. "We've finally created something beautiful that even I can't mess up." She says crying.

"Her? I-It's a girl?" Punk asks.

"Yeah..." AJ mumbles through her tears. "I found out before I left the mental health facility..."

"April, I want to be in it's life." He says.

"No, you're not!" AJ snaps.

"I have rights!"

"I don't care, you're not messing it up! I need to get away from here! You're causing me stress which isn't good for the baby!" AJ yells then leaves the ring and goes backstage crying her eyes out.

_"You thought I would forget_  
_But I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered_  
_You thought I would forget_  
_I remembered_  
_'Cause I remembered_  
_I remembered"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used is "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. So, AJ is pregnant. I had a few hints scattered throughout the final chapters of Forced Together. Hint #1, the doctor started walking towards AJ's office after Brie left, hint #2, AJ had sweaters on, hint #3, AJ said that Punk didn't need a condom also in the riddle that was in the final chapter of Forced Together it said "There is something growing deep within me. Maybe a bit of evil?" Which is true, that baby could be evil like her father or just crazy like her mother, but if combined, that's deadly.**

**Can AJ ever forgive Punk?**

**Can she ever forgive Brie?**

**What will her revenge be to them?**

**Does Punk really want to be in her and his baby's life?**

**Is AJ really better from being crazy?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

May 19, 2014

AJ is walking to her private locker-room, crying. She goes into the corner of the room and cries.

She somehow ends up in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She doesn't know how she did, but it feels like deja vu to her. Almost two years ago, she was in this exact same position, in a bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, mascara running down her face, crying over a guy that knocked her up and didn't even notice, pregnant, alone, feeling worthless. On September 24, 2012 Punk revealed their personal life that caused the most stress in her pregnancy, he's causing her stress again.

She wipes the mascara from her cheeks as someone calls her name.

"AJ..." Someone calls.

AJ opens the bathroom door to see Punk standing there.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Stephanie told me to get you..."

"Whatever..." AJ says pushing past him.

Before she can open the door, he grabs her arm.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He asks.

"I was scared!" AJ yells. "I wanted an abortion! I didn't want to be a mom. I didn't want to be a mom when I got pregnant the first time! I didn't want to be put in a mental hospital. I didn't want to be humiliated in front of thousands later millions almost two years ago when you revealed our personal life. I didn't want to be betrayed by Brie. I didn't want all of this shit you put me through! It's taking heavy counseling to get me back to where I was before you! My therapist, Amanda, asked me if I wanted an abortion, I didn't have to get one since I would be getting out five months later. I said no instantly! We finally created something beautiful! I realized that, that I love the baby girl inside me. And in four months, I'll see my daughter and you won't! Not after all the shit you put me through! When I said no to the abortion that was the first time I talked that whole first week there! They didn't know I was pregnant, when they ran tests they found out. Then they sent me to Amanda, and now I have to return every month so she knows that I don't want to kill you, Brie, my baby, myself, and that you don't ruin me again!"

Flashback

December 16, 2013

AJ walks into the large office that has wood floors and red walls with a desk, bookshelves, a couch, and a chair across from the couch. She looks to the desk and sees a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, tan-ish skin, in a blue pencil skirt, a white blouse, and blue blazer with black heels.

The woman gets up from her desk and walks over to AJ.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Zuckerman. But you can call me Amanda." She says with a smile, extending her hand to shake AJ's.

AJ hesitantly shakes Amanda's hand then she motions for AJ to sit in the chair.

"I understand you're pregnant. Do you know who the father is?"

AJ doesn't respond.

"Ok, I know you were a WWE Diva but was injured for several months and was the General Manager. Is it someone from work?"

AJ still doesn't respond.

"Ok, so you don't want to talk..." Amanda says writing that down. "Do you want an abortion? You won't need one it's your choice... You'll be leaving in-"

She is cut off by AJ. "No, no way! You're not touching my baby!"

"Alright, no one will hurt your baby..." Amanda says calmly. "Well, who's the father?"

"They didn't tell the whole story, did they?"

"What whole story?"

"That the father slapped my infront of thousands later millions." AJ says.

"It doesn't say you were abussed in your chart..." Amanda says.

"That's because Punk didn't tell them..."

"Punk? Is he the father?"

"Yes, Phillip Jack Brooks AKA CM Punk AKA my husband is the father!" AJ says standing up and pacing back and forth.

"What? You're married? It doesn't say that!" Amanda says.

"It doesn't say a lot of stuff!" AJ says.

"What'd he do to make you hate him so much then marry him?"

AJ looks at her then sits back on the couch.

"I hope you're ready for a really long story." AJ says.

AJ tells Amanda everything that happened between her and Punk.

Present

Somehow, AJ ends up outside Stephanie's office, she hears arguing so she waits. She listens through the door and her eyes widen at what she is hearing.

All of a sudden, the door swings open revealing an angry John and a crying Stephanie behind him.

John looks at AJ then storms off.

"Uh, you wanted to see me?" AJ asks.

Stephanie wipes her tears. "Yeah, yeah, come in."

AJ walks in and shuts the door.

"Everyone was thinking maybe you and Punk could campaign against each other to see who will be GM. Like an election on the WWE App and everyone can vote, especially the other superstars and divas." Stephanie says.

"Cool, I would love to run against Punk!" AJ says.

"Well, just a warning, keep your secrets, secret because in stuff like this they can come out and Punk might destroy you."

"What do you mean secrets that can destroy me?"

"You know what I mean." Stephanie says.

"Maybe you should keep your arguments a little bit more quieter because I know your secret too!" AJ says swinging the door open and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She sees Punk and goes up to him.

"Looks like we'll be competing against each other to see who will be GM... Good luck." AJ says continuing to walk down the hall.

"Luck is for losers!" Punk yells after her.

"That's why I said it!" AJ yells back.

She turns the corner and is stopped by Brie.

"You won't just have Punk to worry about... You'll also have me." Brie says.

"What?"

"I'm running against you and Punk for GM." Brie says as she turns the corner.

* * *

**A/N: What is AJ's secret?**

**What is Stephanie's secret?**

**How will Punk, Brie and AJ destroy each other?**

**Here is a riddle (riddle provided by FKP101, check out her AWESOME Shield story "Strange Love" I despise the Shield, but her story is really good!) to hint Stephanie's secret.**

**Something's coming.  
You'll never expect it.  
Something in me.  
It's ours to keep.  
Your's to cheat.  
Mine for defeat.  
Oh what a delightful treat.  
Will it hurt you?  
Probably.  
Will it hurt me?  
Yes, when it is revealed and maybe, just maybe, ruins your life.  
And a certain someone who is special to you.**

**What does that mean?**

**Review! And if you have any ideas for the secrets of the superstars and divas, PM me! All ideas read and considered!**


	4. Chapter 4

_May 20, 2014_

_"I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak,_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet"_

AJ is in her private locker-room trying to find an outfit for Smackdown that fits. Her stomach isn't that big, but it's still big enough for it to be difficult to find clothes that fit.

She decides on a grey tank top, grey jeans, black blazer, and grey Converses. She puts her hair in a ponytail and decides to talk to some other superstars on what they think of Punk as GM.

_"But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win."_

She walks to the catering area to get a bottle of water and runs into Michelle.

"Hey, Michelle!" AJ says.

"Hi, AJ..." Michelle says.

"Why didn't you visit me?"

"Punk... He said if he finds out anyone visited you, he'd fire them, I'm sorry."

"So, are you saying you don't like Punk as the GM?" AJ asks.

"Yes...?" Michelle says.

AJ smiles. "Good..."

"Congratulations by the way." She adds.

"Thanks..." AJ says then walks over to a table that is occupied by Kofi, Zack, Cody and Dolph.

_"But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you'd play_  
_You would always win, always win."_

"Hey guys!" AJ says.

"Hey..." They all say.

"None of you visited me." AJ says her expression going from happy to sad.

"I have an excuse." Dolph says smiling. "I broke up with you."

AJ rolls her eyes. "Yeah, and now I'm pregnant with another man's baby and you said that you wanted me to have your kids."

"Dude, that's just weird." Cody says to Dolph.

"You don't like me!" Zack says.

"True, true..." AJ says.

"I don't really like you." Kofi says with a smile.

"I don't expect anything from you, unless me and Punk are on good terms, which we're not. That leaves, Cody." AJ says looking at him.

"Dude, you can run faster than her now, she pregnant." Dolph whispers to Cody.

Cody stands up and runs and AJ walks over to Cody's chair that is now empty.

"What do you want?" Dolph asks.

"So, as you guys should know, Punk, Brie and I are running against each other for GM. How do you guys feel with Punk as GM?"

"He's a major douche-lord." Dolph says. "But we don't like each other because of you. But like you're not any better. I'm voting for Brie and that's final."

"Douchebag." AJ mumbles. "Zack?"

"He won't let me on anything... So I'll vote for Brie since you won't sleep with me."

"Gross!" AJ says.

"See!" Zack says.

AJ stands up and starts walking away.

"Hey, what about me?" Kofi asks.

_"But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you."_

"You're voting for the enemy." AJ says walking over to the table with Maxine, Kelly Kelly, Maria, and JoJo.

"Hey guys." AJ says.

"AJ, sorry I wasn't able to visit you, I tried like a bunch of times with Randy since he really wanted to, but just stuff got in the way." JoJo says.

"It's ok JoJo. You have an excuse because of Randy who is still my friend. Unlike most of the divas." AJ says.

"Look, AJ, you know what we were going through. I'm sorry none of us visited you. Punk had us on a crazy training schedule that we had to do. He made us so busy so we couldn't." Kelly says.

"Anyway, how do you all feel about Punk being GM?" AJ asks.

"I hate him." Kelly Kelly says.

"Yeah, yeah we all know he rejected you and then fucked AJ." Maxine says playing with the fruit on her plate.

"Bitch..." Kelly mumbles.

"Slut!" Maxine says.

"He's a terrible GM. I'm thinking about voting for you." Maria says.

"I'm voting for AJ, I think, unless Brie or Punk offer something I can't refuse." Maxin says.

"Well, thanks for your input." AJ says walking out of the catering area. Dolph follows her.

"AJ..." Dolph says.

AJ turns around and sees Dolph coming up behind her.

"Yeah Dolph?" AJ asks.

"So, I do want to vote for you, I don't trust Brie because I think she's kinda gone crazy since her and Punk lost the titles and something else happened. Only I know because I heard stuff..." Dolph says.

"What? What do you mean?" AJ asks getting worried.

Dolph tells her what is going on with Punk and Brie, and she cries, not because of what Brie did, because of what Punk did.

_"I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_When it fell, something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele.**

**Will AJ forgive anybody at this point?**

**Who will win the General Manager position?**

**Will anybody forgive AJ?**

**Is Dolph a friend to her?**

**What does Dolph know about Brie and Punk?**

**Here's a riddle I made to hint it.**

**Something happened between us.  
Something that we both needed.  
Something that should've happened a long time ago.  
Something that could lead to a mistake or regret.  
Something that could kill AJ.  
Maybe that's a good thing.  
Maybe that bitch should be out of the picture so you and I can finally be together.  
It'll hurt the people that mean the most to us, but who cares?  
I love you...**

**What does that mean?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So there was some confusion yesterday because on AJ's Wiki page it said she was dating Dolph then it said she was dating Punk then people said Punk was single. I don't really care, but can this turn into a storyline or something? Could WWE have purposely done this to start something? Please be a yes! Can we at least get them in a storyline together?! I mean it's been over a year of random hints being thrown at us and can we just have them in a storyline finally?! I don't really care what kind of storyline just a storyline with Punk and AJ in it together. Or they could be on Total Divas as a couple, which would be super cute and I could stop yelling at the newbies through my TV screaming "You can't wrestle!" Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_May 20, 2014_

_"I feel a seperation coming on _  
_'Cause I know you want to be moving on _  
_I wish it would snow tonight _  
_You'd pull me in, avoid a fight _  
_'Cause I feel a seperation coming on _  
_Just prove, that there's nothing left to try_  
_'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny _  
_You kissed me with those open eyes _  
_It says so much, it's no suprise_  
_To you, but I've got something left inside"_

Dolph and AJ are still in the closet, AJ soaking Dolph's shirt with tears. They don't know how long either of them have been in there, they don't really care now. Dolph may get fired for telling her what he knew, but it was worth it. Maybe AJ will be GM after all if she can get the strength to reveal this...

"I can't believe he did that!" AJ cries.

Dolph strokes her hair, similar to what Punk did in one of their first segments together.

"I know, I know..." Dolph says.

AJ pulls away and wipes her tears.

_"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember, December_  
_We were so in love back then,_  
_Now you're listening_  
_To what they say _  
_Don't go that way _  
_Remember, remember, December _  
_Please remember,_  
_Don't surrender..."_

"Do you think you'll reveal it?" He asks.

"I-I don't know..." AJ mumbles. "I mean, Daniel loves her!"

"What about Punk?" Dolph asks.

"Oh that son of a bitch is going to get it!" AJ says instantly being filled with anger.

"You're still wearing your wedding ring..." Dolph says looking at her ring finger.

"What?" AJ asks then looks down at her hand. "Oh, yeah..."

"You guys aren't divorced?"

"N-no..."

"Why?"

"He forgot about me..."

"But he wears his too, he has since you guys got married." Dolph says.

"Obviously marriage means nothing to him!" AJ snaps.

What they don't know is there are two people listening outside the closet. Both little "spys" for Punk.

"April, he's not the type that you marry. He's not the type that you have kids with." He says.

"You don't think I know that?" AJ asks. "Maria, Eva Marie and Lita all tried to get pregnant, but failed. They're really pissed at me for being able to marry him, stay married to him for five months now, and get pregnant with his kid, twice! I'm going to get killed by coming back here! All I have is John and he's..."

"He's what?" Dolph asks.

"He's... nothing!" AJ says.

The door swings open revealing an angry Maria.

"First of all, you slut, I didn't want to marry that son of a bitch!" Maria yells at AJ. "Sure, I tried to get pregnant to keep him, but I'm not a crazy ass cheating slutty bitch!"

"Cheating? You want to talk about cheating? Then let's talk about you sleeping with John when you were with Punk! And, honey, you did get pregnant. But not with Punk's kid. No, you slept with John one too many times and got knocked up then had an abortion so Punk wouldn't find out and dump your cheating slutty ass! And hello! Punk. Digs. Crazy. Chicks. That part wasn't just storyline, bitch!" AJ yells back.

Maria tries to slap her but AJ catches her arm and slaps her maknig Maria fall to the ground holding her stinging red cheek.

"April!" Someone yells.

AJ looks up and sees Punk standing over Maria.

"Oh great!" AJ says waving bye to a confused Dolph and he waves back as Punk drags AJ down the hall.

_"You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_  
_'Cause when we're _  
_Together fire melts the ice _  
_Our hearts are both on overdrive_  
_Come with me, let's run tonight _  
_Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember, December_  
_We were so in love back then,_  
_Now you're listening_  
_To what they say _  
_Don't go that way _  
_Remember, remember, December _  
_Please remember,_  
_Don't surrender..."_

He takes AJ to his office.

"What the hell, AJ! You're pregnant!" He says.

"She called me a cheater because she said I cheated on you but I said the truth then she tried to slap me and I caught her hand and slapped her!" She says.

"What?" He asks.

"Ask Dolph, he saw everything." AJ says

"Oh of course you'd be with Dolph!" Punk snaps. "I mean what truth?"

"That Maria cheated on you!" AJ says. "I should go, I don't want to see your face ever again!"

AJ turns to open the door when Punk begins to speak again. "I still wear my wedding ring. And I know you do too."

AJ turns around to see Punk taking off his wedding ring and putting it on his desk. "If you want a divorce, you can have one..."

She stares at the ring on the desk.

"I hate you right now, but we're having a baby. Do you want our baby to be born out of wedlock?" AJ asks.

"It was concieved out of wedlock. And you confirmed it." Punk says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Smackdown is about to start... you, me, Brie, we have to go out first." AJ says opening the door and leaving the room.

_"I remember us together _  
_With a promise of forever _  
_We can do this, fight the pressure _  
_Please remember, December"_

* * *

AJ, Punk and Brie all wait in the gorilla area, all have their mics and the tension between all three. Punk and Brie who haven't talked since they lost their titles in February to Kaitlyn and Dolph. AJ who hates them both right now.

Brie looks at Punk's ring finger then to AJ's and sees both their rings still on.

Punk, Brie and AJ walk out together before Smackdown starts.

The cameras start and Punk is standing in between AJ and Brie.

AJ speaks first. "We all have an announcement."

She looks to Brie who begins to speak.

"Stephanie said that whoever wanted to challenge Punk for the GM spot, could. I have decided to run against Punk." Brie says.

"And so have I." AJ says.

Stephanie's music starts and she comes out.

"The rules for this are. Throughout the next few weeks, Punk, AJ and Brie will have debates, interviews, try to convince everyone backstage and you guys, the WWE Universe, why they should be General Manager. You all and everyone backstage will vote on the WWE App." Stephanie says. "The first debate will be later tonight."

Everyone goes backstage.

AJ is walking to her locker-room when she is pulled into Punk's office.

"What the hell do you want Punk?" AJ asks.

"I just want to talk." He says.

"There is nothing to talk about..."

"You always say that!" Punk snaps. "But this is important, April! You shouldn't have gone through with this pregnancy! You should've had an abortion when you had the chance. You're not mature enough.-"

"I married your sorry ass, that's mature enough!" AJ snaps, cutting him off.

"April! You're not getting it. I don't want kids. I said I wanted to be in it's-"

"Her!" AJ corrects cutting him off again.

"Her life because I didn't want to look like the bad guy. I sent you away. I don't want to look even worse by saying I don't want it, which is the truth. And you can't raise the baby alone. Everyone here hates you!" Punk says.

AJ can feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she fights them back.

"You're still young. You have your life ahead of you. We could've gotten divorced and you could've met a better guy." Punk says.

"That's the problem. You didn't send me divorce papers. I would have signed them. But I didn't want an abortion because I do love you. I always will. You are my first love. I was a virgin when I met you, but the first night we spent time together I was in bed with you. So yeah, I'm sorry if you don't want my baby, that's fine. Just stay the hell away from me and her!" AJ snaps leaving the room with tears pouring down her face.

_"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember, December_  
_We were so in love back then,_  
_Now you're listening_  
_To what they say _  
_Don't go that way _  
_Remember, remember, December _  
_Please remember,_  
_Don't surrender..."_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Remember December" by Demi Lovato.**

**What will happen during the debate?**

**Does Punk mean what he said?**

**Why does Dolph want AJ to reveal Punk and Brie's secret so bad?**

**Why is Maria so pissed off?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_May 20, 2014_

_"I told you once, "Get out my life._  
_I don't need ya, I'll be alright."_  
_But some things are better left unsaid._

_So tell the truth and hit me hard_  
_A broken heart is all I have now_  
_But some things are better left unsaid"_

AJ is in the gorilla area with Punk and Brie waiting to be signaled to go out on stage.

She's done with him. She may never get over him, but she's going to deal with him wanting her back but then five seconds later he says he hates her and never cared about her.

They go out on stage where there are three podiums set up. They go to the ones with their names on it. Brie is in between Punk and AJ. Punk is on the left of Brie and AJ is on the right.

Miz is hosting it. So he stands in front of the three with cards with questions on them and is holding a mic.

"Welcome to the first Miz TV debate!" Miz says. "We have the current General Manager, CM Punk, who sent his then-wife to a crazy house. Next to him is his former-friend, Brie Bella, who backstabbed her then-best friend by joining forces with her ex-husband. That friend which is next to Brie, is AJ Lee, who has caused some drama the past few years and is currently pregnant!"

"Miz, if I may, I didn't backstab AJ. She backstabbed me." Brie says.

"I backstabbed you? You told half the roster I was pregnant!" AJ snaps.

_"And I swore that I would never say_  
_I miss you more every day_  
_But some things are better left unsaid,_  
_Are better left unsaid, said, said..."_

"Ladies, ladies, we have questions." Miz says. "First question is for... AJ. AJ, you have been GM twice before, how would this be different?"

"By different I'm guessing you mean by the situations with Punk those both times. Well this time, I'm one-hundred percent over him. I'm just going to focus on my job and my daughter from now on." AJ says.

"Ok..." Miz says. "Brie, how would you act as GM?"

"I would give everyone a show. If I was GM now I would've made tonight different. The first match would've been Wade Barret vs. Kofi Kingston, then Seth Rollins and Paige vs. Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn. And well, we don't have enough time for the other matches." Brie says smoothing out the wrinkles in her blue dress.

"Punk, you've been a pretty awful GM to everyone except for the following people that have helped you; Brie Bella, Kofi Kingston, Lita who you re-hired, Maria, and Paige. Everyone else you've treated like dirt. Why should the locker-room vote for you?" Miz asks.

"Because, I was bitter because I was still married to the tramp on the other side of Brie-" Punk begins to say but is cut off by AJ, who knows he's going to try to drop a "Pipe Bomb" on her.

"Tramp? You're calling me a tramp?" AJ asks turning to face Punk. "I have a source that claims to know for a fact that you and Brie Bella slept together and we're still married! Did everyone forget that?"

"What I didn't sleep with him. I love Daniel! I would never sleep with Punk." Brie snaps.

Dolph runs out and runs over to AJ and whispers something in her ear.

"M-M-Maria?" AJ asks breathlessly.

Dolph slowly nods his head as AJ runs as fast as she can backstage.

"Dolph, why did you tell her that?!" Punk asks running after her.

Brie smiles at the camera and Miz. "Anymore questions?" She asks.

Meanwhile, AJ is making her way to her locker-room avoiding everyone. She ignores Punk's calls for her.

She opens the door to her locker-room and slams it shut going to the couch and crying. A few moments later, there is repeated knocking on the door. AJ ignores it, feeling even more hurt than thinking Brie slept with Punk because he slept with Maria. Not once, but ten times that Dolph knows of. They are married and Punk knew that at the time. He cheated again.

_'I wish I could be done with him...'_ AJ thinks to herself._ 'Obviously I can't live withou- no, no I can live without that jerk... I think.'_

_"Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"_  
_Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna lose some things_  
_Don't play me – just kiss me._

_If you wanna party, put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up put your hands up_  
_Don't play me – just kiss me._  
_Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'll say please, don't play me – just kiss me, babe"_

Five minutes go by and Punk is still outside the door, banging on it and trying to get her to open it.

_'Ugh, why can't he just shut the fuck up and get in here and kiss me- no, no, April, you don't want him!'_ AJ thinks to herself, but the little voices in her head are telling her to do something she'll regret. But she's done so many of those... they don't matter anymore.

Eventaully, AJ gets annoyed and goes over to the mirror and wipes her tears and slowly tilts her head to the side and slowly gives herself the crazy chick look and snapping into a daydream of her and Punk together. Eventually his continuous knocking snaps her out of her daydream and she returns to normal AJ. She goes to the door and opens it with her crazy chick face on. Her poker face to hide the pain.

_"You tell a lie, blame tonight_  
_Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid"_

"Yes, Phil?" AJ asks sweetly.

"Uh... Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ says forcing back the tears. She wonders if they're tears of sadness or disappointment from wanting to have sex with him, but knowing she'll hate herself for it later.

What they don't know is, AJ signed a contract when she joined the cast of Total Divas, she didn't get to finish the rest of season one because of being put in the hospital, but she did film some things for it, a lot of it was caught on cameras that were planted throughout the divas locker-room, her office (when she was GM) and her private locker-rooms. Since the contract hasn't run out yet, those cameras are filming everything.

"April, you're not fine. Could we just please talk?" He asks.

_"And I swore that I would never say_  
_I miss you more every day_  
_But some things are better left unsaid_  
_Are better left unsaid, said, said..._

_Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"_  
_Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna lose some things_  
_Don't play me – just kiss me."_

_'If you kiss me...'_ AJ thinks to herself then shakes the thought out of her head. She slowly nods her head and moves to the side so he can come in.

He comes in and she shuts the door, not realizing she locked it also.

"Look, April, what Dolph told you wasn't true. It wasn't Brie. Trust me. She hates my guts, and I forced her to betray you. I forced her to destroy you in that nut house. She lied to me about what she did, she never said you were pregnant. But I did sleep with Maria. Multiple-" Punk says until AJ cuts him off.

"Ten times is what Nick recalls from the moaning and... screaming coming from your room every fucking time he stayed next to you at the hotels. He thought it sounded like Brie. But your little spys, Paige and Lita, came up to him and said he was wrong and it was Maria and then when Lita left, Paige said Lita was in your bed once too. We're married, Phil. My last name isn't Mendez, it's Brooks." AJ says choking back tears.

"I know, April... Look, I don't want a kid. You obviously do. That's fine, Kofi talked some sense into me before you came into the gorilla area. If you don't believe me ask Brie, she heard everything I'm actually surprised you or her didn't say anything about what I said." He says.

"I didn't have the chance. I find out you really do love red heads more than your wife, so I'm sorry if I couldn't say some things you thought I would. But hell, Brie's probably out there trashing both of us." She says. "Look, I'm fine now if you don't want a kid. You can be the fun douche uncle that teaches her how to ride a bike or something. But if she has beautiful green eyes like her father, we're screwed! She'll look too much like her father."

There is a moment of silence, only sound heard is their breathing. AJ and Punk just stare at each other. Punk starts to come closer to her. He puts his hand behind her neck and lowers his lips to hers. Their kiss is slow, passionate, and... loving.

_"If you wanna party, put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up put your hands up_  
_Don't play me – just kiss me._  
_Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'll say things, don't play me – just kiss me, babe_

_If you wanna party, put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up put your hands up_  
_Don't play me – just kiss me._  
_Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'll say things, don't play – me just kiss me"_

_'No, April, stop... It's the hormones!'_ She thinks but she just can't stop.

A few moments later, Daniel bursts through the door, angry and ready to kill. AJ breaks the kiss and blushes.

"You!" Daniel yells.

Punk turns around and sees an angry Daniel Bryan in a grey suit, matching AJ's outfit. _'Why is he in a suit?'_ Punk asks himself.

AJ stands infront of Punk. Daniel doesn't notice her but stops when he bumps into her growing stomach.

"Bryan, calm down. I made a mistake. He screwed Maria and Lita. Not Brie. If anyone should be fucking pissed in this situation, it should be me. Not you. You and Brie are fine. She loves you, trust me. While I'm here complaining about this douche, she's talking about how amazing you are and I now kinda wish we were more than storyline." AJ says with a smile.

Daniel looks at AJ and calms down.

"Why were you kissing him then?" Daniel asks.

"Hormones. You can't blame me, he's hot and I'm pregnant and horny." AJ says almost sarcastically.

Wade then comes through the door trying to catch his breath.

"Brie... is out there trashing... you two. Go!" Wade says.

Punk and Daniel run out of the room with AJ behind them.

They walk out to their podiums again.

"Ok, first of all, Brianna." AJ says looking at her. "You betrayed me, I did nothing to you. Punk told me that he told you to do what you did to me, and I forgive you, just not him. I think I've always been fine with you, I just haven't realized that any other diva backstage could love this job more than me. Which is why the WWE Universe and everyone backstage should vote for me."

"No, April, you both have been General Manager. You both have proven what you can do in the position. AJ, has cried so much as GM, it's in the record books and Punk was so awful to everyone unless he was sleeping with them, which three of them he did." Brie says.

AJ leans over her podium to look at Punk. "Three?" She asks.

"Yeah, three, and you two are still married!" Brie says. "No one even has even filled for divorce in this relationship! What are you two anyway? They have issues to fix. I don't. Vote for Brie, a change!"

Everyone cheers for Brie.

"I have changed. Right now, I want to thank my husband for putting me in that looney bin. I now have a therapist who is awesome, really she is! She is helping me and I have changed. I really have. Trust me. And every night I promise a party!" AJ says.

"Oh my God, I thought Brie would be the popular party vote!" Punk says. "I never thought little Miss Lee would be the party type. I always thought it was Brie. And AJ, I thought you were for the nerds."

"It's not Miss Lee, it's Misses Brooks. And isn't RAW and Smackdown supposed to be a party?" AJ asks. "I would also like to add some things Punk said to me earlier. Daniel Bryan, could you please come out and hand me the notes with what he said on them?"

Daniel comes out with notes and hands them to AJ.

"Daniel, why are you out here?" Brie asks.

Miz hands Daniel a mic.

"Didn't AJ tell everyone? AJ has choosen me to help her campaign and if she wins I am the assistant to the General Manager." Daniel says standing next to AJ.

"Yeah, Daniel and I have been good friends for a really long time now so, I knew he'd do it, unlike the traitors backstage." AJ says putting on her glasses. "Anyway, this is what he said. 'You shouldn't have gone through with this pregnancy! You're not getting it. I don't want kids. I said I wanted to be in her life because I didn't want to look like the bad guy. I sent you away. I don't want to look even worse by saying I don't want it, which is the truth. And you can't raise the baby alone. Everyone here hates you! You should've had an abortion when you had the chance. You're not mature enough. You're still young. You have your life ahead of you. We could've gotten divorced and you could've met a better guy.'"

Everyone boos and Daniel gives two thumbs down causing everyone to laugh, including Miz and Brie.

"I think that concludes this debate." AJ says picking up her notes and taking Daniel's hand as he helps her off the podium. Everyone watches her and Daniel as they begin to walk backstage, arm-in-arm, until AJ turns around to face the shocked and very angry Punk and blows him a kiss then laughs manically and goes backstage as Brie laughs at Punk.

_"If you wanna party, put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up put your hands up_  
_If you wanna party, put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up put your hands up_

_You tell a lie, blame tonight_  
_Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Better Left Unsaid" by Ariana Grande.**

**Does AJ still really really love Punk or is it the pregnancy hormones?**

**Who do you think really deserves the job as General Manager?**

**Who will Punk and Brie pick as their running mates?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so last night on RAW was freaking awesome, besides the Punk/Langston match, like writers why couldn't you have done it when AJ was with Langston! So the AJPunk hints me and FKP101 found were #1 (This was brought to you by FKP101 and I's dirty minds) so we noticed that Punk's hair looked like someone ran her hands through it multiple times (AKA called sex hair) and he had a boner, so he probably slept with AJ before the show. #2 Punk is wearing AJ's shirt in the breast cancer awareness videos! #3 if anyone remembers a while ago in April or May there was that Divas Championship #1 Contender's Match where AJ pretended she was knocked out, but she wasn't and she won, well if you don't believe me ask FKP101 because I told her this like an hour before Punk pretended he hurt his knee, I said that Punk would pull an AJ on Paul by faking something so they were distracted, so he pulled an AJ last night! So much AJPunk! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_May 21, 2014_

_"I never needed you to be strong_  
_I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs_  
_I never needed pain, I never needed strain_  
_My love for you was strong enough, you should have known_  
_I never needed you for judgement_  
_I never needed you to question what I spent_  
_I never asked for help, I take care of myself_  
_I don't know why you think you gotta hold on me"_

AJ has to get on a plane with Brie, Nikki, Michelle, Maryse, JoJo and Eva Marie to take pictures and film some stuff for Total Divas. Everyone except Nikki and JoJo hates her, she's not sure why Michelle or Maryse hates her, but she knows why Brie and Eva hate her.

When they all board the plane, AJ is sitting in between Michelle and Brie.

'Great...' AJ thinks to herself.

AJ puts her headphones on and tries to ignore Brie and Michelle who are talking, probably about her.

They finally arrive in California. E! Network sent a car to pick them up. When they arrive at the studio they are rushed through hair, makeup and wardrobe. The Bellas, are dressed in matching short sleeveless green dresses. Michelle, was out into black skinny jeans, a sleeveless black top, and black heels. JoJo and Eva Marie had the same dress but in different colors, JoJo's is red and Eva Marie's is white. And Maryse demanded a pink dress with matching heels.

AJ, who is the "star" of the show as everyone tells her, has two costume changes. One for the group picture and a small clip of her after all the commercials. The outfit for the group picture is a black and white sleeveless polka dot dress, similar to one she wore in pictures for WWE and black Converses.

"Ok, that's seriously unfair!" Eva snaps when she sees AJ. "Everyone here is wearing heels and doesn't have a pattern on their dress."

"Eva, AJ is the star of the show, she's supposed to draw attention to herself. She's different." Stephanie said who had just walked into the building.

Stephanie makes sure all the girls look perfect and AJ's baby bump isn't that noticable. She helps arrange the girls on the set. Brie and Nikki are back-to-back next to the white couch. JoJo and Eva both have their hands on their hips far off on the other side of the set away from the divas. Maryse is sitting on a white square platform. Michelle just has her arms crossed over her chest and is looking at the newbies over her shoulder. AJ is sprawled across the couch looking straight into the camera.

They take a few pictures of that then they get a break while they move everything for the pictures of all the girls alone.

"So, Daniel said you and Punk kissed?" Nikki says.

"What?" AJ asks.

"He said when he went to kill Punk, you were making out." Brie says while she flips through the pages in her magazine.

"Ok, no..." AJ says.

"Actually, yes." Eva says. "There were cameras in your locker-room. Remember? We all signed a contract saying they could."

"Dammit!" AJ says.

After everyone finishes with the pictures, they get on a plane to go to their seperate houses since they all have the rest of the week off.

* * *

_May 26, 2014_

_"And it's a little late for conversations_  
_There isn't anything for you to say_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver,_  
_So look at me and listen to me_  
_Because"_

AJ waits for Daniel in her locker-room since they are supposed to go out together when Brie and Punk announce their running mates. She gets dressed in her red and white dress and puts on her red Converses. There is a knock at the door and she answers it.

"P-" AJ is cut off by Punk pushing her into the room and shutting the door with his foot and wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her. Her eyes widen in shock and her hands go to push him off, but she eventually melts into the kiss.

He breaks the kiss for the need of oxygen.

"I just had to do that..." Punk says then leaves the room leaving AJ dazed, speechless and a little... turned on.

_"I don't want to stay another minute_  
_I don't want you to say a single word_  
_Hush hush, hush hush_  
_There is no other way, I get the final say because_  
_I don't want to do this any longer_  
_I don't want you, there's nothing left to say_  
_Hush hush, hush hush_  
_I've already spoken, our love is broken_  
_Baby hush hush"_

A few minutes later, Daniel walks in.

"Hey AJ, what happened?" He asks.

AJ snaps out of her confusion and looks at Daniel. "Nothing, let's go."

They walk to the gorilla where Brie and Punk are already waiting. Punk goes out first, then Brie, then AJ and Daniel.

They all are in the ring, everyone waiting for the announcements on who Punk and Brie have picked.

"So, who have you guys picked?" AJ asks.

"Since you took Daniel. I have picked Nikki Bella..." Brie says and Nikki comes out.

"Wow, that was so unpredictable." AJ says sarcastically.

"Be nice..." Daniel whispers to AJ.

"Punk?" AJ asks almost seductively.

"What are you doing?" Daniel whispers to AJ.

"Just watch..." AJ whispers back.

"I have picked this man..." Punk says motioning to the stage where Paul Heyman came out of.

"What?! The douchebag that made me miscarry the first time?!" AJ asks in anger.

Punk chuckles at her. "I know... And my assistant..."

Maria comes out in a dress similar to Eve's when she was John Laurenitisas "assistant" with the glasses and everything.

"Oh so freaking adorable..." AJ says rolling her eyes then smiles evilly at Punk. "But there's one thing Maria will never ever get..."

Daniel signals for the guys to play the footage from her locker-room when Punk kissed her.

The footage rolls and everyone hears what he said.

AJ goes over to the ropes to stop Maria and Paul from coming in. She puts her arms on the ropes and stares at Maria.

"I will always be the one to Punk, no matter what because I know that. He will always come back for more when Punk's three skanks aren't giving him what he wants. It'll always be me. He always comes back. But this time, I'm done with him." AJ says dropping the mic like Punk does during his pipe bombs as Daniel holds the ropes open for her as they leave together.

Punk goes after her yelling as he follows them up the ramp. "You aren't going to win this!"

He storms backstage after her.

AJ hugs Daniel as he leaves to get ready for his match. She then continues to go to her locker-room with Punk behind her yelling at her as she walks.

_"I never needed your corrections_  
_On everything from how I act to what I say_  
_I never needed words, I never needed hurt_  
_I never needed you to be there every day_  
_I'm sorry for the way I let go_  
_On everything I wanted when you came along_  
_But I ain't never beatin', broken not defeated_  
_I know next to you is not where I belong_

_And it's a little late for explanations_  
_There isn't anything that you can do_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_  
_So you will listen when I say"_

AJ walks into her locker-room with Punk still following her.

"April, listen to me!" Punk snaps shutting the door behind them. "You're not going to win this!"

"Ooh, so this is a game now? I'm used to games from you!" AJ says. "You know, you three are just like John Laurenitis! You have the jackass who is the sidekick then you have a slut as the one you fuck and then you have the egotistical dick who is the leader!"

"I'm not sleeping with Maria!" Punk snaps.

"You were sleeping with her though!" AJ snaps back. "Brie's right, maybe we should get a divorce!"

"Fine!" Punk snaps. "You want a divorce, you'll get one! Then I can go fuck Maria without you pissed at me all the time!"

Punk storms out of her room and slams the door behind him as AJ throws something at the wall.

_"No more words_  
_No more lies_  
_No more crying ooh ooh_  
_No more pain_  
_No more hurt_  
_No more tryin' Oh Oh Yeah_  
_Because"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Hush, Hush" by The Pussycat Dolls.**

**Who should win?**

**Do AJ and Punk both really want a divorce?**

**What did you think about RAW last night?**

**Review! Also I will be putting up a poll on who should win the GM job, so look for that on my page!**


	8. Chapter 8

_May 27, 2014_

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

Punk's walking backstage at Smackdown, Maria and Paul by his side.

"So, you do want the divorce papers?" Paul asks.

"Yes, Paul, I want the divorce papers!" Punk snaps.

They walk into his office where Brie and Nikki are waiting. Brie sitting in his chair at his desk and Nikki sitting on the edge of the desk.

"What are you two doing in here?!" Punk asks.

"I'm here to check out the office when it's mine." Brie says.

"And I'm here to fuck you up!" Nikki says with a smile as her hand curls into a fist.

"What'd I do this time?" Punk asks with a sigh.

"Last night, Brie and I were walking past AJ's locker-room and she was screaming." Nikki says.

"We opened the door and AJ was screaming and throwing things at the wall. We asked her what was wrong and she said you both wanted a divorce." Brie says.

Punk crosses his arms over his chest. "So?" While he shoos Maria and Paul out of the room before they say something stupid and makes The Bella's angrier than they already are.

"So, AJ was my friend and I don't think she wants a divorce." Brie says. "And I know you don't want one either."

"Ever heard the saying 'if you love something let it go'?" He asks.

"Duh!" They both say in unison.

"That's what this is." Punk says going over to Brie and having a glare-off with her before she gets out of the chair and makes Nikki get off the desk.

_"Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies"_

"So you love her?" Brie asks.

"Tell AJ, and I'll personally make sure when you lose you're both fired." Punk says with a smile.

"What about me?" Nikki asks.

"I'll make sure John gets fired also." He says.

Nikki and Brie glare at him then storm out of the room.

Paul and Maria come back in.

"What was that about?" Paul asks.

"Nothing... Brie just was being a bitch." Punk mumbles.

"Want me to take care of her?" Maria asks.

"No..." He mumbles.

_"But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

"Should I call David?" Maria asks.

Punk thinks for a moment then says. "Yeah..."

With The Bella's

"Are you going to tell AJ?" Nikki asks.

"No, and neither are you." Brie says.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not getting fired because of her. And I know she already knows Punk loves her. They're both in denial!"

"Ok, that's true..." Nikki says.

"We should talk to Stephanie, try to get her vote." Brie says.

They walk to Stephanie's office, they hear yelling but can't hear who it is, so they wait for the door to open. The door opens and John is standing there.

"John, what were you doing in there?" Nikki asks.

"Just talking to Steph..." John says then walks away.

"What can I do for you girls?" Stephanie asks.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about a vote." Brie says.

* * *

_With AJ_

_"Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep"_

Punk may be able to handle this divorce, but in the past twenty-four hours, it's taken a toll on AJ.

She doesn't care about winning or anything really. She will be at Smackdown tonight with Daniel, but not now. Right now she's on a plane to Florida for an emergency appointment with Doctor Zuckerman. She is bringing Daniel with her and Brie knows that and she understands why Daniel should go with AJ.

They arrive in Florida. Daniel drives AJ to the office.

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

AJ is called into the room with Amanda in it.

"Ok, April, why did you need an appointment this early?" Amanda asks.

AJ looks down as tears form in her eyes. She puts her head in her hands and begins to cry.

AJ looks up and says. "Punk wants a divorce!"

She puts her head back in her hands and cries again.

Amanda hands her a box of tissues.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

The next hour AJ cries about how she still loves Punk and doesn't want a divorce but knows she should.

_"And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_Will you let her go?"_

AJ leaves the office and her and Daniel get on the plane to go to the arena.

When they arrive at the arena, AJ puts on her poker face and walks through the door to her locker-room to put on her outfit. She changes into a black tank top, red blazer, black jeans, and red heels then does her makeup differently. A while ago when she was on NXT, Layla and Michelle, taught her how to do her makeup to attract the guys and AJ hasn't had a reason to use it until now to piss Punk off and make Maria a little jealous of her. She puts her hair up in a ponytail to complete the outfit.

'He has no idea what he'll miss.' AJ thinks to herself as she looks at herself in the mirror.

_"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

AJ looks at the clock on her iPhone and sees it's almost time for Smackdown.

She leaves the room and sees Daniel looking for her.

"Hey, AJ, ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah..." AJ says smiling.

AJ's music starts and her and Daniel walk out into the ring.

She is about to talk when Punk's music hits and him, Paul and Maria come out to many boos.

They enter the ring.

"AJ, what are you doing out here with your troll on my show?" Punk asks.

"I'm out here because tonight you're getting your freaking five caret ring back." AJ says taking her wedding ring off and shoving it in his chest. "My therapist said that if we're going to get a divorce, this should be the first step. And if you win, I get to be co-General Manager because I get half of everything! Isn't that great?"

"You had to give the ring back here? Now?"

"Paul called me and said he wants this divorce out of the way. Then he left a message on Daniel's phone." AJ says as Daniel pulls out his phone and AJ holds the phone up to the speaker as the message plays.

"Mister Danielson, please tell the slut you work for that she should've gotten an abortion and shouldn't have ruined my client's life. Maybe you should also back out of this race." The message from Paul ended.

Punk turns to look at Paul.

"Why did you leave that message?" Punk asks.

"I thought you didn't want her bastard child?" Paul asks glaring at AJ.

"Motherfucker..." AJ mumbles as she tries to attack Paul, but Daniel keeps her back.

"Actually it isn't a bastard child, Paul." Punk says. "Because we're married!" He grabs AJ's hand and puts the ring back on her finger.

"I already got the divorce papers ready." Paul says.

"Well I'm not signing them yet." Punk says.

AJ smiles and begins to calm down so Daniel lets go of her.

"Y-You won't?" AJ asks.

"Not until she is born." Punk says turning his attention to AJ.

AJ smiles and doesn't notice Punk's eyes diverting to Daniel, who is now knocked out and Maria holding a chair above AJ's head. Punk backs away as Maria grabs AJ's arm and spins her around to face her and she slaps AJ hard then hits AJ over the head with the chair then tries to hit her in the stomach when Brie and Nikki run out and Brie spears Maria and the chair lands on AJ's leg instead of her stomach.

_"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Let Her Go" by The Passengers.**

**Will AJ be ok?**

**Will the baby be ok?**

**Did Punk set her up?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_May 27, 2014_

_"No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most"_

AJ wakes up in the hospital and looks around and sees Nikki sleeping in a chair next to her bed and Dolph in a chair on the other side of the room. She realizes how much she means to them since Nikki and Dolph haven't had the most friendly relationship since they broke up.

AJ throws a pillow at Dolph and hits Nikki on the head, causing them both to wake up.

"AJ, you're awake." Nikki says.

"Yeah, my head hurts really bad though. What happened?" She asks.

"Punk set you up." Dolph says.

"How?"

"He had Maria knock out Daniel then knock you out and try to hit you in the stomach, but Brie speared her before she could." Nikki says.

"Is Brie with Daniel?"

"Yeah, at the hotel. They had WWE Medics look at him and he woke up and was fine and left with Brie, but they wanted to make sure the baby was ok." Dolph says.

"Is she?"

"Yes." They both say.

"AJ!" Someone says from the door.

They all turn their heads and see Punk standing there.

"Get the hell out of here!" AJ says turning her head away.

"I had no idea Maria would do that." He says.

"Get out!" AJ says again.

"A-" Punk begins to say until Triple-H who is in the doorway begins to speak.

"She said get out. Do it before I call security." Triple-H says.

Punk glares at him then leaves.

"Where's Stephanie?" Dolph asks.

"She was feeling sick." Triple-H says. "How are you, April?"

"My head really hurts, and she's really kicking right now." AJ says putting a hand on her stomach.

"Aww, can I feel?" Nikki asks.

"Of course..." AJ says.

Nikki puts her hand on AJ's stomach and feels the baby kick.

"Aww!" Nikki says.

"I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time"

Daniel comes in.

"Hey AJ, Brie and I-wait, where's Brie?" Daniel says going back into the hall then comes back dragging Brie in. "Anyway, Brie and I came to visit you."

"You didn't have to..." AJ says.

"Yes, we did." Daniel says.

Daniel pushes Brie closer to AJ's bed.

"Thanks, Brie. For making sure Maria didn't kill me." AJ mumbles.

"Yeah..." Brie mumbles looking around.

Stephanie walks into the room. "Well, AJ, your doctors said you could be discharged so you just have to sign some paperwork and we'll make sure you get to the hotel."

"Great!" AJ says.

_June 2, 2014_

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms"_

AJ is walking with Daniel backstage at RAW.

"So, I recommend you go to be on The Soup with Michelle to get you votes. But you have to work with Michelle." Daniel says.

"Ok, I'll do it." AJ says. "Just make sure Eva Marie doesn't get on it because, if she does I'm screwed, I'll probably die."

"Yeah, Stephanie made sure no one else from Total Divas would get on. That'll be on Wednesday. And tomorrow you have Live! with Kelly and Michael." Daniel says.

"Oh yeah, you're coming with me to do that." AJ says.

"Ok. And Brie is running RAW tonight as a test run of what she would be like as GM. And it starts in ten minutes, so if you plan on going on stage, maybe you should cover up the bruise." Daniel says.

"I forgot about that..." AJ says, referring to the bruise under her eye that Maria caused when she slapped her. "I'll just go out there like this."

They then bump into Paige who has an iPad in her hand, is wearing a dress similar to Maria's and glasses.

"Hey... Paige." AJ says. "What happened to you?"

"Punk fired Maria from being his assitant because he said she couldn't 'finish the job' when she hit you. So he hired me." Paige says.

"Paige, no not you!" AJ says. "Don't be his sex slave!"

"April, I'm not, trust me." Paige says walking past them.

_"And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?"_

"I feel so bad for her." AJ says.

"Uh you were her." Daniel says.

"That's why I feel sorry for her. I made that mistake multiple times."

"You're pregnant with his kid, how is that not a mistake?"

"Uh... Because Punk doesn't want her." AJ says.

"Ok then..." Daniel says.

They go to the gorilla area and wait for Brie to call her out.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW!" Brie says with Nikki standing next to her. "Tonight I have planned a great show for you. Starting with one of the people I am running against for this General Manager possition, AJ Lee, going to talk about what happened at Smackdown."

Everyone turns to the titantron and a clip of what happened is shown. AJ's music then hits and her and Daniel come out. They enter the ring and Daniel gives Brie a kiss while AJ hugs Nikki then AJ goes over to Brie and they look at each other for a moment. Eventually Brie opens her arms and AJ hugs her. Nikki hands her and Daniel mics.

"So, obviously, I'm still pregnant with that jackasses baby!" AJ says. "And as you can see, Maria gave me a bruise on my eye, but I've suffered neck and back injuries far worse than a slap and a chair hit. Thanks to The Bella Twins over here, I didn't suffer any injuries, just a concusion but I'm doing much better. I'd also like to add, Maria is a bitch, vote AJ/DB, and have an awesome show Brie!"

As AJ and Daniel are about to leave the ring, Punk's music starts and him, Paul and Paige come out. AJ glares at Punk.

_"And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all"_

Once Punk's music and the half boos half cheers die down, Brie speaks.

"Ok, this is my show tonight, Punk, not your's! Get out of my ring!" Brie says.

"I'm here to talk to AJ..." Punk says. "AJ, I know me and you aren't at the best in our relationship right now, but we're having a baby. Shouldn't we try to get along? For her?"

He then puts a hand on her stomach and she slaps it away.

"No, we can't. You see, you knew Maria would attack me, you set me up, you tried to get her to hit me in the stomach to cause damage, but you failed!" AJ snaps. "Just like you failed when you tried to use me, again! Just like you failed when you tried to send me away forever. Just like you failed to get rid of my baby. Just like you failed at being a GM. Just like you will fail at being a father!"

Punk looks at AJ in shock as she pushes past him then past Paul and Paige and up the ramp and backstage, still being watched by Punk.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri.**

**Have Brie and AJ forgiven each other?**

**Could what Punk's doing be a strategy?**

**Will he continue to attack AJ with his sluts until he gets what he wants?**

**Does he know what he wants?**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_June 2, 2014_

_"Days like this I want to drive away_  
_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_  
_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me"_

For the first time after confronting Punk about something that means so much to her, she isn't crying. She doesn't want to cry over him. She doesn't need to. She has her baby that he can't take away now. She has her life going forward and not backwards with him. She has Nikki and Daniel, maybe even Brie. Fuck Punk. She knows three girls that are.

_'He's probably freaking out right now, thinking I'm upset. Well fuck him!'_ She thinks to herself. She goes over to her bag and pulls out the ultrasound picture.

_"This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

Daniel walks into the room.

"Hey, are you ok? You stormed off like you were going to break into tears." Daniel says.

"I'm perfectly fine." AJ says. "I just want Punk to feel guilty."

"He definitely is, he's shutting out Paige and Paul. His little whores are feeling alone." Daniel says.

"Poor sluts..." AJ says. "I almost feel bad for them. I was them once. When I was General Manager, both times. I was his booty call when he wanted me."

"Ok, didn't need to hear that..." Daniel says.

They both laugh when Nikki comes in.

"Ok, this is really fucked up!" Nikki says. "Maria is in the divas locker-room crying her eyes out because Punk won't talk to her, Paige is freaking out yelling through the door at Punk and Lita is trying to keep cool which is making her look insane!"

"I didn't do anything like that..." AJ says.

"It's probably just a game." Michelle says walking into the locker-room. "He knows AJ's game, he's known her for years. He wants AJ to feel bad for him and then she'll come to his office and then one thing will lead to another... and well, do I need to explain the rest?"

"Yeah, you're right..." AJ says.

"Of course I'm right." Michelle says walking out of the room.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to deal with him. Daniel and I have to be on a plane tonight anyway to be in New York." AJ says standing up from the couch.

AJ grabs her bags then hugs Nikki. "I hope you and Brie have an awesome show."

Her and Daniel leave to go to the airport.

_"I just wanna throw my phone away_  
_Find out who is really there for me_  
_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_  
_Was always tearing at the seams_  
_I fell deep, you let me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me"_

* * *

They are now at the set for Live! With Kelly And Michael.

"Please welcome WWE Superstars, AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan." Kelly says.

Daniel and AJ come out and sit down.

"Well it's great to have you two here." Michael says.

"It's great to be here." Daniel says.

"Ok, so you two aren't dating, right?" Kelly asks.

"No!" They both say.

"Daniel's getting married to Brie Bella." AJ says.

"AJ, you're still married, correct?" Kelly asks.

"Yes."

"And he is the father of your baby?"

"Of course!" AJ says.

"So the father's baby is CM Punk." Michael says.

"Unfortunately." AJ says.

"So, you, Daniel, The Bella Twins, CM Punk and Paul Heyman are in a race to be General Manager of RAW and Smackdown." Michael says.

"That's got to be stressful." Kelly says.

"It is, so much stuff is coming out and I've only been back for a few weeks. It's just a mess." AJ says.

"Where were you? Because Michael was trying to explain to me the fakeness of the WWE that was kind of revealed in Total Divas, but not really." Kelly says.

"Well everything that has happened since the Team WWE/Team Shield fiasco was real. That feud was real. Everything Punk did to me was real. Everything anyone did to me was real. And what Punk did to me was hurt me physically, hurt me emotionally and then got me pregnant." AJ says.

"So, you really are pregnant?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah..." AJ says. "It's so stressful to be working with your husband or as some people still think ex-husband. Which isn't true because, I haven't signed any divorce papers I'm still waiting for the slimeball and Paul Heyman to give me the divorce papers. But sometimes I just want to kill him, but I can't because I'm pregnant."

"The Shield is still around, you could get them to kill him." Kelly suggests.

"Actually, we have pictures for you two..." Michael says picking up two pictures from the table next to him. They are of Punk and Paul.

"Ooh do you have won of Paige or Brie over there?" AJ asks. "I really want to mess these up."

"Why do I get the ugly one?" Daniel asks holding up the Paul Heyman picture.

"Here's some sharpies." Michael says handing them sharpies.

"Oh sweet!" AJ says.

Daniel writes for Paul; bully, walrus, liar and ugly. AJ writes for Punk; bully, liar, still lying, cheater, terrible husband and terrible father.

"Why did you write still lying?" Kelly asks.

"Because, I know he is lying when he says he doesn't love me." AJ says.

"Well we have to take a break, when we come back AJ and Daniel are going to play a game." Michael says.

After commercial

"We're back with WWE Superstars AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan and we're going to play a game!" Michael says. "The way this game works is, Kelly and I will take turns reading off names of WWE Superstars, the first word that comes to your mind say it. Kelly will start."

"Kelly Kelly." Kelly says.

"Skank." AJ says.

"Barbie." Daniel says.

"Cody Rhodes." Michael says.

"Creepy." AJ says.

"Creepy." Daniel says.

"Seth Rollins." Kelly says.

"Gay." AJ says.

"Disturbing." Daniel says.

"Brie Bella." Michael says.

"Mean." AJ says.

"I can't say anything, I'm marrying her." Daniel says.

"Nikki Bella." Kelly says.

"Diva." AJ says.

"Can't say anything, I'm marrying her sister." Daniel says.

"Maria." Michael says.

"Hoeski." AJ says.

"Attention whore." Daniel says.

"Paige." Kelly says.

"Nieve." AJ says.

"Punk's new hoeski." Daniel says.

"Lita." Michael says.

"I have more than one thoguht on her. All I can't say on TV. So, um... Punk's really old hoeski." AJ says.

"Bad crazy." Daniel says.

"I'm good crazy, right?" AJ asks.

"Of course." Daniel says.

"Good answer." Kelly says. "Paul Heyman."

"Punk's side hoeski." AJ says.

"Gross." Daniel says.

"Last one... CM Punk." Michael says.

"So many words... Cheating lying jerk." AJ says.

"Jerk." Daniel says.

"That's all the time we have. You can see AJ and Daniel on Monday Night RAW and Friday Night Smackdown. We'll definitely be voting for AJ and Daniel for the jobs of General Manager." Michael says.

* * *

_Smackdown_

_"It don't mean nothing anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_  
_Except for me_  
_So you can keep the diamond ring_  
_It don't mean nothing anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_  
_Except for me"_

AJ and Daniel just arrived at the arena and are walking past Punk's office. They hear moaning coming from the room and stop.

"Oh poor Paige." Daniel says.

AJ nods her head then quickly freezes when she thinks she hears Punk say her name.

"Did he-" Daniel asks but AJ cuts him off by nodding her head.

A few minutes later, Paige comes out of his office.

"Oh... Hey guys." She says putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm so sorry..." Daniel says.

"Uh... for what?" She asks.

"For you being totally nieve!" AJ snaps.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're being Punk's little slut because he knows he can't have me! I heard him say April. Not Paige! He's obviously still in love with me. We're still married! How could you be such a slut?" AJ shouts.

"Me a slut? You got pregnant twice!" Paige says.

"I'm not fucking a married man!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you, slut!" AJ yells.

"Whore!" Paige yells back.

"At least I'm not the mistress, bitch!" AJ says.

The door opens revealing Punk.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Tell your pregnant whore you are in love with me!" Paige demands.

"If he's so in love with you, why did he say my name?" AJ asks.

Paige slaps AJ causing her to fall to the ground.

_"This is the part of me, no_  
_Away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Part of Me" by Katy Perry.**

**Is AJ ok?**

**Is Paige nieve?**

**Vote for who should be GM on the poll on my page! The people who vote are the ones who help me decide who should be GM!**

**Review and Vote!**


	11. Chapter 11

_June 2, 2014_

_"Superstar_  
_Where you from, hows it going?_  
_I know you_  
_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

"Paige, what the hell!" Punk yells helping AJ up. "She's pregnant!"

"You didn't care when Maria did it..." Paige says.

Brie and Nikki, who were around the corner, saw everything and then attacked Paige.

Punk took AJ into his office while Daniel trys to pull the angry twins off of her.

"You didn't have to save me... You probably told her to do it." AJ mumbles rubbing her now red cheek.

"Paige would of killed you and the baby if I didn't stop her." Punk says.

"But you hate me and I hate you more than you hate me." AJ says.

"Look, let's not fight. Do you want the papers or not?" Punk asks.

"Yeah, let's sign this and be divorced already!" AJ says.

Punk pulls the papers out of his desk and hands them to AJ.

"What? You haven't signed this." AJ says.

"Yeah... And I won't. Not until the baby is born." He says.

"Ugh... Whatever..." AJ says turning around to leave.

Before she can put her hand on the door, he spins her around and kisses her. She instantly kisses back.

After a few minutes of their tongues battling for dominence, AJ breaks the kiss.

"Not here..." AJ says. "After the show. My hotel-room."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room to find Daniel.

'What just happened?' Punk asks himself.

'He has no idea what's coming...' AJ thinks to herself and she walks to Daniel and Brie's locker-room.

_"Look at you_  
_Gettin more than just re-up_  
_Baby, you_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

"Hey, Daniel..." AJ says walking into the room.

"Did it work?" Daniel asks.

"Yup... He has no idea what's coming..." AJ says.

"What worked?" Brie asks.

"You're the enemy..." AJ says.

"Whatever... Smackdown is starting. You guys better get ready." Brie says giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Oh yeah!" AJ says leaving the room also.

She gets changed into her favorite outfit. A skin tight red dress, a white blazer, and red Converses, with her makeup perfect and her hair in a tight high ponytail, as she remembers her and Daniel's conversation earlier as he drove them to the arena.

* * *

_"So, I was thinking about a way to throw Punk off." Daniel said._

_"Oh, really? What is it?" AJ asked._

_"So, I've noticed he has been getting a lot of cheers lately. They don't believe he's been sleeping with all the divas. So, maybe you could seduce him and reveal the real Punk." Daniel suggested._

_"Really? Seduce him? I'm so fat, who would want me?"_

_"Ok, you're not fat. Nikki was huge when she was five months, but you just look like you had a big lunch." Daniel said making AJ laugh._

_"I'll try... But what if he notices what I'm doing?" AJ asked._

_"He won't. His mind is all about getting laid." Daniel said._

_"Ok, that's true... But I don't know..." AJ said looking down._

_"You don't have to do anything with him, unless you want to. But just reveal the shit he's doing with his hookers." Daniel said._

_AJ nodded her head and then they drove into the parking garage of the arena._

_Present_

* * *

_"Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)"_

All candidates and running mates and Triple-H and Stephanie, stand in the gorilla waiting to start Smackdown.

Punk and AJ are standing next to each other and AJ can tell he's looking at her. AJ nudges Daniel and he hands her a piece of paper and a pen. She writes down her room number and puts it in Punk's back pocket.

Triple-H's music starts and him and Stephanie go out first.

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" Triple-H says.

"Tonight we will be talking with the candidates and their running mates for the position of General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown." Stephanie announces.

First to come out is AJ and Daniel, arm-in-arm, as usual.

Next is Brie and Nikki, who do their back-to-back thing on the stage then walk to the ring.

Finally, it's Punk who comes out. He holds his arms out soaking in the boo/cheers as Paul and his now new "assistant", Kelly Kelly, clap.

Once the music stops and the crowd stops AJ can't hold in her nasty comments any longer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this." AJ says. "Oh my God! It's the new Stephanie and Triple-H! Oh wait, no, Kelly Kelly is a blonde bimbo who just wants to sleep with Punk. They aren't a 'power couple' unlike what me and Punk were. We were unstoppable, but Punk has commitment issues. And Kelly, I slept with Punk before you. He denied you to be with me. He's said since my days on NXT, he has wanted me. I think his exact words were 'I need some natural dynamite in my life'."

"Ok... With that out of the way... Let's get started." Stephanie says.

"AJ, let's discuss your past. You started off on NXT Season Three, but was beat by your then-best friend, Kaitlyn.-" Triple-H begins to say but AJ cuts him off.

"I'm sorry to cut you off. But I must correct you. I may have come in third, but I have done more in the last four years then any of them. I made a name for myself, but as you say the name Kaitlyn or maybe say Naomi, who came in second that season, all of these people, have no idea who the hell they are. When people think of the Mixed Tag Team champs, I have heard people say 'Dolph Ziggler and... Oh, what's her name? Oh yeah, AJ Lee.' People, don't know who Kaitlyn is anymore." AJ says.

"Excuse me little miss 'I use WWE Superstars to get what I want'." Kelly Kelly says. "But Naomi was my rookie. She was trained by me!-"

"Oh my God, that reminds me! I need to say sorry to Naomi for being stuck with a tramp like you!" AJ snaps.

"Naomi adored me! But you didn't to Primo. But you slept with him!" Kelly snaps.

"Actually I have slept with AJ, as everyone knows, and she was a virgin when we did it..." Punk mutters.

"Punk shut the hell up!" AJ snaps. "You all can hate me here. You all don't have to believe me when I say that Punk has slept with multiple divas, that's fine. But by saying Kelly Kelly, Maria, Naomi, hell even Kaitlyn have more talent then me, I guess all of you should be put in a psych ward!"

"Ok, everyone calm down!" Stephanie says.

"No, we don't need to calm down if you don't cool down with your cheating!" AJ snaps her mouth then drops with everyone else's.

"What'd you say?" Triple-H asks.

"You know what, don't even try to stop me Stephanie! I know you have nothing against me. So shut the hell up because this would've come out when you gave birth to that kid with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a goody-two-shoes attitude! That's right everyone, your good 'ole boy scout, John Cena, is sleeping with Stephanie and got her pregnant!" AJ says then realizes Nikki was right next to her.

"What?!" Brie asks in pure anger as Nikki begins to freak out.

"I'm so sorry Nikki!" AJ says going over to Nikki. "I know how you feel..."

Nikki pushes everyone away then runs backstage crying.

Brie, AJ and Daniel go after her.

John stops all four when he steps in front of Nikki.

"Nikki, AJ's lying..." John says. "April, tell her you're lying."

"No!" AJ snaps. "Everyone would've found out when Stephanie popped out another mini-you!"

"I can't believe you did this to me and Sara!" Nikki yells slapping John then running off.

Daniel and Brie go after her and AJ is about to when someone grabs her arm.

"Hey, are you ok?"

AJ turns around to see Punk.

"Y-yeah..." AJ says. "Let's go to the hotel..."

Punk smirks. "Meet me at the hotel, in your room."

He leaves and AJ smirks.

'He has no fucking idea how crazy I really am...' She turns around on her heal and walks to her locker-room.

* * *

_"Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer"_

Twenty minutes later, AJ hears a knock at her hotel-room door.

"Come in! It's open!" AJ shouts from the bathroom.

Punk walks in.

"April..." He says.

AJ looks at herself one more time in the mirror. She looks like they did when they started dating two years ago. Her hair curled, still short, looking innocent, but the only difference is, she's pregnant. But for five months, she is barely showing. She's gained some weight, but not much. Just a small bump.

All she is wearing is a red lacy bra and matching panties. She goes to her bag and gets one last item out of it... handcuffs...

She steps out of the bathroom too see Punk's jaw drop.

"Wow..." He says.

"You like?" She asks innocently.

"Yeah..." He says looking at her up and down.

"I have a present for you..." She says moving her hand from behind her back and dangling the handcuffs in her hand.

"Since when did you become so kinky?" He asks as he walks over to her and moves some of the pieces of her hair out of her face then bringing his lips down to hers in a kiss.

_"Daddy-O you got the swagger of champion_

_Too bad for you_  
_You just cant find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_It could be easy, who you are_  
_That's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_  
_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
_To think that I_  
_Would be a victim not another_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby"_

She backs him into the bed and pushes him back, climbing on top of his lap straddling his hips. She can already feel his harded length rubbing against her wet core.

She begins removing his articles of clothing. Without noticing, he removed her bra.

'That was not supposed to happen...' AJ thinks to herself.

Once he is only left in his boxers, she grabs the handcuffs and tries to handcuff him to the bed, but he takes her left nipple in his mouth and begins teasing the other one causing her to lose focus. He rolls them over so he is on top.

'Damn him...' AJ thinks to herself as she moans. Finally regaining her focus, she rolls them over again and again tries to handcuff him to the bed. She gets the handcuff on to one of his wrists and then handcuffs the other part of the handcuff to the bed, making it impossible to escape.

She then rolls off of him and grabs her phone off the bedside table and takes a picture of him.

"What are you doing?" He asks as AJ walks over to him and lays down next to him, putting her chest against his side as she turns his head to kiss her as she takes a picture then checking it to make sure she didn't flash the camera. She then rolls off the bed again and puts her bra back on.

"What?" AJ asks seeing how Punk is looking at her. "You didn't actually think we were going to-" She begins to laugh evily.

"This was a plan." AJ says smirking at him. "I was going to seduce you then get some pictures for when I pin this against you to show everyone what kind of scumbag you really are."

She goes over to him kissing him on the cheek then pulling on jeans, a shirt and her Converses then grabbing her bags and opening the door.

"APRIL!" He yells making her turn around. "You're just going to leave me here!?"

"Yeah..." AJ says smiling. "This is my room but, I'm staying with Nikki tonight, she's an emotional wreck."

"Crazy bitch!" Punk yells at her.

_"Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, You you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_You Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer"_

She leaves the room shutting the door behind her and texting Daniel.

She goes to the elevator and the doors open revealing Brie and Daniel.

"You did it!? And you didn't fuck him!?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah! Stop acting so shocked!" AJ says.

_"Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
_(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_  
_It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't"_

"Do you have proof?" He asks.

"Duh!" AJ says texting him the pictures.

"Do these pictures have nudity coming from you?" Brie asks.

"Please let me kill that bitch." AJ says out loud.

"Be nice, April." Daniel says looking at the pictures. "Handcuffs!?"

"Yeah! How else would it work?" AJ asks.

"Did you leave him there?"

"Yeah, he should be handcuffed for a while..."

AJ, Daniel and Brie say goodbye then AJ goes to Nikki's room.

_"Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_You you you are, you you you are_  
_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can do it_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got your crazy_  
_You're nothin' but a_  
_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Boy, don't try to front_  
_I know just what you are_  
_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_You're a Womanizer_  
_Oh Womanizer oh_  
_You're a Womanizer, baby"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Womanizer" by Britney Spears.**

**Will Nikki be ok?**

**What plan do AJ and Daniel have that involves the pictures?**

**Who should win the GM spot?**

**Vote on my page who should be GM!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_June 2, 2014_

_"What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
_I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)_  
_What goes around comes back around..."_

AJ goes into the room to see Nikki packing.

"Woah, Nikki, calm down..." AJ says.

Nikki looks up, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks red.

"No, no, I-I have to get out of here!" Nikki says.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I-I don't know... Daniel and Brie's house?"

"You're just going to go back to Florida, get your stuff and Sara and... leave?" AJ asks.

"Yeah!" Nikki says.

AJ pulls her phone out of her pocket and goes into the hall.

"Brie, get your ass to room 546. You're sister has gone batshit crazy!" AJ says.

_"There was a time_  
_I thought, that you did everything right_  
_No lies, no wrong_  
_Boy I must've been out of my mind_  
_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you_  
_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you"_

AJ waits in the hall until Brie comes running up.

"Is she trying to kill John?" Brie asks.

"No, surprisingly, but she wants to go to Florida, get her and Sara's stuff and go to you and Daniel's house until she finds somewhere for her and Sara to live in California." AJ says.

"So she's just going to abandon me?" Brie asks.

"Yeah..." AJ says.

Brie storms into the room and there is yelling then Brie comes out.

"She's one-hundred percent not staying. She's just... leaving! Oh my God, AJ, what am I going to do? Me and her are twins, we came here together, we will be fired together, we will retire together. I'm going to get fired if I don't win now! And everyone hates me!" Brie says.

"I have an idea..." AJ says.

_"Thank God you blew it_  
_I thank God I dodged the bullet_  
_I'm so over you_  
_So baby good lookin' out"_

* * *

_June 3, 2014_

Nikki left earlier in the morning to go to Florida. AJ, Daniel, Brie, Punk, Paul and Punk's current "assistant" Kelly Kelly all have photoshoots to convince people to vote.

AJ rode with Daniel and Brie to the set and to their surprise, Punk got out of the handcuffs.

"How'd he get out?" Daniel asks.

"Maybe Paul found him." AJ suggests.

Even more surprise, Vince, walks through the door.

"Everyone! May I have your attention!" He yells. "I will be incharge of this photoshoot because Stephanie is having some... issues. Brie, may I speak with you a moment?"

Brie nods her head.

Everyone is rushed through hair and makeup. AJ and Kelly Kelly were next to each other the whole entire time. Every time AJ kept looking better than Kelly, Kelly would just want to look even more like a Barbie. In the end, everyone stared at AJ. With her long brown wavy hair in a tight high ponytail, sort of like a cheerleaders, her makeup dark with red and black colors, her red dress, black blazer, a few dozen red and black rubber braceletes, skull earrings, lightning bolt necklace, and to finish it, her red Converses. Kelly was in a pink dress that wasn't as skin tight as AJ's since AJ gained a little bit more weight than Kelly, since she probably starves herself. Kelly Kelly did look like a Barbie, but AJ looks like Harley Quinn.

Brie looked scared and sad being put through hair and makeup, which confused everyone since Brie loves getting her hair and makeup done. AJ even had to help her when she picked out her wardrobe since she picked out a green dress with blue heels, which AJ knew isn't Brie-like. Once AJ got Brie's attention, she handed her a blue dress, white blazer and white heels to get changed into.

Kelly Kelly stepped out of the dressing room before AJ, Punk glanced at her in her pink dress, pink heels, pink everything besides her hair which was curled. When AJ came out Punk did a double-take. Since AJ had so many bruises around her eye from all the slapping his little whores did, they had to use darker makeup to cover it around her eyelids, which made her even more prettier.

Punk instantly came over to AJ in his grey suit with red tie.

"I guess we match..." He says.

AJ rolls her eyes at him and Kelly glares at them.

"Kelly, could me and AJ have some private time?" He asks.

Kelly Kelly crosses her arms over her chest then huffs and storms away angrily.

"So, why'd you handcuff me to the bed last night?" He asks.

"I can't tell you... Confidential." AJ says then goes back into the dressing room and gets a stack of papers out of her bag then hands them to Punk. "Daniel took them from your office last night, he gave them to me this morning and I signed them. You should too. If you want to sleep with Barbie doll whores, that's fine, but don't be married to me and do it."

_"I wanted you bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)_  
_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_So sad, you're hurt_  
_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care_  
_You don't deserve my tears_  
_I guess that's why they ain't there_  
_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you_  
_You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it_  
_I thank God I dodged the bullet_  
_I'm so over you_  
_Baby good lookin' out"_

She walks away to talk to Brie.

"Brie what's wrong?" AJ asks Brie who is just staring into space.

"Brie..." AJ says again.

"Brianna!" AJ snaps getting Brie's attention.

"What?" She asks.

"What did Vince want?" AJ asks.

"He said Nikki resigned earlier this morning before she left. He said if I don't win, I'll be fired. I'm so screwed!" Brie says trying not to cry.

"Don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup." AJ says. "I have a plan. I talked to Daniel and he's fine with it. You won't be fired."

AJ and Daniel are then called to take pictures.

They do AJ and Daniel back-to-back with their arms crossed. They then move Daniel away.

"AJ, just have your hands on your hips looking angry or something." Vince says.

AJ does just that, since she has some anger left in her. They then have a few pictures with just Daniel.

They then do Brie. Then Punk, Kelly and Paul.

Punk stands in front and in the middle of them with his hands on his tips and Kelly Kelly looking adoringly at him and Heyman with his arms crossed.

They then do the candidates all together. With Punk in between the two girls and the two girls behind him, he has his hands on his hips again looking like he has all the power. Then Brie behind him acting like a true Bella, her arms crossed under her chest, her eyes rolled, and her hip cocked to the side. AJ just glares at him with her hands on her hips.

They then do the running mates with Paul in front of Daniel and Kelly. Daniel doing his 'NO!' thing and Kelly Kelly just paying attention to Paul.

They are finally finished with all the pictures. Everyone has the rest of the week off since there are no house shows that week. So, Daniel, Brie and AJ go to the airport.

"AJ, where are you going to go?" Daniel asks.

"I don't know. Punk sold my apartment after we got married, so..." AJ says.

"You could come with us to check on Nikki." Daniel says.

"Is she still in Florida?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, we have to get there before John." Daniel says.

"Ok..." AJ says.

* * *

_Florida_

_"I wanted you bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_I said, you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_And I'll never be the (best thing you never had)_  
_Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now_

_I know you want me back_  
_It's time to face the facts_  
_That I'm the one that's got away_  
_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life_  
_Thank God I found the good in goodbye"_

Before they went to Nikki and John's house, they checked into the hotel and dropped their bags off there.

They walk into John and Nikki's house and hear yelling and a baby crying.

"I'll find Sara." Brie says running up the stairs.

"C'mon, let's find them." Daniel says.

"Guys, they're up here." Brie says.

Daniel and AJ go up the stairs and into the master bedroom to see Nikki grabbing her clothes and throwing them in a suitcase.

"Sara and I are leaving! Deal with it! You fucked Stephanie and knocked her up! We're done!" Nikki yells neither of them noticing AJ and Daniel.

"You can't just take Sara from me!" John yells back.

"You can start a new life with that whore!" Nikki yells then slaps John. He then slaps her and she falls to the ground.

That's when Daniel and AJ get involved. Daniel punches John and AJ helps Nikki.

"Now you'll never see Sara again!" Nikki yells crying grabbing her bags and leaving the room to get Sara. Brie already got Sara and her clothes and baby things once Nikki came into the room crying, her cheek red, and a small bruise forming under her eye.

"Nicole, what happened!?" Brie asks.

Nikki takes Sara and leaves the room.

"April, what happened?" Brie asks AJ as she goes after Nikki down the stairs.

"John slapped her!" AJ says.

"That motherfucker is dead!" Brie yells storming into the master bedroom to find John on the ground with a black eye and probably a broken nose.

"This is what you get for hitting my sister you son of a bitch!" Brie yells kicking him in the groin.

"Brianna!" Daniel says. "Let's go!"

When AJ and Nikki make it outside, they see Punk pulling up in the driveway.

"Nikki, put her in the car put your bags in the car and wait while I figure out what the hell just happened." AJ tells a still crying Nikki.

Punk sees a crying and bruised Nikki enter the rental car Daniel got and he immediately goes over to AJ who looks stressed.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" AJ asks.

"I came to check on Nikki... What happened?" He asks.

"We got here about ten minutes ago, there was yelling and Sara was crying. Brie went to Sara's room and calmed her down while Daniel and I were in the master bedroom and John slapped Nikki and she fell to the ground, Daniel is or was beating the shit out of Daniel while I helped Nikki get Sara. Brie asked what happened and I told her and she flipped out and is probably murdering John." AJ says running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, stop getting stressed. It isn't good for the baby." Punk says running into the house where he sees Daniel trying to drag Brie out of the room so he helps Daniel get Brie out of the house.

"You should've let me kill him!" Brie yells.

"Get in the car Brie." AJ says. "Daniel, go I need to talk to Punk."

"Ok..." Daniel says getting in the car and driving off.

"Ok, so did you sign the papers?" AJ asks.

"Oh yeah..." Punk says going back into his rental car and pulling out a trashbag.

"What's this?" AJ asks.

"The divorce papers." Punk says.

"You shreaeded them!?" AJ asks.

"Yes, I did." Punk says.

"Are you still going to fuck your 'assistants'?" AJ asks.

"I'm not fucking Kelly Kelly! I denied her four times because I wanted you!" Punk says.

"Yeah... I don't believe that so..." AJ says.

"Whatever... Did you need a ride since Daniel left?" He asks.

"Guess I do..." AJ says.

AJ gets into the car and Punk drives off.

AJ looks at her wedding ring.

"Can I sell this?" AJ asks.

"Why?" Punk asks.

"Well, if marriage means nothing to you, it means nothing to me. So, might as well sell in." AJ says.

"I know you don't want to sell it, April."

"You don't know that..."

"Yeah, kinda do. You love me. You may hate to admit it, but you love me!" Punk says smirking at her.

"Whatever..." AJ says pulling out her phone. "I just got a text form Brie. She said John keeps calling Nikki and now she's crying her eyes out, again."

"Did you really have to say that in front of her?" Punk asks.

"It kinda just... came out." AJ says.

"Yeah... Sure it did..." Punk says.

"You know, I've been wondering this... Do you really want to be in her life? Or do you just want to be the fun stupid uncle? I don't really care because in the end, I decide." AJ says.

"I'd like to be her dad. I am just scared I'll be an awful father like mine. I don't want that. I don't want you or her to go through that!" Punk says.

"With me there... you won't." AJ says. "But can you please be responsible for once and get Paul to get those papers to me or Daniel soon. I just don't want to be married to a guy who is still screwing his ex's."

"Yeah..." He says pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride, Punk." AJ says about to give him a kiss on the cheek but instead pats him on the shoulder then leaves.

_"I used to want you so bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_Oh you turned out to be (the best thing I never had)_  
_And I will always be the (best thing you never had)_  
_Oh, best thing you never had!_

_I used to want you so bad_  
_I'm so through with that_  
_Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)_  
_Oh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)_  
_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_What goes around, comes back around_  
_What goes around, comes back around_  
_I bet it sucks to be you right now_  
_What goes around, comes back around_  
_I bet it sucks to be you right now_  
_What goes around, comes back around_  
_I bet it sucks to be you right now"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Best Thing I Never Had" by Beyonce.**

**What will happen to Brie's career?**

**What is her back-up plan if she loses?**

**What about Nikki?**

**Do Punk and AJ really want to go through with the divorce?**

**Did they ever want to break-up?**

**Is it Punk or is Paul and Kelly Kelly that are getting in his head?**

**Review and vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

_March 30, 2013_

_"You Know I don't know what it is _  
_But everything about you is so irresistible"_

_AJ was pacing back and forth in her hotel-room waiting for Dolph to answer her calls._

_"Come on, come on, pick up!" AJ said hearing ringing but no one answered. She threw the phone on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Knowing everyone hates her now since her break-up with the supposed-to-be love of her life, CM Punk, she stepped out of her hotel-room to look for Brie and Nikki, who would know where Dolph was._

_She found Brie and Nikki wandering in the halls._

_"Nikki, Brie!" AJ yelled running after them._

_"Oh, hey AJ." Nikki said._

_"Have you guys seen Nick?" AJ asked._

_The twins looked at each other then back at the pint-sized diva in front of them._

_"Actually, uh... Since January, we've seen him and Kaitlyn sneak off a lot." Brie said._

_"W-what?" AJ asked._

_"Kaitlyn told us a week ago when we saw them sneaking off, we confronted her and she said it's bene happening since January." Nikki said._

_"I-I can't believe this..." AJ said in almost a whisper. To her surprise, she doesn't feel like crying. She then ran off down the hall._

_Nikki and Brie looked at each other then walked away when they lost sight of her._

_AJ ran until she bumped into someone._

_"Sorr- Phil!" AJ began to apologize then said his name through gritted teeth._

_"Hello April..." He said with a smirk. "What's wrong? Finally figured out bleach blonde Ken is cheating on you with the anti-Barbie?"_

_That's when she cried, either because of what Dolph did... Or seeing Punk again._

_He then hugged her, next thing they know they're in his hotel-room, making out on his bed._

_"Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type_  
_To hide what I feel inside _  
_When he makes me weak with desire_  
_I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait_  
_Let him think I like the chase but I can't_  
_Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

_But he's irresistible _  
_Up close and personal _  
_Now inescapable _  
_I can hardly breathe, more than just _  
_Physical deeper than spiritual_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)"_

_AJ then broke their passionate kiss._

_"N-no... I shouldn't..." AJ said._

_"He cheated on you... You can get him back..." Punk said kissing her neck._

_"But aren't you d-dating Lita?" AJ asked, slowly forgetting her words as he kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving marks._

_"Who cares?" He asked kissing his way down to her collarbone then practically ripping her shirt off. Before she could protest, his hands went behind her to her back unclasping her bra and throwing it across the room. He then put his mouth on her left nipple swirling his tongue around it while his hand teased the other breast._

_"Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right_  
_That I should really say goodnight_  
_But I can't stop myself from falling (falling)_  
_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same_  
_That I don't want to play no game (No)_  
_Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me_  
_I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)"_

_"Phil..." AJ moans._

_He then switched to the right breast swirling his tongue around that nipple while he teased the other. AJ threw her head back then moaned. He kissed down her body until he reached her jean shorts. He unbottons then unzips them and slides them down her tan toned legs. He then slips two of his fingers into her panties feeling how wet she is._

_'For me... Not that bleach blonde douche.' Punk thought to himself._

_Punk then slid off her panties. He then put his tongue into her wet center and began to suck on her clit. AJ began to grab at the sheets as she moaned. Her moans started to become louder as he put his tongue in her tight hole. She grabbed at his hair, which was still shaved, and tried to push his tongue further into her._

_He put two fingers back in and she began to pant and scream out in pleasure as she had her first orgasm of the night. She pulled him up to her lips tasting herself on his mouth. She began to take his shirt off then his basketball shorts. Then she took his boxers off and his member sprang out in her face._

_'Why do I love him?' AJ thinks to herself as she begins to stroke him up and down._

_"But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)_  
_Up close and personal_  
_Now inesacpable_  
_I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)_  
_More than just physical _  
_Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_Irresistible to me_

_Can't You see whenever he's close to me_  
_I really find it hard to breathe_  
_He's so irresistible_  
_Baby you know its more than just spiritual_  
_His kisses are powerful"_

_She then takes him in her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down his length. Punk moans loudly. She continues to stroke him up and down with her tonuge until he pulls her up to his lips. He then flips them over so he is on top. He thrusts into her as she wraps her legs around his waist._

_"Oh God..." AJ moaned raking her nails down his back creating half-moon patterns. "Harder. Faster."_

_Punk began to pound into her at fast paces. Both of them moaning. When AJ's screaming got a little too loud, he'd kiss her to stop her._

_"He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)_  
_Up close and personal (oh yeah)_  
_Now inescapable_  
_I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)_  
_More than just physical (oh yeah)_  
_Deeper than Spiritual _  
_His ways are powerful _  
_Irresistible to me"_

_"Oh God, Phil! I'm so close!" AJ moaned out._

_"I know... Me too..." He said._

_"Does he make you feel the way I make you feel? The way only I can make you feel?" He asks hotly in her ear._

_"N-no! No one else. God baby, just you!" AJ moaned._

_He began to thrust into her harder._

_"Phil!" AJ screamed out as she reached her climax._

_"April!" Punk moaned as he collapsed on top of her panting._

_They stayed like the for several minutes, him inside her, just enjoying how they felt. He then pulled out of her and layed down next to her. She then get up and got dressed._

_"This never happened..." AJ said._

_"This never happened." Punk repeated._

_AJ ran out of the room without either of them say another word._

_"He's irresistible (yeah yeah)_  
_Up close and personal (irresistible to me)_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_More than just physical _  
_Deeper than spiritual_  
_His ways are powerful_  
_Irresistible to me..."_

* * *

_June 3, 2014_

AJ lies on her bed trying to shake the memory out of her head when there is a knock at the door...

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Irresistable" by Jessica Simpson.**

**Who was at the door?**

**Review and vote who should be GM!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, so last night, RAW sucked! I mean like seriously, why the fuck couldn't Punk have mentioned AJ had a concussion? Like they're best friends and she was obviously in his bus during RAW so he should have given us a freakin' update! And John Cena's coming back? This shit is getting old! But anyway, happy AJPunk Day. Today's AJPunk memory is when Punk basically threatened AJ by revealing their relationship when she was GM if she didn't stop his match with Vince, he then called her pretty. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_June 3, 2014_

_"Don't try to explain your mind_  
_I know what's happening here_  
_One minute it's love_  
_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_  
_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_  
_My world's nothing when you don't_  
_I'm not here without a shield_  
_Can't go back now"_

AJ opens the door to see an angry Punk standing there.

"What's going on!?" AJ asks as Punk pushes past her and into her room.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you love someone else!?" Punk asks.

"W-what?" AJ asks taken a little aback by the comment.

"I got a text from Paul saying that you are in love with another superstar. Who is it?" Punk asks putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." AJ says.

"Yes, you do. Is it Dolph? Seth?" Punk asks. "... Hunter?"

"I seriously have no idea-"

"Don't lie to me about it! Marriage may not mean much to me, but I know it does to you!" Punk snaps cutting her off.

"Fine! I like someone else!" AJ snaps. "Are you happy? Is this what you wanted to hear? Now you know what a broken heart feels like!"

"Who is it?" Punk asks.

"None of your business!" AJ snaps. "And if Paul seems to know so much about me, why didn't he know that?"

"That's my kid in there, I kinda want to know who the father-figure will be in it's life." Punk says.

"Just leave! You don't want me to have stress, then get the fuck out!" AJ snaps.

"Not until I get answers."

"I'm not telling you, because I'm not with him yet. I'm not going to be until you sign the damn papers. And I'm going to make sure you do, because I'm going to be there when David, not Paul, gives me the papers to sign then he'll make sure you sign it!"

"But the problem is, April, you still love me. I know you do. You wouldn't be on the verge of tears right now if you didn't love me. Whoever this douche is, I will destroy, because no matter what, you will always and forever love me!" Punk snaps storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

AJ stands there as tears roll down her cheek.

'The problem is...' AJ thinks to herself.

"I think I do love you." AJ says out loud.

_"Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for"_

_June 8, 2014_

_RAW_

AJ walks to the gorilla area, tonight she is running RAW with Daniel. Going to adress the Nikki issue. To reveal the jerk Punk really is. And if her confession comes out from Punk, she'll just break him, not him breaking her.

As she walks down the halls to the gorilla, already late for starting RAW, she puts her hair up in a high ponytail completing the outfit that will kill Punk when he sees her. A green dress with grey blazer and grey chucks. Once she makes it to the gorilla area, she sees Daniel looking at the monitor there, she then realizes Punk is out talking.

"Get my music ready." AJ says. Her music plays and she walks out with Daniel.

"What are you doing here, Phil? It's my night." AJ says.

"I'm just here to tell everyone who you're really in love with and that would be me. But you're in denial. You think it's someone else. Well, April, who is it?" Punk asks.

"None of your business. My personal life is no longer your business, because you're not involved in it. No more AJPunk Scandals. No more I hate you but I love you relationship. No more pinning me up against a wall. This is just business between me and you now. No real relationship." AJ says.

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_  
_What we had, oh no"_

"Really? If you feel that way, let's get David out here with the divorce papers." Punk says motioning for David to come out.

He comes out with a pen and a stack on papers. AJ and Punk look at the papers sadly.

"AJ, sign your real name right here." David says pointing to a line on the paper.

"April!" Daniel says and AJ looks to him with watery eyes. "You're not ready."

AJ looks up to Punk who looks the same as her, watery eyes.

"Phil, do you really want to do this?" Daniel asks.

Punk looks to Daniel then back at a now crying AJ who is now signing her name on the paper then turning her back to cry into her hands.

David then hands the papers to Punk who signs them. AJ, who is looking at the titantron to see if he signed them, flinches when he does sign them.

"That's it. You two are officially divorced." David says leaving the ring.

She then wipes her tears and turns around to see a very happy Kelly Kelly and Paul and a sad and pissed off Punk.

"I can't believe you did that..." Daniel mutters.

AJ has a sharp pain go through her stomach, she clenches her eyes shut in pain. The only person that noticed was Punk who was looking at her the whole time. He is instantly at her side.

"April, what's wrong?" Punk asks.

"Go... away. You're... no longer... my husband." AJ manages to get out holding her stomach in pain. She then pases out and Punk catches her.

"Get a doctor over here!" Daniel yells.

Punk is just looking at the frail AJ in his arms.

_"Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_  
_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for"_

* * *

The next thing Punk remembers is he is at the hospital.

"I'm April Jeanette Me-Brooks' husband. Is she ok?" Punk asks the lady at the desk.

"The doctor will be out to talk to you." The nurse says.

Punk goes into the waiting room when Daniel, Kofi and Dolph run in.

"Is the baby ok?" Daniel asks.

"Is April ok?" Dolph asks.

Punk just glares at Dolph.

"I don't know yet..." Punk mumbles.

A doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Phillip Brooks?" The woman asks.

"Yes?" Punk asks.

"The baby and mother are ok. But April was showing early signs of contractions. She'll have to stay here for observation." She says.

"Can I see her?" He asks.

"Yes,"

Punk instantly goes to her room.

She is slowly waking up when he walks in.

"What happened? Is the baby ok?" AJ asks.

"You fainted, everything is fine." Punk says.

"When can I leave? I hate hospitals." AJ says.

"You are showing early signs of contractions, you have to stay here for observation." Punk says.

"Great..." AJ says. "Who's running RAW?!"

"Brie. Don't worry I wouldn't let Paul run it." Punk says.

"Oh..." AJ says.

"Look, I just want to know who will probably raise my kid because you obviously won't want me to." Punk says.

"If you're going to do this, then get the hell out!" AJ snaps.

"Just remember one thing, April, I have to sign that I don't want half custody over her!" Punk says leaving the room.

'I didn't mean to hurt you...' AJ thinks to herself as she tries not to cry.

* * *

_June 15, 2014_

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_  
_What we had, oh no"_

Tonight, AJ is finally going to run RAW.

She is in her locker-room when there is a knock on the door. She answers it to see Paul Heyman standing there.

"Ugh, what do you want?" AJ asks in disgust.

"Miss Lee, I would like to say I hope you have a good show tonight." Paul says.

"Go to hell." AJ says about to shut the door but is stopped when his foot blocks her from shutting it.

"Miss Lee, AJ if I may, I would also like to say, stay away from my client. You are a distraction. You and your bastard child. So I suggest you stay away, or I will send Paige, Kelly Kelly, Maria and Lita after you and the crazy bastard child you are carrying.." Paul says.

AJ just smiles at him. "The child belongs to me and your 'client', CM Punk. And I may be pregnant, but I'm not dead." She then kicks him in the groin and smiles as he lands to the ground.

Daniel then comes up to her.

"AJ, we have to go." He says then sees Paul on the ground. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing..." AJ says as she steps on Paul's stomach with her foot as she steps over him. "You're lucky I didn't pick the heels, Heyman. Think about it next time before you threaten me and my child."

AJ's music starts and her and Daniel go out together.

"Punk couldn't get rid of me that easily, again." AJ says. "Tonight, I'm running RAW. Not Punk. Not Brie. Me and Daniel are. I would just like to start with proving to you all how badly Punk wants me. See about two weeks ago, he came to my room begging for me. Don't worry, I didn't sleep with him. But I did handcuff him to the bed in only his boxers. And yes, I brought pictures."

The pictures are put up on the titantron and everyone laughs.

"He's a womanizer, and I suggest the four girls backstage who are acting as his hoeskis, should leave him. Lita has been with him like four times, she should know that. He cheated on her with me! I think I even knew I would get hurt, but he is a womaizer. Every girl wants him. But there's always that stronger girl that is more powerful than him. That'd be me. Our divorce is final, and I'm moving on. But I know Punk won't. He loves me. I will always love him. But the problem is, he won't get rid of his whores. So, we can't be together, and he obviously has commitment issues." AJ says. "Anyway, Daniel, would you like to announce the matches we have come up with?"

Daniel announces all the matches when Punk's music starts and him and Kelly Kelly come out.

_"I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?"_

"Paul isn't out here because someone." Punk looks to AJ. "Kicked him in the groin then stepped on him."

"Yeah, yeah, it was me and I'm so glad I did." AJ says.

"Well, I saw you got 'revenge' on me for revealing our personal life. But it's been out there since September... almost two years ago. People are over that." Punk says.

"Unlike you are over me. Because I have proof you say my name when you're screwing your whores." AJ says. "So, be careful around me. And it's not Kelly Kelly. Has anyone heard the story of how he picked me over that bleach blonde Barbie who spreads her legs so much she's the new Eve Torres!"

Kelly tries to slap her but AJ catches her hand.

"Well, here's the story. From September 2011 till May 2012, she tried to get with Punk. But Punk had feelings for me. He has since my days on NXT. Those feelings are mutual. But she still tried to be with him. She failed when she found out I was sleeping with him, dating him, and in a storyline with him!" AJ says.

_"I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
_(Oh, oh, oh)_  
_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_  
_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor"_

"But even though she's one of his sluts, I know for a fact she still hasn't slept with him." AJ adds.

"You little bitch!" Kelly Kelly yells as she tries to attack AJ but she slaps her which sends Kelly falling to the ground holding her cheek.

Punk just seems to not care AJ slapped one of his tramps.

"See, Kelly Kelly, Punk doesn't care that I slapped you, but when you slap me, he'll run to my side every time." AJ says smirking. "Let's go Daniel."

Her and Daniel leave the ring with Punk behind them yelling at them.

_"I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor_  
_I guess you better go and get your armor_  
_(Get your armor)_  
_Get your armor"_

Daniel leaves to go to his locker-room to get ready for his match against Wade Barrett while Punk still yells at AJ as she walks down the halls.

She completely ignores him. He eventually loses track of her so he goes to her office where he sees her kissing...

_"Why does love always feel like?_  
_Why does love always feel like?_  
_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks.**

**Who did she kiss?**

**Who does AJ like?**

**Should they have gotten a divorce?**

**Review and vote!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, last night I went to the Smackdown taping and I would just like to say it sucked! No AJ. No Miz. No Fandango. No Shield (I hate the Shield, but I want to boo them). No Punk. No one good! But I heard that at Battleground, Punk stayed an hour after to be with AJ and then him and her left together. And people say they aren't together... I have proof they're together! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_June 15, 2014_

_"I'm breaking down; gonna start from scratch_  
_Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch_  
_My lips are saying goodbye_  
_My eyes are finally dry_

_I'm not the way that I used to be_  
_I took the record off repeat_  
_You killed me, but I survived_  
_And now I'm coming alive"_

Punk walks into her office to see her kissing Seth.

Right when Punk's shock wears off, AJ breaks the kiss leaving Seth sort of shocked.

"Punk, you wanted to know who will be the father figure in our daughter's life, and here he is." AJ says smirking.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke, right?" Punk asks.

"No," AJ says.

Punk storms out of the room.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Seth asks.

"I need you and The Shield's help, but you'll have to drop Paige as your partner if you help me." AJ says.

"Ok, I may hate Paige now, but I hate you even more. What would I do for you?" Seth asks.

"If you guys help me, then when I win the GM position, you three will get title opprotunities." AJ says. "Dean will get a World Heavyweight title match, Roman will get an Intercontinental title match, and you, Seth, will get a WWE title match against CM Punk. It's brilliant. But you three just have to help me."

"Why?"

"Because, I need protection once she is born. People have proven to me, they hate me and will do anything to destroy me. I need to stop them and destroy Punk. All I need for you to do is pretend you are in love with me. It'll be torture for both of us. But if you don't do it, I'll reveal your little secret." AJ says.

"Bitch..." Seth mumbles.

AJ just smirks at his comment.

'I have total control...' She thinks to herself.

_"I'll never be that girl again_  
_No-oh-oh_  
_I'll never be that girl again_  
_No-oh-oh_

_My innocence is wearing thin_  
_But my heart is growing strong_  
_So call me, call me, call me_  
_Miss Movin' On_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Miss Movin' On_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Yeah"_

AJ is walking through the halls happier than ever, but she knows it won't stay that way. Every time she's this happy, something bad happens.

Just then, Stephanie, comes up to her.

"You little bitch!" Stephanie spats.

"Nice to see you too skank- I mean Steph." AJ says with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

"I'm not affraid of you. We're both pregnant. And I'll sue your ass if you lay a finger on me."

"You ruined my marriage!" Stephanie yells.

"You ruined mine!" AJ says through gritted teeth. "You helped Punk send me away to a mental hospital for five fucking months! You can't say I ruined your's when you had everyone turn against me! Even my fucking husband you convinced! You ruined my marriage and my life, so you can go fuck yourself!"

"You told my husband I cheated on him."

"Which was true! You fucked John and ruined Nikki's life! Did you know John hit her because of you? He is defending your sorry ass. I feel so bad for Nikki that she has to go through what I went through so many times. I went through it like a week ago. Thankfully I'm stronger and can help her through this, but I had no one. I had no one because of you!" AJ snaps then storms away.

"You aren't going to get away with this, April!" Stephanie yells after her.

"I already have, bitch!" AJ yells back without stopping or turning around.

"If you lose you're fired!" Stephanie yells.

AJ stops and turns on her heel.

"Thank God! Then I won't have to work for a skank like you!" She storms off after yelling at her.

_"I broke the glass that surrounded me (Surrounded me)_  
_I ain't the way you remember me (Remember me)_  
_I was such a good girl_  
_So fragile, but no more._

_I jumped the fence to the other side (The other side)_  
_My whole world was electrified (Elecrified)_  
_Now I'm no longer afraid_  
_It's Independence Day_  
_It's Independence Day"_

"AJ!" Someone yells from behind her.

She turns around to see Cody and Goldust coming down the hall.

"What's going on?" AJ asks.

"Punk has gone crazy." Cody says.

"He's out there with a kendo stick demanding Seth come out." Goldust says.

"No, no, no!" AJ says going to the gorilla area.

"Dammit!" She says as she looks at the screen which is of an angry Punk with Paul and Kelly Kelly trying to stop him.

She then hears The Shield's music start but it is stopped when AJ's comes on just after that.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" AJ shouts into the mic as she walks down the ramp. "Dean, Roman, Seth, don't come any closer!"

She then turns to face Punk.

"You son of a bitch." AJ mouths to him.

"What do you think you're doing ruining my show?" AJ asks.

"I'm not ruining anyone's show, April, I'm here to teach Seth a leason about stealing other guys' girls!" Punk says glaring at Seth.

"We're divorced!" AJ snaps.

"That's still my kid!" He snaps.

"I don't care! Until she comes out, you don't have rights. And you can't decide who I want to date, since we are divorced."

The next thing that happens is Seth has made it down to the ring and is hiding. After AJ finishes, he gets in the ring and tries to hit Punk with a chair, but Punk grabs the chair before he can hit him and he throws it out of the ring. He then delivers multiple kendo stick hits to Seth until Roman and Dean come down to the ring. Kofi and Dolph then come out also with kendo sticks, stopping Dean and Roman.

Punk then drops the kendo stick and exits the ring then grabs AJ's arm and drags her backstage.

"What the fuck, Punk!" AJ says trying to pull away. "Let me go!"

He takes her to his locker-room.

"April, can you just tell me the truth?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The truth. I know you don't like Seth. Seth hates you!" Punk says.

"People change. Unlike you."

"Seth hates you more than anything. He wouldn't change." Punk says.

"Whatever... I have an appointment tomorrow for a check-up on the baby. You can come if you want, I really don't care." AJ says storming out of the room.

_"I'll never be that girl again_  
_No-oh-oh_  
_I'll never be that girl again_  
_No-oh-oh_

_My innocence is wearing thin_  
_But my heart is growing strong_  
_So call me, call me, call me_  
_Miss Movin' On_

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (the way it was)_  
_I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (gonna be enough)_  
_It's gonna be enough"_

* * *

AJ is now at in her hotel-room about to go to bed when her phone rings.

"Hello?" AJ asks.

"It's me."

"Punk, what do you want?"

"What time is your appointment?" He asks.

"You actually want to go." She asks in shock.

"Don't act so surprised, you won't let me see any sonogram pictures, so I'll have to go." He says.

"Fine, just meet me in my hotel-room tomorrow morning at seven AM." AJ says.

"Ok, goodnight, April." He says.

"Yeah, goodnight." She says and hangs up.

'Did I make a mistake?' She asks herself.

_"I'll never be that girl again_  
_No-oh-oh_  
_I'll never be that girl again_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

_My innocence is wearing thin_  
_But my heart is growing strong_  
_So call me, call me, call me_  
_Miss Movin' On (oooon)_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on and on)_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Miss Movin' On (on and on and on and on)_  
_Oh-oh-oh (on and on and on and on)_  
_Miss Movin' On_  
_Oh-oh-oh (hey, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'm movin' on"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Miss Movin' On" by the girl group I hate the most, Fifth Harmony, but the song fits *shrugs*.**

**What will happen at the appointment?**

**What is Seth's secret?**

**Review and vote!**


	16. Chapter 16

_June 16, 2014_

_"What if?_  
_What if I'm the one for you?_  
_And you're the one for me?_  
_What if?_

_If you are the one_  
_Then us meeting here is fate_  
_Future with a dog named Red_  
_Buy a house with a fireplace"_

Punk goes to AJ's hotel-room right at seven AM. He knocks on the door and AJ answers.

"Oh, hey Punk, just in time." AJ says with a smile. "Come in."

He steps into the room.

"Look, we really need to talk." AJ says.

"Uh... Ok, about what?"

"Last night, Kelly Kelly, an annonymous person, and Maria sent me texts saying if I don't stay away, me and the baby will pay. Please tell me you aren't the annonymous person."

"No! I swear, April, I'm not!" Punk says.

"Did you tell them to send me them?" AJ asks.

"No! I have no idea who sent them." Punk says.

"Ok... Well we need to talk about the leader of the skanks, Amy. She called me last night. She asked if I could meet her for coffee or something and I'm seriously scared this is a set up." AJ says. "I don't want to get hurt emotionally or physically anymore."

"Look, I know, I would never ever send Lita to attack you. Maybe I would have in the past, but you're pregnant now." Punk says.

"That didn't stop you from sending Maria to attack me!" AJ snaps.

"Then don't go. Lita hates you for I guess what she thinks 'stealing' me from her. But it's always been you. Not Amy." Punk says.

"Phil, we're not doing it again. You're going to be at the birth so I can scream at you for doing this to me and you can't get mad at me for it and then we'll name her together and then you'll be the fun uncle and she won't see our past. She won't see her birth certificat. She won't see me announcing my pregnancy. Not until she is old enough to understand what you did to me." AJ says.

Punk sighs realizing he fucked up on their relationship. "Ok, it's better than being out of her life forever."

"We're going to be late." AJ says.

_"This is the first I've seen your face_  
_But there's a chance we are soul mates_  
_I know that this might sound crazy_  
_'Cause you don't know my name_

_But we can't, we can't tell the future, no_  
_But that's just the beauty of the world we know_  
_So I'ma say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?_  
_We all can say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?"_

They arrive at AJ's doctor's office. They are now waiting in the waiting room.

"April Mendez." A nurse calls.

Her and Punk go into a room and AJ lays on a table while Punk paces back and forth.

"Calm down..." AJ says.

AJ's doctor, Addison Montgomery, comes in.

"Hello, April. Is this the father?" Her doctor asks.

"Yeah... This is Phil Brooks." AJ says. "Unfortunately..." She then mumbles.

AJ lifts her shirt up so her stomach is exposed.

"The gel will be cold at first." She says.

AJ just nods her head as the gel goes on her stomach.

A few minutes later a noise fills the quiet room.

"That's the heartbeat." She says. "And there's a foot. And there's the head." She adds pointing at spots on the screen.

AJ looks over to Punk who is just staring at the screen, frozen.

"Would you like a sonogram picture?" She asks cleaning the gel off AJ's stomach.

"Yeah..." AJ says pulling her shirt down.

AJ and Punk go to AJ's rental car.

"Phil, are you ok?" AJ asks.

"That was our baby?" Punk asks turning to AJ.

"Y-yeah... For three more months, then it's mine." AJ says.

"But my name will be on the birth certificate. You said she won't see my name on her birth certificate because she won't find it. So, I can still get half-custody of her and at least help make decisions for her life." Punk says.

"I guess... She gave me two pictures, did you want the other?" AJ asks.

"Of course!" Punk says.

They then drive back to the hotel.

"April, if you want to fix things with Amy, talk to her and I'll make sure other's are around to make sure she doesn't do or say anything to you." Punk says.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could be there with me to make sure she really doesn't say anything." AJ says.

"If you want me to then yeah, of course. Anything for you." Punk says.

"Phil, we need to be just friends. For the baby's sake." AJ says.

"You're right..." Punk says.

"I better get my bags and go to Smackdown. I'll talk to you later." AJ says going into her hotel-room.

_"What if? What if? What if?_  
_What if? What if? What if?"_

* * *

_Smackdown_

_'Stop thinking about her...'_ Punk thinks to himself as he gets ready for Miz TV with the candidates as their last plea for people's votes since everyone will vote then the results will be showed on Monday.

"Are you ready?" Paul asks.

"Yeah..." Punk says leaving the locker-room.

They all go out and into the ring with Miz.

"Welcome to Miz TV! Tonight's guests are the only Bella Twin left, Brie Bella, the very controversial, AJ Lee and her now ex-husband or something, CM Punk." Miz says. "I must ask, Brie, how is Nikki doing?"

"Better than she was a week ago." Brie says.

"Good. AJ, how are you taking the divorce?"

"Uh, I'm taking it just fine."

"Punk?" Miz asks.

He thinks for a second. "Not as good as AJ."

AJ looks over to him and they stare at each other for a few moments before Brie rolls her eye and gently pushes AJ into Punk's arms.

"Brianna!" AJ snaps. Brie giggles while Miz and Daniel laugh as Paul and Kelly Kelly glare at them.

Kelly goes over to Brie and shoves her making Brie very angry.

'Thank God I didn't pick the dress.' Brie thinks to herself as she tackles Kelly to the ground.

Daniel and Miz try to break the girls up, but fail as Maria and Paige come running down. As they enter the ring the shove AJ and she falls against Punk again. This time, AJ stands on her tip toes and kiss him.

He runs his tonuge along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth allowing his tongue to thrust into her mouth. They completely ignore the screaming from Heyman to stop, the crying of the three whores in the corner, Brie and Daniel in too much shock to do anything, and Miz just standing there thinking about how awesome this segment has turned into.

A moment later, Lita runs down to the ring and tries to break up the ex's. But is too late because then AJ breaks the kiss and exits the ring going past Lita as she quickly goes backstage, shocked at what she just did.

'What the fuck just happened?' Is the thought in everyone's mind.

_"Yeah, picture me on one knee_  
_With the perfect diamond ring_  
_We just met but if you said yes_  
_We'd have our wedding on the beach_

_It could happen, raise three kids_  
_And we grow old oh, so happily_  
_I know this may sound crazy_  
_'Cause I don't know your name_

_But we can't, we can't tell the future, no_  
_But that's just the beauty of the world we know_  
_So I'ma say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?_  
_We all can say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?"_

Punk is walking backstage with Paul, who is yelling at him, and his three whores crying. But he is completely ignoring all of them. He's just focusing on trying to figure out what happened.

He then sees Lita storming past the group as she storms to AJ's locker-room.

"Amy!" Punk yells running after her. He's too late, by the time he gets there, Lita is already in the room and has locked the door.

"April! Open this door now!" Punk yells through the door.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Phil!" He hears Lita snap.

"Dammit!" Punk yells kicking the door as he runs through the halls.

He gets to the locker-room where Dolph, all Shield members, Kofi, Cody, Wade, and Goldust are.

"Amy has trapped April in her locker-room and April's going to die if we don't get her out!" Punk says.

Instantly everyone stands up and runs through the halls where Brie and Daniel are trying to get the door open.

"Open this fucking door, Amy, now before I kick it in and kill your ass!" Brie yells hearing AJ's crying.

A few minutes later of trying to get the door open, trying to kick it in, and trying to figure out how to get Lita to open it, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Michelle, and Sheamus run up.

"I heard what Lita did. Why isn't anyone doing anything!?" Kaitlyn asks.

"We can't get the door open. Amy must've put a chair or something against it." Kofi says.

"Where the fuck are the McMahons!" Michelle yells as Triple-H, Stephanie, and Vince run up.

"Amy, get this door open now!" Triple-H yells through the door, not even caring Stephanie is next to him.

"That won't happen until I'm finished with this slut!" Lita yells back as they hear AJ's crying.

"She's going to kill my fucking kid!" Punk snaps.

"We got a plan." Sheamus says as him, Dolph, Goldust, Kofi, Triple-H, Cody, and Wade stand in front of the door. They all kick at the door at the same time. Three kicks and they get the door open and see Lita laying punch after punch on to AJ.

Michelle, Maxine, and Kaitlyn drag Lita by the hair down the hall as Brie runs over to AJ.

"April! April!" Brie yells as she sees AJ go in and out of conciousness. "We have to get her to a hospital."

"We have to call the cops!" Wade says.

"Phil, how many weeks is she?" Brie asks.

He doesn't respond he just runs to the other side of AJ.

"Phil!" Brie says. "How many weeks is she?"

"Uh twenty-seven I think." Punk says.

"Dammit!" Brie says. "Stephanie, you have to know something about kids!"

"I don't know! I never had anyone attack me during my pregnancies!" Stephanie says.

"Call 911!" Brie snaps at Daniel as she looks at AJ's jeans that are soaked with blood. "Dammit!"

Triple-H runs out of the room and comes back with two medics.

"Brie, Phil, you have to step away from April!" Triple-H says.

"No fucking way!" Brie snaps at them.

"Brianna, go kick Amy's ass." Daniel says.

Brie looks up at him then leaves the room to find Lita.

"April!" One of the medics say trying to get her to open her eyes. "We're going to get you to a hospital."

The other medic lifts up her shirt to see her stomach that has bruises all over.

_"Don't know what tomorrow brings_  
_But I'm still hoping that you are the one for me_  
_Oh, and what if I had you and what if you had me_  
_And, baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?_

_What if? What if? What if?_  
_What if? What if?"_

The ambulence comes and Brie and Punk get in with AJ while Stephanie and Triple-H agree to be in the same room to run Smackdown and announce what had happened. Kaitlyn, Maxine, and Michelle have Lita and are waiting for the cops to show up to arrest her for assult and maybe even attempted murder.

"What if I didn't I never met April Mendez?" Punk mumbles to himself as he looks at AJ's motionless form as they speed to the hospital in the ambulence.

_"But we can't, we can't tell the future, no_  
_But that's just the beauty of the world we know_  
_So I'ma say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?_  
_We all can say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?_

_But we can't, we can't tell the future, no_  
_But that's just the beauty of the world we know_  
_So I'ma say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?_  
_We all can say du, du, du-du, du-du, du-du, baby, what if?"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "What If" by Jason Derulo.**

**Will AJ survive?**

**Will the baby survive?**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_June 16, 2014_

_"Step one, you say, We need to talk_  
_He walks, you say, Sit down, it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came"_

"Pregnant female, she was assulted at work." Doctor April Kepner says.

"Assulted at work. Where does she work?" Doctor Miranda Bailey asks.

"WWE." Brie says as her and Punk come in through the doors.

"Isn't that wrestling?" Doctor Kepner asks.

"Yes!" Punk and Brie say in unison.

"Are any of you related to...?" Doctor Bailey trails off.

"April M-Brooks." Punk says. "And I'm her ex-husband, Phil Brooks. And that's my kid in her!"

"We're going to do everything we can to save her and the baby. Alex, Meredith can you come talk to mister Brooks and... his friend. And page Doctor Robins." Miranda says running off with Doctor Keptner to try to save AJ and the baby.

"How did this happen?" Alex asks.

"His crazy ass ex-girlfriend, Amy Dumas, who also works, well probably is now worked, for WWE got jealous because Phil here kissed his ex-wife on camera while we were taping for Smackdown which airs on Friday nights and so Amy got super jealous and ran backstage, went into AJ's locker-room and beat the shit out of her, because Punk is sleeping with four sluts!" Brie snaps.

"Nice!" Alex says and Meredith nudges him in the ribs.

"Is she being charged?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah." Brie says.

"Alex! I need you with the April Brooks case!" Doctor Arizona Robins says running into the elevator.

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all, you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence"_

"Dammit! She's losing a lot of blood!" Arizona says.

"We have to call her!" Doctor Kepner says.

"We should have called Addison ten minutes ago for the baby's sake!" Alex says.

"Doctor Keptner, call Doctor Montgomory and tell Chief Hunt to get a chopper to get her." Doctor Robins says.

Doctor Callie Torres comes in the room.

"What bones broke?" She asks.

"April Brooks, twenty-seven, injuries to the chest, abdoman, and arms. She is pregnant." The intern Jo says.

"She's a wrestler?" Callie asks looking at her X-Rays.

"How do you know that?" Miranda asks.

"It's that or she's being abussed and that's very unlikely since I know that face. That face is AJ Lee." Callie says.

"Well, this face, might die along with her baby if we don't open her up soon. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Her arm is definitely broken, she may need screws in her neck and spine." Callie says. "Who did this?"

"Amy Dumas, crazy ex-girlfriend of AJ's ex-husband." Alex says.

"Addison is on her way." April says.

"You're not needed. You can leave." Arizona says as she tries to help Alex find a heartbeat on the baby.

"She's going to need stitches. Someone page Doctor Avery." Callie says.

"I got a heartbeat but it's faint. The baby may need to be delivered soon." Alex says.

"Someone get the father and ask how many weeks she is." Arizona says.

"She looks no more than twenty." Callie says.

"I'll ask him." Miranda says.

_"Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God he hears you_  
_And pray to God he hears you_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life"_

"Mister Brooks, how many weeks is Miss Brooks?" Miranda asks.

"Twenty-seven. She was just at the doctor today." Punk says.

"Who's her doctor?" She asks.

"Doctor Addison Montgomery." Brie says.

"Well, she's a good friend to the hospital and we just called her here to help." Miranda says as Kofi, Cody, Daniel, Wade, Goldust, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Michelle, JoJo, Randy, Dolph, all Shield memebers, and Sheamus come in. All still in their ring gear.

"Who the hell are you people?" Miranda asks.

Brie instantly goes over to the crying divas to comfort them.

"They're our family." Punk says.

Triple-H and Stephanie then come through the door, still not caring being in the same room.

"Are you April's doctor?" Triple-H asks.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Paul and this is my wife, Stephanie. We run the WWE. We are AJ's bosses." He says.

"No, I'm not. The lead doctor on this case is Doctor Addison Montgomery who is on her way here from California." Miranda says.

She then goes back to the room.

_"As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came"_

When Miranda makes it back to the room, Addison is already there.

"Dammit, she's having contractions!" Addison says. "She's only twenty-seven weeks."

"I had my baby at twenty-six." Callie says. "I need to get her into surgery."

"Her nose is definitely broken also." Doctor Jackson Avery says.

"I need to stop her contractions!" Addison snaps getting a drug that should stop her contractions.

For the next few minutes, the contractions start to stop.

"Ok, Callie, opperate. But Alex and I are going to monitor her contractions. Arizona, be on stand-by for a premi in the NICU." Addison says. "Someone give Phil an update."

"I'll do it!" April volunteers herself running off into the waiting room that is filled with WWE Superstars and Divas.

"Uh, who are you people?" She asks.

"The WWE Family." Triple-H says getting up with Stephanie. "How is she?"

"Mister Brooks!" April says.

Punk stands up and goes over to them.

"April needs surgery because her arm is definitely broken and she may need screws in her spine and neck. Doctor Torres is an excellent ortho surgeon and will take good care of, April. She was showing signs of early labor, but Doctor Montgomery stopped the contractions and is monitoring them with Doctor Karev." April says. "Also, the plastic surgeon, Doctor Avery, said her nose is broken so that will be fixed."

"Thank you..." Stephanie says.

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life"_

"Dammit! The contractions are starting again. The baby is in distress." Addison says.

"Hold on." Callie says finishing sewing her up. "Ok, go."

She then leaves and they turn AJ on her back as Addison and Alex scrub in.

"I'm her OBGYN. I just saw her this morning. How could a human being do something like this?" Addison asks.

"Jealousy over a guy." Alex says.

They open AJ up to try to stop the contractions.

"She's crashing!" Alex says.

"Wait, she had chest injuries! Someone page cardio!" Addison says. "We're going to have to take the baby out. Someone page Doctor Robins!"

They take the small baby out and hand her to Arizona right when Doctor Christina Yang comes in.

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"Chest injuries they missed." Addison says trying to close AJ up.

"We're going to have to crack her chest." She says.

"I got a heartbeat!" Arizona says.

"Take her to the NICU." Addison says.

"She's stable." Christina says.

"Doctor Karev, can you give the father an update?" Addison asks.

Alex leaves the room.

"How to save a life  
How to save a life"

"Phil Brooks..." Alex says.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Doctor Montgomery had to take the baby out, but the baby is fine in the hands of Doctor Robins. April's chest injuries were also related to her heart so Doctor Yang had to open her chest up and fix the issue. But both mother and child are doing fine." Alex says.

"When can I see her?" Punk asks.

"Not for a few hours, but you can see your daughter." Alex says.

"Brie," Punk calls as Brie comes up to them. "Did you want to see the baby with me?"

"They took it out?" Brie asks.

"Her out. Yes." Punk says.

"Yeah..." Brie says.

Alex takes them to the NICU.

"You're going to have to wear these gowns." Arizona says handing them pink gowns.

They put them on then follow her to the baby.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Arizona asks.

"Should we even name her yet? What if she isn't as strong as her mom?" Punk asks.

"She's still going to need a name." Arizona says.

"I didn't have time to think of a name. I just found out April was pregnant last month." Punk says.

"Why didn't you find out sooner?" Arizona asks.

"I put her in a mental hospital." Punk says playing with the tiny babies arm through the side of the basket she is in.

"What?" Arizona asks.

"Not for really any real reason." Punk says. "But I don't know what to name her."

"April could name her." Brie suggests.

"And you are?" Arizona asks.

"Brianna Garcia, or Brie Bella, AJ's ex-best friend, but I was there when they finally got the door open and her ex-friends dragged her attacker away but I definitely helped, especially with my very little nurses training. I filled out the form for all her vitals and her past because Punk didn't know her blood type or anything." Brie says.

"Why not Brianna or Bella?" Arizona asks.

"I don't know... Me and AJ have a rough past." Brie says.

"When will April be awake?" Punk asks.

"You can go see her." Arizona says.

Punk leaves while Brie looks at the baby.

"You probably saved April and this baby's life today." Arizona says.

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life"_

Punk went into the room right when AJ woke up.

"W-what h-happened?" AJ asks.

"Amy attacked you." Punk says.

"The baby..."

"Is fine. They had to take her out and she's in the NICU."

"I don't have a name for her yet." AJ says.

"I know... We don't have to name her now." Punk says.

"What about Amy?" AJ asks.

"Sitting in a cold cell." Punk says.

"When I get better... I'm going to kick her ass." AJ says.

"That may be a while. Doctor Torres had to put screws in your neck." Punk says. "And your nose is broken."

"Eve was my doctor?" AJ asks.

"Ahh, they put you on drugs..." Punk says.

"When can I see her?"

"You've just had major surgery and she's just all tubes and wires right now anyway. She can't even open her eyes yet."

"Yeah, you're going to want to see her when she's cuter." Addison says walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone stabbed me multiple times in the stomach." AJ says.

"Well, you're close. I guess Amy had a knife with her, and was about to use it when we got the door open." Triple-H says walking in with Stephanie.

"You'll have bruising and a scar on your stomach. But there are medicines for the scaring and the bruises should go away." Addison says. "I'm going to go see your really cute baby."

"Stephanie, I'm really sorry about what I said..." AJ says.

"It's fine..." Stephanie says.

"Wait, why are you two getting along?" AJ asks.

"For you..." Triple-H says.

That's when Doctor Avery comes in.

"Hi April, I'm Doctor Avery. You needed stitches on your head and it looks like your nose is broken which will require surgery. But you just had a c-section, so I think we should wait." Jackson says.

"When can I see my baby?" AJ asks.

"When you heal. And she's just-" Jackson is cut off.

"Just tubes and wires, I know..." AJ says.

"Dammit!" Hunter says looking at his phone. "Amy just got released on bail."

"Who bailed her out?" Punk asks.

"...You have got to be kidding me!" Stephanie says storming out of the room with Triple-H behind her.

That's when Brie and Nikki run to the door.

"Amy... Got released... On bail..." Brie pants out.

"Nikki!" AJ says.

"By who!?" Punk asks.

"Dammit! John's on his way here!" Nikki says quickly leaving the area.

"By who?" Punk and AJ ask in unison.

"Please tell them who released her." Jackson says.

"...Paul, Kelly, Maria." Brie says.

"What about Paige?" AJ asks.

"No, she went to the hotel right after you were taken the ambulence took you here." Brie says.

"She's going to come after her..." AJ says.

"No she won't." Punk says.

"Yes, she will!" AJ snaps. "If Amy wanted me dead before, she'll want her dead now!"

"What does she look like? I basically run this hospital, I can tell security not to let her in." Jackson says.

"Tall, red hair, probably with another red haired chick, a girl that looks like a Barbie doll and a guy that looks like a walrus." Brie says.

"Ok... I'll tell them that. And Doctor Robins is closely monitoring her, so she won't be out of her sight." Jackson says then leaves the room.

"He was cute." Brie says.

_"How to save a life_  
_How to save a life"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "How To Save A Life" by The Fray.**

**Will the baby live?**

**Will Lita come looking for AJ?**

**What should AJ and Punk name the baby?**

**I'll put up a poll on my page of five names and you can vote which one you like best.**

**Review and vote!**


	18. Chapter 18

_June 24, 2014_

_"You shout it out,_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up"_

It's been a week since everything happened. AJ and the still un-named baby girl are still in the hospital. AJ should be released soon, but the baby must stay in the hospital for at least two more months.

Brie comes into the room.

"Good news, you won." Brie says.

"Did you tell Vince?" AJ asks.

"Yup, he just needs you to call him and he said I can run RAW and Smackdown while you're recovering." Brie says.

"And the Amy status?" AJ asks.

"No one has seen her since she was let out on bail." Brie says.

"Ok, now pictures." AJ says.

Brie goes over to AJ with her phone.

"She's breathing on her own now." Brie says.

Doctor Torres comes into the room.

"When can I see my baby?" AJ asks.

"Not until you are fully recovered." Callie says.

"Have you figured out a name yet?" Brie asks.

"No, we've thought of five names and can't agree on one. Demi, Brittany, Ariana, Bella... and Brianna or Brie." AJ says.

"Why is it so hard to pick?" Brie asks.

"We like the other names..." AJ says.

"April, you're going to need to do physical therapy if you go back into wrestling as a wrestler." Callie says.

"I don't know if I'll be doing that anytime soon..." AJ says.

"Well, you probably have maybe three years of wrestling left before your neck starts bothering you again and you'll have to retire." Callie says.

"Right now, I just want to see her." AJ says.

"Her who should be named Brianna..." Brie mumbles.

Callie leaves then Jackson comes in.

"April, how's your nose feeling?" Jackson asks.

"You just did surgery on it yesterday, it feels awful." AJ says.

"Are you sure you don't want something to help with the pain?" Jackson asks.

"No, I'm straight-edge, I don't need drugs." AJ says.

"Jackson!" Doctor Kepner yells as she runs down the hall to AJ's room.

"Amy... Dumas... got in." Doctor Kepner says panting.

"What!?" All three people in the room ask.

"Doctor Bailey, Doctor Shepard, Doctor Grey, Stephanie, and Hunter are trying to talk to them but they're lawyer I guess Mister Heyman demands to see the baby and April..." Doctor Kepner says.

"Where is Doctor Robins?" Jackson asks.

"NICU with the baby." She says.

"Tell security to get her out." Jackson says.

"The guy she's with says he'll sue if they touch any of them."

"Make sure she looks through the viewing window outside of the NICU and make sure three people are in here with April." Jackson says leaving the room to find out what's going on. "April stay here with AJ and Brie."

Nikki comes into the room.

"Amy is down there arguing with everyone with Paul, Kelly Kelly, and Maria." Nikki says.

"Well you have to stay here to make sure she doesn't do anything to AJ." Brie says.

For the next ten minutes, April just plays with AJ's chart and keeps checking her vitals and stuff while Brie tries to convince AJ to name the baby Brianna while Nikki tries to convince her to name her Bella, then Lita, Paul, Maria, and Kelly Kelly come through the door.

"Hey April..." Lita says. "I heard you had a baby girl... She looks like you... And Punk. Her eyes are covered, but I bet they're green, she has your skin tone, his nose, probably his annoying personality. Let's just hope she doesn't have your slutty attitude."

"I'm sorry, Amy, that I fell in love with your then-boyfriend, who loves me back. He dumped your sorry ass for me, but I was already done with him! You're just now pissed off at me because I had Punk's kid and you never will because you're so old!" AJ says.

Lita lifts up her hand to slap her but Brie grabs her hand.

"Now, we're going to have a little chat." Brie says pushing Lita out of the room.

"She can't beat her up here!" April says running out of the room after Brie and Lita.

"Has Punk signed the birth certificate yet? Or are you still trying to figure out who the father is?" Paul asks.

"Fuck you, Paul." AJ spats.

Punk, Meredith, and Chief Hunt come into the room.

"You three and Amy are leaving." Punk says.

"You aren't supposed to be here. You can either leave or I'll call security." Chief Hunt says.

"Who are you?" Paul asks.

"I own this hospital." Meredith says.

"Fine, we'll leave." Paul says leaving with Maria and Kelly Kelly.

Punk goes over to AJ as Chief Hunt and Meredith make sure Paul leaves.

"Did she do anything to you?" Punk asks.

"I was here." Nikki says.

"What'd she say to you?" Punk asks.

"She just called me a slut and that she still hates me for everything with you." AJ says.

"Damn them!" Brie says going into the room. "That doctor wouldn't let me kick Amy's ass!"

"You already did it when she attacked April." Nikki says.

"So? I still wanted to kick her ass again." Brie says crossing her arms under her chest.

"You want to? Then you got it. Kick her ass on RAW next week. I'll be watching." AJ says.

"Punk, what's Heyman's number? I want to call him and tell him and laugh when he yells at me." Brie says.

* * *

_June 30, 2014_

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much"_

AJ got released from the hospital the day before, but is staying in Seattle to be close to the still un-named baby girl who is still in the hospital.

Punk had to go back on the road to go to RAW tonight.

"Hey, Punk!" Brie says coming up to him.

Punk turns around.

"So, tonight I'm going to face Amy, and I know Paul still has the army you created behind him, so I don't want Brock or Curtis to attack me so... maybe you could get some people to help in case something does happen?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, sure... Dolph and Kaitlyn need number one contenders for their titles. Maybe we could go after them." Punk suggests.

"Maybe..." Brie says walking back to the divas locker-room.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium"_

Once Brie walks into the divas locker-room, all the divas look at her.

"What?" Brie asks.

"How's April?" Aksana asks.

"Fine, she was released yesterday. The baby is doing fine." Brie says.

All the divas still look at her.

"Brie, I think you need to sit down." Alicia says as Maxine gives Brie a chair.

"Uh, why?" Brie asks.

"Just sit." Michelle says.

"Earlier today, Aksana, found a pregnancy test in the trash." JoJo says. "It was positive."

"It wasn't mine. I just got here." Brie says.

"We know," Eva Marie says. "We traced it back to... Kaitlyn."

"That's not a surprise, but why are you telling me this?" Brie asks.

"When we went to talk to Kaitlyn, she was telling Daniel she was pregnant..." Maryse says.

"No..." Brie says.

"We demanded she tell us why... She said the baby is Daniel's." Eve says.

The door opens and Brie stands up and turns around to see Kaitlyn.

"You slut!" Brie yells trying to attack her, but Aksana and Tamina hold her back.

"I'm sorry!" Kaitlyn says through tears.

"Go to hell, Celeste!" Brie spats trying to break through the two divas holding her back. "Let me go! I just want to talk to Bryan!"

Aksana and Tamina let her go and Brie pushes Kaitlyn to the ground then storms off down the halls. None of the other divas go to help Kaitlyn, they just run after Brie to make sure she doesn't kill anybody who gets in her way.

_"Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass"_

She storms into his locker-room.

"Brie, what's going on?" Daniel asks.

Brie takes off her engagement ring and throws it at him.

"I can't believe you slept with her!" Brie yells as tears pour down her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Daniel asks.

"Don't act like that!" Brie snaps. "You slept with that skank and knocked her up!"

"Brianna, I'm sor-" Daniel is cut off.

"Go fuck yourself!" Brie spats. "Oh wait, Kaitlyn already did!"

Brie then runs down the hall crying. She opens a door to a closet and goes inside and cries.

'I need to be strong... I need to be strong... I can't be strong.' Brie thinks to herself.

_"You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia. Don't hate me Braniel fans!**

**Will Kaitlyn ever stop being a whore?**

**What should AJ and Punk name the baby?**

**Vote on my page which out of the five names (Demi, Brittany, Ariana, Bella, or Brianna) you think they should name her.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So the next chapter I'm going to be skipping four years.**

* * *

_June 30, 2014_

_"Oh, well imagine_  
_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_  
_And I can't help but to hear_  
_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words"_

Punk is trying to find Brie since RAW is starting in ten minutes. He just found out about Kaitlyn and Daniel, and something about Kaitlyn. He walks past a closet and hears crying. He opens the door and sees Brie there.

"Brianna..." Punk says.

Brie turns around, eyes bloodshot, nose red, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Brie, RAW is starting, you have to kick Lita's ass. And there's something you need to know." Punk says.

"What is it?" Brie asks.

"Kaitlyn's getting an abortion, tomorrow morning. She's also getting married to Dolph. On Smackdown... tomorrow." Punk says smirking.

"Does Dolph know?" Brie asks.

"No, and he won't. Until you tell him tomorrow. Then, after you do, you will announce a match. Dolph and Kaitlyn vs. Us for the titles. You and Kaitlyn will start off and you can kick her ass, Dolph probably won't tag himself in, so you can kick her ass as much as you want." Punk says.

"You're an evil genius!" Brie says hugging Punk.

"Now, go start RAW and kick Lita's ass." Punk says.

"But I don't even have my ring gear on." Brie says.

"Go. I'll start RAW and give an update about AJ and the baby or something." Punk says.

"Ok... Thanks so much, Phil." Brie says running to the divas locker-room.

Punk goes out to the ring with a mic.

"So, as all of you know, AJ had the baby. Both are doing fine even though Lita tried to make sure both died. She even had a knife with her, but we got Lita away before she used it. All because I made out with AJ two weeks ago. See Seth, you can't keep a woman happy." Punk says smirking as he hears The Shield's music.

As the three annoying as hell and very creepy men come down to the ring, but gets out of it and pulls out a sledgehammer making all three creepy men stop.

"Seth, you want to talk, come down here alone and face me like a man!" Punk says.

Seth, Dean, and Roman have a quick discussion before Dean and Roman go back up the stairs and away from the ring area. Seth then comes down to the ring slowly.

A clip from the Smackdown two weeks before shows on the screen.

The cameras go back to Punk, who is smirking, and Seth who is glaring at him from across the ring.

"You. You tried to steal AJ from me. But as everybody saw, I made her come closer back to me. She'll always love me. Only me. Not you. Not Dean. Not Roman. Not Super Cena. Not Dolph. Not Goat Face. Not Kane. Not anyone, but me! If you notice, anything AJ has done has been about me in the last two years. I stole her from Bryan by wanting her to call me, and she definitely did. I stole her from Kane, like she even belonged to him anyway. I was the AJ Scandal, not boy scout. AJ came running to me when she thought Dolph and Kaitlyn were together." Punk says still smirking.

"Who did she call when she was at the hospital because you put her there when you caused her so much stress she had a miscarriage? Me!" Seth snaps.

"That's only because Paul got in my head. When she was 'forced to resign' because of me, I told Paul I missed her and he distracted me with The Rock coming back, with my title reign, with everything!" Punk says. "But she still comes back! For the last two years, she always comes back! That's how she got pregnant! I don't remember the baby having the last name Rollins!"

"That's only because I didn't want her slutty ass! She would've come back to me if I weren't-"

Punk cuts him off. "Sleeping with Dean!"

The crowd's reaction is a mix of confussion and shock.

Punk smirks at the thought of Vince running backstage freaking out and yelling at random people.

"Yup, that's right, AJ told me your little secret. When she thought she was going to die from your's and Lita's little plan you came up with, with Paul, she told me everything. She told me she asked you to pretend to be in love with her or else she would reveal your secret that you're with Dean. Then I found out from Paige, your partner, that you and Lita had planned this attack since, you both found out she was pregnant in January!" Punk says. "Explain to me why I shouldn't fire your ass right now!"

"It was all Lita!" Seth says. "I only gave her the knife!"

"You were in the room?" Punk asks.

"Y-yes... I got in through the air ducks..." Seth says.

Vince's music hits and him, Stephanie and Triple-H come out.

"Seth..." Vince says. "We have shortly talked about you for the last two minutes and we have decided..."

"You're FIRRRRED!" Stephanie says immitating her father.

Seth, Punk, Stephanie and Vince look to Triple-H. Punk, Stephanie and Vince take a step back as Triple-H attacks Seth.

"And that's, what's best for business!" Punk says dropping the mic and storming backstage.

* * *

_July 1, 2014_

_"What a beautiful wedding!_  
_What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter_  
_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_  
_The poor groom's bride is a whore"_

_I'd chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality"_

After Brie kicked Lita's ass, she got prepared for what she's going to Kaitlyn. She'll deal with Daniel later, now it's just about killing Kaitlyn.

"Brie, are you ready?" Punk asks putting on the jacket to his suite.

"More than ever. Since we didn't get invited, we'll just crash the wedding." Brie says putting on black chucks to complete her outfit. A skin tight red dress, black chucks, red bracelets, red earrings, and very AJ style, her hair is in pigtails.

"Why not heels?" Punk asks.

"AJ said since she couldn't be here, to wear them in memory of her." Brie says.

"She's not dead, Brie." Punk says.

"I know..." Brie says. "The bridesmaids are going down the ramp."

Once Kaitlyn gets to the ring, Brie and Punk go over to the gorilla area arm-in-arm.

"She also said if you were going to be my 'date' to this thing I had to wear them." Brie says.

"I'm surprised she didn't try to kill you." Punk says.

"She yelled at me though." Brie says.

In the ring

"If anyone has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Brie's music starts and her and Punk come on stage.

_"I chime in_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of_

_Oh, well in fact_  
_Well I'll look at it this way_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_  
_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact_  
_Well I'll look at it this way_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved_  
_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_  
_Pour the champagne"_

"Oh, Dolph, so nieve." Brie says. "Kaitlyn has been playing you. Just like Daniel played me."

She is about to cry, but instead shakes it off and smiles.

"You didn't invite Brie and I. I wonder why." Punk says.

"Maybe because you should be with your kid!" Kaitlyn says.

"Speaking of kids. How's your's?" Brie asks glaring at Kaitlyn. "You see, yesterday all the divas told me Kaitlyn was sleeping around with Daniel! And she got knocked up with his goat face midget child!"

"I must ask Kaitlyn, who's on top?" Punk asks.

"What the hell are you two talking about!?" Dolph asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Kaitlyn had an abortion this morning because she was pregnant with my now ex-fiancee's child." Brie says.

He turns to look at Kaitlyn.

"Is it true?" He asks.

Kaitlyn nods her head as she cries.

"I'm sorry!" Kaitlyn says.

Dolph storms out of the ring but is stopped by Punk.

"See, since I'm in charge. I have decided to make a match." Brie says. "Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn vs. Me and CM Punk! The match is next!"

Punk and Brie win their match and the titles since Dolph left Kaitlyn in the middle of it.

When they make it backstage, Punk's phone starts to ring.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Punk asks.

* * *

A few minutes later, Punk hangs up.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Did Lita come back?" Brie asks.

"No, we picked a name we both like." Punk says.

"What is it?"

"Brianna Bella Brooks-Mendez."

"Oh my God, you didn't have to name her after me." Brie says.

"You've been through hell. We want her to have a strong name. And Bella's seem to be strong." Punk says.

"There's a lot of b's in her name." Brie says.

"Yeah," Punk says. "If it's ok with you, I was going to go visit them."

"Yeah, of course, I'll run the show and the titles, by myself." Brie says.

_"I chime in_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality_  
_Again"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by my 2nd favorite band Panic! At The Disco. Brianna was the one with the most votes and it was a tie between Bella and Demi so I picked Bella as the middle name. Thanks for voting!**

**What will happen four years from now?**

**Will AJ be wrestling again?**

**Will Brianna still be alive?**

**Will Brie and Nikki move on from their ex's?**

**Will AJ and Punk be back together?**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_June 16, 2018_

_"No matter what you say about love_  
_I keep coming back for more_  
_Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later_  
_I get what I'm asking for"_

It's been six years since Punk and AJ were together. It's been five years since they were forced together. It's been four years since AJ had her and Punk's daughter, Brianna. Three months after Brie was born, she was released and AJ and Punk took her home. Punk convinced AJ to move into the house across the street from his so he could be closer to them. AJ never returned to WWE. She gave Brie control of the show.

Speaking of Brie, she moved on, to Dolph. They really bonded after what happened to them. Two months after they started dating, Brie found out she was pregnant. A paternity test was done and it was Daniel's. Brie, of course, never told him that it was his. Their son, Jacob, is two, almost three. After she found out she was pregnant, Punk got a new partner... Michelle. Mostly because Maxine wouldn't work with him.

Two years ago, Punk got injured and was forced to retire. He retired as the WWE Champion and World Heavyweight Champion, since him and Michelle lost the titles to Maryse and Miz. He is in the Hall of Fame but is still a commentator, replacing Jerry.

Since Brie is too young to understand what had happened between AJ and Punk, they both agreed it would be best not to tell her. Just tell her Punk is her uncle.

No one has seen Lita since she left after Brie beat her. She's probably asked for her job back, but Stephanie and Triple-H don't trust her especially with their divas.

Speaking of Stephanie and Triple-H, they had a paternity test done and the twins Stephanie was carrying were Hunter's not John's. So, they got back together for their kids' sake.

John returned to WWE as a heel. He feuded with Punk and forced him to retire. He is now WWE Champion and is dating Kelly Kelly.

Nikki is over him. She returned to WWE and has full custody of Sara, but John has two hours to visit with Sara before the shows and during Nikki's matches.

Kaitlyn was a mess. She drank all the time and did drugs all the time. Stephanie and Hunter had an intervention with every WWE Superstar and Diva making Kaitlyn go into rehab. She got out and was better. She dated then married Cody, no kids yet, they're waiting till both of them retire to have kids.

Vince is still alive. The old douchebag still yells at everyone when they go off-script.

_"No matter what you say about life_  
_I learn every time I bleed_  
_The truth is a stranger, soul is in danger_  
_I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong_  
_And then change my mind_  
_Sorry but I have to move on_  
_And leave you behind"_

Today is Brie's fourth birthday. It's seven in the morning and AJ is already up making coffee when someone opens the door.

"Hey Phil." AJ says with a yawn.

"You look like hell." Punk says walking into the kitchen.

"Jackass..." AJ mutters pouring the coffee in her mug. "You get meaner with age."

"And you get crazier. But as you know... I. Dig-"

AJ cuts him off. "I dig crazy chicks, yeah yeah."

"Is she up yet?" Punk asks.

"No, I'm surprised." AJ says.

Punk looks AJ up and down and notices a tattoo on her ankle.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Punk asks.

"Last week when Nikki and Brie came up for the weekend." AJ says.

"What does it say?" Punk asks.

"Brianna Bella Brooks." AJ says.

"No Mendez? Because shouldn't it be Mendez?" Punk asks.

"She can't read it." AJ says.

"True..." Punk says.

"What'd you get her?" AJ asks.

"A Harley Quinn action figure." Punk says.

"She has a billion of those." AJ says.

"She loves them." Punk says.

"Have you heard anything about Amy lately?" AJ asks.

"No, why?" Punk asks.

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling." AJ says shrugging. "I haven't talked to you in like a month because you've been on the road so much, so what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, and no I am not dating anyone, you?" Punk asks.

"Me neither." AJ says.

"We could change that." Punk says coming closer.

"Phil..." AJ says.

Punk wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He brings his lips down on to her's. A few moments later, he has her on the counter, her legs around his waist pulling him closer, her robe long gone revealing another new tattoo she has. His name on her side.

The sound of the door opening pulls them apart. AJ puts her robe back on and hops off the counter as Brie, Dolph and Jacob come in.

"He-Please tell me you weren't..." Dolph begins to say until Brie nudges him in the ribs then points at the little boy in front of her.

"God no!" AJ says. "I'm going to go wake up Brie."

She leaves and goes into Brie's room.

"Brie, wake up..." AJ says.

Brie opens her eyes.

"Today is your birthday and your da-uncle Punk, aunt Brie and uncle Dolph are in the kitchen with Jacob." AJ says.

"Yay!" Brie says quickly getting up.

AJ picks out Brie's Harley Quinn top, black shorts, her necklace that says "Brie" on it, black and red rubber bracelets, and she puts her hair in pigtails held by red and black hair bands.

"Go into the kitchen, I'm going to go get dressed." AJ says going into her room and putting on a blue top and black skinny jeans.

She goes into the kitchen to see Jacob and Brie playing while Punk, Dolph and Brie talked.

"Is Nikki coming?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, but later." Brie says.

"Is the party here? Please tell me it's here. I don't want to go to Chuck E Cheese." Dolph says.

"It's here. Does anyone want to pick-up the cake while the rest of us put up decorations?" Punk asks.

"I'll do it." Dolph volunteers then leaves.

"Are you sure he likes children?" AJ asks teasingly.

"Yes. Where's the decorations?" Brie asks.

* * *

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realize nothing's broken_  
_No need to worry about everything I've done_  
_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back, got a new direction_  
_I loved you once, needed protection_  
_You're still a part of everything I do_  
_You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

The party ended at seven PM. Kofi, Punk, Colt, Brie and Dolph and Nikki stayed to help clean up while AJ put Brie to bed. At eight PM, everyone was gone except for Punk.

"When are we going to tell her?" Punk asks leaning against the counter with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Tell her what?" AJ asks.

"That I'm not her uncle." Punk says. "She's getting older and will start to ask questions."

"I'll just tell her, her father was awful to me and I didn't think he was a good influence on her." AJ says.

'Until he changed and made me regret everything' AJ thinks to herself.

_"Just like a tattoo_  
_I'll always have you"_

"Whatever, April. I gotta go..." Punk says walking out of the room.

Punk then comes back into the room and kisses AJ.

_"I'm sick of playing all of these games_  
_It's not about taking sides_  
_When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver_  
_It hurt enough to think that I could_

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong_  
_And then change my mind_  
_Sorry but I've gotta be strong_  
_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realize nothing's broken_  
_No need to worry about everything I've done_  
_Live every second like it was my last one"_

Punk carries her to her room.

He lays her on the bed and takes off his and her shirts and throws them some where.

He begins to trail kisses down the side of her neck and down her chest. He takes off her bra then takes one of her nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. He then sucks and gently nips at it.

"Phil..." AJ moans.

He then gives the same treatment to the other while he teases the other. He then kisses down her stomach and notices writing on her right side. He examines it further and realizes it's his name.

"When did you get that?" Punk asks.

"A while ago..." AJ says. "Continue before I change my mind."

"Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you"

Punk continues to kiss until he reaches her jeans. He unbuttons and unzips her jeans and slides them down her tone tan legs.

He then pushes her panties aside and slips in one then two fingers.

"Oh..." AJ moans.

Punk takes off her panties and his jeans. He pulls a condom out of his wallet and opens the package, but AJ takes it from him and rolls it on his length stroking him. He groans then AJ lays back down in invitation.

_"If I live every moment_  
_Won't change any moment_  
_That's still a part of me and you_

_I will never regret you_  
_Still the memory of you_  
_Marks everything I do_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realize nothing's broken_  
_No need to worry about everything I've done_  
_Live every second like it was my last one"_

He thrusts into her and they both moan at the feeling. A few minutes later, he begins to move in and out, slowly at first, picking up the speed with each thrust. AJ wraps her legs around his waist. One of his hands clasps in her's while the other drifts down to her hip.

"God Punk... Faster." AJ says.

Punk begins picking up his pace even faster than he is going.

Moans and grunts fill the room as both of their climax's build.

"Punk!" AJ almost screams out as she climax's.

"April!" Punk says soon after her.

Once both of them catch their breaths, Punk slides out of her and rolls off of her then throws the condom away and lays down next to AJ, who is slowly drifting asleep.

He wraps his arms around her and they both fall asleep.

* * *

_June 17, 2018_

_"Don't look back, got a new direction_  
_I loved you once, needed protection_  
_You're still a part of everything I do_  
_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realized nothing's broken_  
_No need to worry about everything I've done_  
_Live every second like it was my last one_

_WWE Headquarters_

"Vince McMahon please..."

"Yes, one moment." The receptionist says.

"Do you think they'll let you back?"

"Worth a try..."

_"Don't look back, got a new direction_  
_I loved you once and I needed protection_  
_You're still a part of everything I do_  
_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_  
_I'll always have you"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks.**

**Who wanted to talk to Vince?**

**Will AJ and Punk get back together?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_June 17, 2018_

_"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected"_

AJ wakes up the next morning, alone. She looks to where Punk was when she fell asleep and finds a note.

_"Dear April, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I didn't want Brie to wake up and wonder why I was there. I understand if you're mad at me, but I don't regret it. Love, Phil."_

AJ smiles then gets up and gets dressed then goes into the living room to see Brie already up, watching TV.

"Hi mommy." Brie says.

"Good morning, Brie." AJ says smiling.

"I want pancakes." She demands.

AJ smiles and chuckles.

_'So much like her father.' _AJ thinks to herself and goes into the kitchen.

Brie comes into the room a few minutes later.

"Mommy, why was Uncle Punk leaving early this morning?" Brie asks.

"Uh…We were playing uh… video games late last night." AJ says.

"Oh," Brie says. "Who's my daddy?"

AJ turns around. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, David has Uncle Dolph as a daddy, Brad and Aaron have Uncle Hunter as a daddy. Why don't I have one?" She asks.

"It's really complicated." AJ says.

"Is my daddy Uncle Punk?" She asks.

"Why do you think that?" AJ asks.

"Yesterday David and Sara said I look like him."

"When you're older, I will tell you."

"But, I am older. I turned four." Brie says holding four of her fingers up.

The front door opens.

"AJ, Sara is with John, so I decided to come here." Nikki says coming into the kitchen.

"Aunt Nikki!" Brie says running over to her.

"Hey, Brie." Nikki says hugging the little girl.

The front door opens again.

"Nikki, can you make Brie pancakes I need to talk to someone." AJ says leaving the kitchen to see Punk standing there.

"Hey, April, I have to leave in a few hours so I decided to stop by." Punk says.

AJ grabs his hand and drags him into the guest bedroom.

"Brie is getting suspicious." AJ says.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"She asked who her dad is. Then she thought it was you because David and Sara said she looks like you." AJ says.

"Why don't we just tell her? I've known her all her life. It's not like she'll hate the idea. And when she's older we'll tell her the truth about why we aren't together now." Punk says.

"Ok, fine! We'll tell her." AJ says.

"One more thing…" Punk says as he kisses AJ.

AJ eventually breaks the kiss and is about to yell at him when Nikki comes into the room.

_"Oh,_

_And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know..._

_It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his d-d-dna."_

"She wants to know who her father is." Nikki says.

"We know." Punk and AJ say in unison.

"God that's annoying…" Nikki mumbles walking away.

"We shouldn't tell her now..." AJ says.

"I have to leave in a few hours." Punk says.

"Ok, fine let's tell her now." AJ says.

They walk into the kitchen and AJ shoos Nikki away into the other room.

"We have something to tell you." AJ says.

"I'm your dad." Punk blurts out, then gets a glare from AJ.

"Really?" Brie asks.

"Yes," AJ says.

"But, why aren't you guys together?" She asks.

"It's complicated and you're too young to understand." AJ says.

"So, do I still have to call you Uncle Punk?" She asks.

"No, you can call me dad now." Punk says.

The phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Nikki says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brie asks.

AJ and Punk are about to speak when Nikki walks into the kitchen.

"April, there's an issue." Nikki says.

AJ looks at her questioningly but follows her into the hall.

"Amy is back. She convinced Vince to give her her job back and she's returning to take the divas championship from Kaitlyn.

"No! She's going to..." AJ trails off as Punk comes in.

"What happened? Who died?" Punk asks.

"Amy will! I'm going back!" AJ says going into her room to pack her things.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Amy's coming back." Nikki says going after AJ.

"I have to leave soon." Punk says.

"Go, I got AJ." Nikki says.

Punk goes back into the kitchen.

"I have to go. I'll be back next week. I promise." Punk says hugging Brie then leaving.

"April, calm down." Nikki says.

AJ pulls out her phone.

"Stephanie, I was wondering if you could send me a contract? I'm coming back to destroy Amy." She then hangs up.

"April, you have to stop. Nothing will happen." Nikki says.

"If she's coming back soon, then she'll take him from me!" AJ says.

"Take who?" Nikki asks.

"Phil!" AJ says beginning to cry.

"Do you still have that therapists number? What was her name? Amanda? Call her." Nikki says.

AJ ignores her and continues to cry.

Nikki grabs her phone and looks through her contacts list until she finds the name and number.

"Hi, Doctor Zuckerman? Yeah, I am a close friend to one of your former patients April Mendez. Well, she's having a mental breakdown." Nikki says.

AJ hasn't been to a session with Amanda since five months after Brie was born.

"Ok, great, thanks." Nikki says hanging up. "April, Doctor Zuckerman has a new office close by here. "She'll be here in ten minutes."

* * *

_"It's the blue in his eyes,_

_That helps me see the future.  
Fingerprints,  
That leave me covered for days.  
(Yeah hey yeah.)  
Now I don't have,  
Any first degree.  
But I know,  
What he does to me.  
No need to worry,  
It feels so familiar.  
oh_

_And my heart won't beat again,_

_If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know."_

Ten minutes later, AJ is still crying.

The doorbell rings and Nikki answers the door.

"Hi, you're Doctor Zuckerman, right?" Nikki asks.

"Yes, is April here?" She asks.

"Yeah, up the stairs, first door on the right." Nikki says shutting the door.

"April?" Amanda asks going into the room to see a crying mess on the floor.

"What happened?" She asks.

AJ finally calms down.

* * *

An hour later, Amanda, leaves.

"April, are you ok?" Nikki asks.

"Yeah, I'm still going back." AJ says.

* * *

_June 25, 2018_

_" And my heart won't beat again,_

_If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know."_

AJ is returning tonight. Punk's sisters are taking turns taking care of Brie. Lita won the title the night before against Kaitlyn at Payback. But tonight, AJ's going to take it from her.

No one knows she's coming back, not even Punk.

She sits in her private locker-room putting on her wrestling gear and her hoodie. She looks at the clock then goes over to the door.

"It's showtime…" She says pulling her hoodie up and zipping it up then opening the door and leaving without anyone noticing her.

_'He's mine.' _AJ thinks to herself as all the lights, backstage and in the ring area go out.

_"There's something 'bout his kiss,_

_Contaminates my lips._

_Our energy connects,  
It's simple genetics.  
I'm the X to his Y,  
It's the color of his eyes.  
He can do no wrong,  
No he don't need to try.  
Made from the best,  
He passes all the tests.  
From my heart beating fast,  
It's cardiac arrest.  
He's from a different strain,  
That science can't explain.  
I guess that's how he's made,  
In his D-D-D-DNA"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "DNA" by Little Mix.**

**What will happen when she returns?**

**Will she be able to destroy Lita before she destroys AJ?**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I decided to update again today, enjoy! The song used was "The Boy Is Mine"by Monica with Brandy.**

**Monica: AJ  
Brandy: Lita**

* * *

_June 25, 2018_

_"Brandy - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?_

_Monica - Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Brandy - Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?  
Oh you know his name.  
Monica - Oh yeah definitely I know his name._

_Brandy - Well I just want to let you that he's mine._

_Monica - Huh no no he's mine!"_

As the lights go out, everywhere throughout the arena, AJ stands backstage waiting for her music to start. Her music starts, but all the lights are still off.

Lita, who is in the ring, slowly turns toward the ramp as the lights come back on and a spotlight hits the stage.

Punk, who is sitting at the commentators table, sits there with his mouth wide open as JBL and Michael start to ask him questions.

"Punk, did you know your baby mama was coming back!?" JBL asks.

He ignores the questions, just stares at the stage as AJ comes out in a hoodie.

She stands on the stage for a few minutes until her music starts again and she skips around the ring, stopping once she is at the commentators table. She looks at Punk and tilts her head to the side and blows him a kiss then continues to skip around the ring.

She enters the ring and asks for a mic.

"I'm baaack…" She says smirking at the shocked Lita.

"What the hell is going on!?" Lita yells into the mic. "I ended your career four years ago!"

"No you didn't. I could come back whenever I wanted, but I wanted to spend time with my daughter, Brianna Bella Brooks. Yes, the father is Punk. Don't believe Lita." AJ says.

She spins on her heel and faces Punk.

"I bet you didn't expect that, Punk." AJ says then spinning back to face Lita.

"April, you annoy the hell out of me. With your skipping, the way you look at I my Punk, the way you come here like you can beat me." Lita says.

"Amy, the only reason I am skipping is because only the best in the world can put that skip in my step."

AJ says smirking at Lita as the cameras go to look at a still very shocked Punk.

"What are you talking about?" Lita asks.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." AJ says. "You've maybe been in bed with him. I have more than you probably, but still…"

"You nieve little child. Punk and I are together, again." Lita says, being obviously serious.

AJ turns around and looks at Punk.

_"You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Brandy:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane"

"You're the nieve bitch!" AJ snaps looking back at Lita. "You little homewrecker! We have a kid together and you go around trying to sleep with him!"

"You two aren't even together! Maybe you should've re-married him! But he'd still come back to me!" Lita says.

"Yeah, right. He's told me multiple times I'm the best he's ever had. And you're like fifty or something, you shouldn't even be divas champion. And he picked me because I am young enough to have kids." AJ says.

Lita raises her hand to slap AJ, but she catches her wrist and kicks Lita in the stomach making her fall to the ground holding her mid-section. AJ looks at Punk over her shoulder. She picks up the divas championship and holds it above her head.

_"Monica:_

_But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

Brandy:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Ain't that a shame

Monica:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine)" 

AJ drops the title and turns to glare at Punk, she then exits the ring and storms backstage. Punk takes off his headset and goes after her.

"AJ! AJ, wait!" Punk says trying to catch up with her.

AJ spins on her heel to face him.

"What the fuck was that, Punk!?" AJ asks. "Why do I believe her?"

"Technically, April, we aren't together. We are divorced." Punk says.

"But you go fuck that woman that nearly killed me and our daughter!" AJ snaps.

"I didn't sleep with her! I was just on one date with her!" Punk says.

"We'll talk after the show. I have to deal with some sluts and you have to be a commentator!" AJ says turning around storming down the hall.

_"You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

Monica:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true"

She storms into the divas locker-room looking for three specific divas.

"Kelly Kelly, Maria, Paige. Where the fuck are they!?" AJ demands the some older and some newer divas.

"Maria left when she found out you came back, Kelly is with John, and Paige is… I really don't know." Eva Marie says.

"Those bitches!" AJ yells storming out of the room and to John's locker-room.

She knocks on the door and John opens it.

"Move aside, asshole." AJ says pushing past John.

"Still haven't forgiven me?" He asks.

"Fuck no!" AJ spats. "Where's your slutbag?"

"Nikki is in California." John says.

AJ rolls her eyes. "The blonde Barbie that helped ruin my life."

"In the bathroom." He says.

"You probably knocked her up…" AJ mumbles waiting for Kelly to come out.

She comes out and sees an angry AJ standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Barbie asks.

"What do you know about Lita?" AJ asks.

"All I know is, she's going to kick your ass and get Punk back." She says.

AJ smiles sarcastically. "I will always have Punk. He knocked me up, remember? Or wait, you were too high and drunk to know."

Kelly starts with the crocodile tears making AJ slap her and storm off.

_'Bitch is lucky I didn't put her in the black widow.' _

She sees Lita coming back from the ring.

"Slut!" AJ yells running down the hall and jumping on the divas champion.

They both tumble to the ground as AJ lays punch after punch on Lita. She fights back though.

Five minutes later, Miz and Dolph break them up.

"You fucking bitch!" AJ yells trying to break out of Dolph's grasp. "Phil is mine! Stay away from us!"

Dolph drags AJ away to her private locker-room.

"Calm the fuck down AJ!" Dolph says.

"She's ruining it!" AJ snaps.

_"Monica:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true_

Brandy:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know its killing you inside

Monica:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake"

* * *

Later that night, everyone is at their hotel-rooms. AJ and Lita's are right next to each other's.

In both rooms, both women are staring at their phones on the bed.

AJ picks up her phone first and calls Punk.

"Hey, Punk, could you come to my room? I need to talk to you. I'm in room 489. Be here in ten." AJ says then hangs up and smirks then goes into the bathroom.

* * *

_Six minutes later…_

_"You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine  
Monica:  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_

Brandy:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart  
He was my love right from the start"

"He is so mine." AJ says staring at her reflection in the mirror. She put on a lacy pink bra that is a size too small and a match pink bra.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" AJ shouts from the bathroom.

Punk opens the door then shuts it.

"Ok, what did you need to talk about?" Punk asks.

AJ comes out of bathroom.

Punk looks up from his phone and his eyes widen and he instantly puts his phone on the nightstand and immediately goes over to AJ and kisses her. She wraps her legs around his waist as she moans into the kiss. He carries her over to the bed and lays her down on it, neither of them breaking the kiss.

He breaks the kiss to let AJ take off his shirt. He then unclasps her bra and throws it across the room as he begins to kiss down the side of her neck and between her breasts, then down her stomach until he reaches her wet thong. He slides the garment down her legs then discards it. He kisses the inside of her thighs then he slips two of his fingers between her wet folds. She begins to moan until he pulls them out which makes her whimper. He then replaces them with his tongue.

AJ begins to thrash around, grabbing at his hair and the sheets as she screams and moans out in pleasure.

On the other side of the wall, Lita, can hear everything.

_'She's already moved on.' _Lita thinks to herself as she flips through pages of her magazine.

"Oh God… Phil!" AJ moans as she cums into his mouth.

He then kisses back up her body and captures her mouth in a heated kiss. She begins to fumble with his belt buckle. Punk helps AJ get his jeans and boxers off. He pulls a condom out of his wallet and AJ puts it on, gently stroking his member.

Punk kisses her as he slowly enters her in one quick blissful thrust. She breaks the kiss to moan.

"Baby… faster." AJ moans.

He begins to pump faster into her.

"Faster… Harder." She moans.

He lifts her leg up and puts it on his shoulder as he begins to pound into her.

"God, Baby!" AJ almost screams.

Her body arches up and down with each thrust as their fingers lace together. Punk moves one of his hands down to tease her clit making her moan louder.

"What am I?" Punk whispers in her ear.

"THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" AJ screams out as she reaches her climax.

Punk flips them over so she is on top. AJ puts her hands on his chest which helps her lift her hips up to slam them down on his length hard, making both moan each time. He puts his hands on her hips to help her ride him.

"Oh God, Phil!" AJ moans over and over.

"April!" Punk moans loudly.

_Lita's room_

When she hears Punk and AJ screaming each other's names, she starts to freak out.

_AJ's room_

AJ rests her head on Punk's chest. Still straddling his hips, his member still in her, both trying to control their breathing.

_"(Monica) Give it on up  
(Brandy) Had about enough  
(Monica) It's not hard to see  
(Brandy) The boy is mine oh ah...  
(Monica) I'm sorry that you  
(Brandy) Seem to be confused  
(Monica) He belongs to me  
(Brandy) No no. You need to give it up  
(Monica) About enough  
(Brandy) It's not hard to see  
(Monica) The boy is mine  
(Brandy) Mine...oh mine  
(Monica) You seem to be confused  
(Brandy) He belongs to me"_

She lays next to him, both of their breaths becoming normal again. He gets up and throws the condom away and begins to get dressed.

"I don't know what overpowered you enough to do that, but that was the best sex I've ever had." Punk says going over to kiss AJ passionately.

AJ gets up and puts on a black silky robe as she walks over to the door as Punk walks out of the room. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him passionately then hops down as he goes down the hall, not even noticing Lita standing there watching them.

"See, Amy, I know you called him, I heard it, but he seems to want me more." AJ says smirking.

"This isn't over!" Lita snaps.

"I think it is…"AJ says walking back into her hotel-room.

_"(Monica) The boy is mine, not yours  
(Brandy) But mine  
(Monica) Not yours  
(Brandy) But mine  
(Monica) Not yours  
(Brandy) But mine_

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!"

* * *

**A/N: Who will win Punk?**

**How will Lita fight back?**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

_June 26, 2018_

_"The way you smile, the way you taste  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things  
All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace  
What's runnin' through my mind is you up in my face_

_Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me, oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear"_

AJ wakes up the next morning and takes a shower and gets dressed then texts Brie if she wants to have breakfast with her in the hotel.

When they enter the hotel dining room, they see all the WWE Superstars and Divas. AJ looks over and sees Lita and Punk sitting together.

"What are they doing?" AJ asks glaring at them.

"Oh boy…" Brie says as they get their plates for the buffet.

After they finish getting their food, they see Dolph.

"Dolph, come here!" AJ says.

"Let's sit over there." AJ suggests walking to Lita and Punk's table.

"Babe, don't drag me into that." Dolph pleads Brie.

"Come on…" Brie says walking behind AJ.

"Hey, Punk." AJ says sitting next to him.

Lita glares at AJ.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" AJ asks.

"Nothing…" Punk says.

"Having sex tonight." Lita says.

Punk and AJ glare at her.

"She asked." Lita says.

"This is really awkward…" Dolph whispers to Brie.

"Shh…" Brie whispers back.

"Actually, I was going to video chat with Brianna tonight, so I was actually wondering if Phil would like to talk to his daughter." AJ says looking to Punk.

"Yeah, of course." Punk says.

"But what about our plans?" Lita asks.

"We'll do them another time." Punk says.

AJ smiles at Lita and walks away proudly.

_'He's mine now.'_

* * *

_"Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah_

_You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up with your love"_

Later that night, AJ is supposed to open Smackdown, so she changes into her new ring gear. Short shorts, personalized version of her new shirt, and Converses.

Her music starts and everyone cheers her. She skips around the ring then goes into the ring and asks for a mic.

"I'm back and better than ever. I'm more mature than I was four years ago. I am back to take back what is rightfully mine. The divas championship, and…" AJ says looking over to Punk. "Punk, you make me happy, even when I don't want you to. I skip around this ring because, you put that skip in my step. You turn me on…"

Lita comes out. AJ looks up the ramp and rolls her eyes.

"AJ, you haven't changed at all. You're still that little girl that was scared of me four years ago. You have a daughter, Brianna, right? After Brie Bella?" Lita says.

"Say one more thing about my daughter and I will kick your ass!" AJ snaps.

"She's going to be a skank just like her mother!" Lita says.

AJ glares at her as she hears her name being called. Both women in the ring look over and see Punk trying to get AJ to take a chair. AJ grabs the chair and hits Lita multiple times with it.

"Never… Say that… About my daughter… Ever!" AJ yells as refs try to break her away.

"Why did you do that?" Michael asks.

"Don't say that about my daughter or mother of my child." Punk says.

* * *

_"You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up with your love"_

After the show, AJ and Punk drive to the hotel in separate cars then Punk goes to AJ's hotel-room to video chat with Brie.

AJ has already set up her laptop and is calling Punk's sister, Chaleen, for video chat.

"Hi mommy!" Brie squeals.

"Brie! Is Aunt Chaleen being good? Is she taking care of you!?" AJ asks.

"I'm right here!" Chaleen says stepping into camera view.

Punk then steps into camera view.

"Daddy!" Brie squeals.

"Hi, Brie." Punk says.

"You told her? Why did no one tell me?" Chaleen asks.

For the next thirty minutes, AJ, Punk, Chaleen and Brie talk.

"Well, that was good." AJ says. "I'm sorry if you had other plans, I just was talking to Chaleen yesterday and she said that Brie really misses us, she's not used to it."

"No, it's fine. After what Amy said, I don't think we would have done anything anyway." Punk says.

"We could do what you were planning with Amy…" AJ mutters.

"Do you really want to?" Punk asks.

"Do you really have to ask that? After last night, I'm up for anything." AJ says smirking.

* * *

_"The more you move, the more I tense  
It's like you got me hypnotized, I'm in a trance  
Your jersey fits, it's right at home between my hands  
And now I hope you know that I'm your biggest fan, yeah, yeah_

_Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me, oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear"_

Within minutes, AJ is on the bed with Punk on top, both of their shirts gone. Punk begins to kiss down her neck and chest. He unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor then takes a nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it and biting it gently.

"Phil…" AJ moans.

He then gives them same treatment to the other. He kisses the valley between her breasts then kisses down her stomach, when he reaches the button to her shorts, he unbuttons and unzips them slowly sliding them down her legs then letting them hit the ground as he kisses and licks up her legs. Before he can do anything more, AJ pulls him into a deep kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this, April?" Punk asks.

"Of course," AJ says pulling him in for another kiss as they both try to get his jeans off. Once his jeans and boxers are off, he pulls a condom out of his jeans and AJ takes it and rolls it onto his length. They kiss again as he enters her.

_"Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah_

_You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up, you're fillin' me up with your love_

_You got somethin' that I really want and  
Come here, oh we don't even have to talk and  
Lay back and let me tell you what I'm thinkin'  
'Cause I like you, 'cause I like you"_

They both break the kiss to moan as AJ wraps her legs around his waist. He begins thrusting in and out of her at a painfully slow pace.

"Faster," AJ demands.

He speeds up his pace as AJ's moans get louder until with each thrust they turn into screams.

"Phil, I-I-I'm s-so close!" AJ announces.

"I know, Baby." Punk says continuing to thrust into her.

"Punk!" AJ screams as she climaxes.

Punk thrusts into her a few more times before pulling out.

* * *

"_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby"_

Minutes later, they are both dressed.

"Wanna do this another time?" AJ asks.

"Maybe," Punk says kissing her cheek and leaving.

_'What does maybe mean?' _AJ asks herself.

_"Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh baby, touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips, I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby, in your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love, that's the oxygen I need, yeah"_

* * *

The next day, AJ wakes up and takes a shower, gets dressed then gets her bags to leave to go on the road for the house shows. When she goes into the hall she sees Punk and Lita kissing at the end of the hallway. Immediately she is filled with anger.

When the two break the kiss, Punk walks away and Lita sees an angry AJ and walks up to her.

"I think I've won this round, Miss Mendez." She says.

"I still had his kid, old bag. Something you will never be able to do. And last night, he was fucking my brains out. Not your's." AJ says smirking at Lita's now angry face. "Have a nice day, grandma."

She skips off down the hall to the elevator.

_"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Ooh Ooh Baby" by Britney Spears.**

**Who will win Punk?**

**Who does Punk love more?**

**Who will be Divas Champ? AJ or Lita?**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_June 29, 2018_

_"It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused is infixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead"_

AJ is at her hotel-room, just getting back from a house show, when someone knocks on her door. She opens it and sees Kaitlyn, Maxine and Summer Rae standing there.

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to go to a club?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah… sure. Let me get ready." AJ says going over to her suitcase and pulling out a slinky black dress and black boots. She goes into the bathroom and changes into the outfit. She comes out and sees them all waiting.

"I'm ready." AJ says grabbing her purse.

_"So objection! I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm fallin' apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away"_

The four girls walk into the club. AJ looks over and locks eyes with Punk who is sitting with Kofi, Johnny Curtis or Fandango and Cody.

* * *

_With Punk_

"Why does she have to be here?" Punk asks.

"What? AJ?" Kofi asks.

"Yeah, she's everywhere! I… I think I prefer being friends with her, I want to be with Amy. We may have a kid, but we both made it very clear when Brie was born that we weren't going to date. April thinks she has me because we have a kid, but I can date anyone I want. It's just that… the sex is _amazing_." Punk says.

"Just tell her that you want to be with Amy." Johnny says.

"No, don't. She'll go crying to Kaitlyn and I don't want to be kicked out of my room because of that." Cody says.

Punk looks to the entrance again and sees Lita coming in.

* * *

_With AJ_

"I think Punk wants Amy." AJ says playing with the straw in her drink.

"Why do you think that? Aren't you sleeping with him?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah, but not for long. I can just feel he wants to be with her. I'm still that little girl that he met on NXT or the desperate little girl that wanted him so bad six years ago. I'm sick and tired of these love triangles. I just either want to be with him or not at all, not the mistress or whatever." AJ says

_"Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about_

_Objection! I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Judging the angels of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm fallin' apart in your hands again  
No way no, no, no, no"_

"If he really wanted me, we would have been gone by now. I'll always be that little girl to him that had a crush on him for two years, until it actually turned into something." AJ says seeing Lita and Punk hugging. "But, fuck him! I will find someone. Someone who actually loves me. Or maybe I'll just stay single."

AJ walks over to the bar.

"Martini, please." AJ says showing the bartender her I.D.

_"I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here"_

Four martinis and five shots later, AJ is extremely drunk dancing on the dance floor eyeing Punk and Lita, who are also dancing.

"AJ, we need to go back to the hotel." Kaitlyn says.

"No!" AJ snaps. "I want to dance!"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and grabs AJ's arm.

"Wait, wait, I-I have to do something." AJ slurs.

She stomps away from Kaitlyn over to Punk and Lita.

"Phil, I-I just want to sa-say that you fucked up my body! Lita can't have kids, so she has abs. I had abs, but then you knocked me up! So, I hope you and that skank have fun!" AJ says slapping Punk and storming off.

* * *

_"This is pathetic 'n' sardonic  
It's sadistic 'n' psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it, rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Oh don't you count on me boy"_

_June 30, 2018_

AJ wakes up the next morning with a major headache, makeup staining her cheeks, tear and makeup stains on her pillow case, and her dress messed up.

She takes a shower and gets dressed then grabs her bags and goes to the airport to go home to Chicago.

* * *

_In Chicago_

AJ picked Brie up from Punk's sister, Chez's house, and took her home where she saw Lita and Punk walking into Punk's house.

"When can I see daddy?" Brie asks.

"I don't know…" AJ says. "So, what did you want to do today? We only have today since I have to leave again tomorrow."

"Hmm…" Brie says as she thinks. "Can we go get toys?"

AJ chuckles. "Of course, baby. Let's go."

* * *

_Six hours later_

It's nine PM and Brie is already asleep when Punk walks in, with Lita.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" AJ demands as she glares at the two.

"I haven't seen my daughter all day." Punk says.

"She's asleep." AJ says. "Now, _leave_."

"What the hell is your problem?" Lita asks.

"You two. Phil, if you want to fuck an old woman, that's up to you, but she called _our _daughter names. So, if either of you want to leave here without any broken bones, I suggest you leave." AJ says.

They leave the house.

_"Objection! I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection! I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm fallin' apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away  
Get away, get away, hey, hey, hey, get away_

_I'm fallin' apart in your hands again  
Get away  
I'm fallin' apart in your hands again  
Get away  
Get away"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Objection (Tango)" by Shakira. Sorry the chapter is so short.**

**Did Lita really win Punk?**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So today I found out Mexican wrestling legend, Konnan, confirmed AJ and CM Punk are dating! Yay! But he then insulted Punk. Some people say all AJPunkers only care about AJ and Punk dating and not what he said about Punk, but I am very angry about what he said about Punk but also happy about what he said about AJ and Punk. Some people, need a life instead of hating on AJPunkers! I wish AJ and Punk the best you can have your own opinion, but people who are reading this are reading an AJPunk story so probably very few PunkLita shippers reading this. I hope that this turns into storyline though, especially with AJ's very suspicious tweet about Big E joining forces with Punk. Maybe Vince and Stephanie told her to do it because she'll be involved in that storyline? Anyway, thought I should tell you guys that before you read this chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

_July 2, 2018_

_"Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed?  
Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?  
Poor baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet"_

AJ is in her hotel-room waiting for Kaitlyn to get there.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asks walking into the room.

AJ comes out of the bathroom with a box of hair dye.

"Why do you have that?" Kaitlyn asks.

"You're going to help me dye my hair blonde." AJ says.

"Blonde? Why blonde?"

"I need a new change and I'm not dying it red."

"Why didn't you call Brie?" Kaitlyn asks.

"She's busy with the show." AJ says. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright, fine I'll help." Kaitlyn says.

* * *

_"Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass"_

Later, they finished with AJ's hair.

"Kaitlyn, please tell me in looks good." AJ says.

"Let's just say… Punk will be speechless." Kaitlyn says handing her a mirror.

"Oh my God… It's perfect! Next step, getting new ring gear." AJ says.

* * *

_"You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass"_

AJ is in the gorilla area stretching as she prepares for her mixed tag team match with Miz against Kelly Kelly and John.

"Are you really going to wear that sweater to the ring?"Miz asks.

"No, just until we go out." AJ says.

"Why do you have the hoodie over your head." Miz asks.

"It's a surprise." AJ says.

"You and surprises are scary." Miz says.

AJ smiles as she hears John's music start and Kelly Kelly and him leave.

Miz's music starts and AJ takes the hoodie off revealing her blonde hair and new ring gear. A personalized shirt with skulls all over it and black shorts similar to Kelly Kelly's and, of course, Converses.

"You went blonde!?" Miz asks as AJ looks over and smiles at him.

"We have to go." AJ says skipping through the curtain hearing all the gasps of shock from the fans.

She stops on the stage smirking at Punk as she waits for Miz to come out. Miz and AJ look at each other and fist bump then AJ skips to the ring with Miz coming behind her.

"Is that AJ!?" Michael asks.

"Of course it's AJ, you idiot!" JBL says.

AJ and Kelly Kelly start the match, the bell rings and Kelly stops to kiss John. AJ rolls her eyes and goes over to the side of the ring that faces the commentators. She bends over and puts her hands on her knees, trying to distract everyone from the disgusting kiss Kelly and John were sharing at the moment.

Once they finish and Kelly turns around, she is met with a kick to the side of the head. AJ pins her ending the quick match.

"Your winners are the team of The Miz and AJ Lee!" Justin Roberts announces.

The lights go out then minutes later come back on with Miz knocked out outside of the ring and Lita standing over AJ's, also unconscious, body with the championship held high above Lita's head.

As for Miz, it seems like John attacked him since the WWE Championship lay next to Miz's body.

Lita drops her title and tries to attack AJ again until AJ's eyes open as Lita tries to drag her body closer to one of the turnbuckles. She breaks out of Lita's grasp and puts her in the black widow, forcing Lita to tap, but that doesn't stop AJ.

She continues her assault on Lita, until refs eventually break AJ's grasp and AJ is held back from attacking her further. Punk comes into the ring to check on Lita.

Once AJ has calmed down, she signals for a mic. They hand her a mic.

"Punk," AJ says still trying to catch her breath. "You've made it clear you want that tramp, that's fine. You're out of my life. We're through! Over. Finished. I'm done with you. You are officially out of my life!"

She drops the mic and storms backstage.

"AJ, are you ok?" Brie asks.

"I'm… fine." AJ says.

"No, I don't think you are. Go back to the hotel." Brie says.

"Fine…" AJ mumbles.

* * *

_ "Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?  
Do you find yourself still calling my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am"_

AJ is in her hotel-room trying to sleep, but can't, then her phone rings.

"What do you want Brie?" AJ asks.

"So, tomorrow I was wondering if you could come with me and a few other divas to help train the new NXT divas?" Brie asks.

"Who else is going?" AJ asks, dreading the answer.

"So, basically the divas that have had good feuds. Kaitlyn and me. Layla got Michelle to come back and do it. You and Lita.-" Brie says until she is cut off.

"Of course…" AJ says.

"Please do it!" Brie pleads.

"Ok fine!" AJ says.

"Good! Tomorrow morning I'm going to make sure your ass is on a plane!" Brie says hanging up.

"I can't fucking believe this…" AJ groans.

She gets up and goes into the bathroom and splashes water on her face.

"I will be champion…" AJ says to herself. "I am the best diva in the world. I have and can beat Amy. I don't need Punk. I need the title and my daughter."

She looks at the time on her phone. Ten PM.

"I'm going to the gym…" AJ says to herself going over to her bag and getting her gym clothes out. She gets changed and puts her now blonde hair in a ponytail.

_"Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?  
I hope you know that you can't come back  
'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass, glass, l-l-like glass, glass, glass"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Shattered Glass" by Britney Spears. Sorry about another short chapter, I'll try to make the next few longer.**

**Will AJ be champion?**

**What will happen at the training?**

**Will AJ move on from Punk?**

**Review! Also if you would like, tell me your opinion on the whole AJ and Punk dating in real life thing. **


	26. Chapter 26

_July 3, 2018_

_"You wanna...  
You wanna..._

_You wanna hot body  
You wanna Bugatti  
You wanna Maseratti  
You better work bitch_

_You wanna Lamborghini  
Sip martinis  
Look hot in a bikini  
You better work bitch"_

AJ and the other divas arrive in Florida and go to the building where NXT is taped.

Two of the new divas are wrestling in the ring while others are around it.

"The divas are here." One of the girls says.

Once all the NXT divas are lined up in front of the divas, Brie speaks. "We have come here today to teach you newbies how to work feuds, promos, teach you moves."

"But it doesn't matter 'cause you'll never have this." Lita says holding up her title.

"Amy, don't be a bitch to these girls." Summer says.

"Let's start with your names." AJ says pointing to the first one on the end on the right side. "You."

"Tina." She says.

"Morgan." The next says.

"Jasmin."

"Scarlett."

"Jade."

"Sage."

"Violet."

"Carol."

"Georgia."

"Aria." The last says.

"The last one looks as big as AJ. She'll never make it." AJ hears Paige say.

"Paige shut the hell up!" AJ snaps. "Have you ever been divas champion?"

Paige is silent.

"Yeah, didn't think so." AJ says. "You all have one goal and that is to be divas champion. But you also want to make a statement. Leave a mark on the divas division when you retire. You want to be legend like Trish Stratus, you have to work."

Nikki and Michelle walk through the doors.

"We're back bitches!" Nikki says.

"I didn't know you were coming!" AJ says.

"You wouldn't let me finish." Brie says. "Us ten divas will pick one of you to mentor today."

Brie picks Georgia, Summer picks Morgan, Layla picks Tina, Lita picks Sage, Paige picks Carol, Nikki picks Violet, Kaitlyn picks Jade, Michelle picks Jasmin and AJ picks Aria.

_"You wanna live fancy  
Live in a big mansion  
Party in France  
You better work bitch  
You better work bitch  
You better work bitch  
You better work bitch_

_Now get to work bitch  
(aaaaaa oooh)  
Now get to work bitch  
(aaaaaa oooh)_

_Bring it on  
Ring the alarm  
Don't stop now just be the champion  
Work it hard like its your profession  
Watch out now  
Cause here it comes"_

* * *

The divas get time to train their rookies for the day before Brie starts making matches.

"Since Paige likes to talk, Aria will be taking on Paige." Brie says.

"What!?" Paige asks. "I thought this was rookies against rookies!"

"You ran your mouth, back it up." Brie says.

"You can do this. Remember what I taught you? Don't be intimidated by her, just stay confident in yourself." AJ says.

Ten minutes later, Aria wins with the black widow.

"See, Paige, she does have potential." AJ says.

"Now, AJ and Lita will be teaching you how to do a good promo." Brie announces.

"This'll be fun…" AJ mutters smirking.

They hand both mics.

"Lita, you may be divas champion, but I have something you'll never have. A kid. That's Punk's. You can only dream about having his kids. You may have him, but I will always have him more than you. You can't have kids, your career is your child, but so was mine. Until I had a kid. A kid with a man I love that loves me back. Something you'll never experience because you're as old as dirt. You're irrelevant. It's time for new people to shine. Like these ten NXT divas. They need their time to shine and you need to get out of the spotlight." AJ says.

Everyone looks at AJ in shock then the ten NXT divas clap.

"That's how it's done. If you are ever told to go out there and say whatever you want, take that opportunity and drop a pipe bomb!" AJ says. "Leave your opponent speechless."

"And if you can't come up with words, attack." Lita says punching AJ causing her to land on her ass.

"Ok, ok, girls stop!" Brie says.

* * *

_"Here comes the smasher  
Here comes the master  
Here comes the big beat  
Big beat to blast off_

_No time to quit now  
Just time to get it now  
Pick up what I'm puttin down  
Pick up what I'm puttin down_

_You wanna hot body  
You wanna Bugatti  
You wanna Maseratti  
You better work bitch_

_You wanna Lamborghini  
Sip martinis  
Look hot in a bikini  
You better work bitch_

_You wanna live fancy  
Live in a big a mansion  
Party in France  
You better work bitch  
You better work bitch  
You better work bitch  
You better work bitch"_

They train them for a few more hours then leave.

Since Smackdown is in Florida, they all go straight to the arena.

"AJ, you're going to be in a tag match with Nikki against Kelly Kelly and Lita." Brie says.

AJ didn't hear her because her eyes are glued to her phone.

"Uh, AJ?" Brie asks.

She doesn't look up.

"April!" Brie snaps.

AJ looks up.

"What?" AJ asks.

"You have a match tagging with Nikki." Brie says.

"Oh, ok…" AJ says.

"Who were you texting?" Brie asks.

"Randy. Him and JoJo broke up." AJ says.

"Yeah… But don't get distracted." Brie says.

"I won't." AJ says turning her attention back to her phone.

* * *

_"Now get to work bitch  
(aaaaa oohhh)  
Now get to work bitch  
(aaaaa ohhhh)_

_Break it off  
Break it down  
See me coming  
You can hear my sound"_

AJ and Nikki won their match. After, AJ went to find Randy.

"Brie, why is AJ talking to Randy?" Punk asks Brie.

"Oh, I think AJ likes him." Brie says walking off.

"No, that's not happening…" Punk says to himself.

"Well, I have to go do an interview, I'll see you later." AJ says to Randy and kisses him on the cheek leaving the catering area.

AJ gets stopped by Josh Matthews.

"AJ, AJ, I would just like to get a statement of what you think will happen in your match against Lita at Money in the Bank."

"I know I'm going to win. Lita has a distraction that will be just five feet away from her. And that distraction is my ex-husband, CM Punk. I'm over him, I've moved on, I won't have any distractions. I have been training since I left. Training to kick Lita's ass! I'm stronger than I ever have been. Emotionally and physically. Lita is old, she has no chance against me." AJ says walking away.

* * *

_"Tell somebody  
In your town  
Spread the word  
Spread the word_

_Go call the police  
Go call the governor  
I bring the trouble  
Don't mean to trouble ya_

_I make it bubble up  
Call me the bubbler  
I am the bad bitch  
The bitch that you're lovin' up"_

AJ is in the lobby of the hotel all the WWE Superstars and Divas are staying at, talking on the phone with Brie.

"So which ones do you think could go far?" Brie asks.

"Aria, definitely she beat Paige who is amazing, Jade is really good especially with submissions, who trained her? And Georgia she's the tallest of the others and also the pic we took with them, I showed some of the guys and they pointed her out saying 'she's hot' so she'd be like a Summer Rae or Kelly Kelly type." AJ says.

"Ok, I'll tell Stephanie about what you said." Brie says.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye." AJ says.

"Bye." Brie says hanging up.

AJ also hangs up as she enters the elevator. It's completely empty.

"Hold the elevator!" Someone yells.

AJ keeps the doors open as Punk runs in.

"Oh God." AJ says

Punk smiles as the doors close.

"Nice to see you too, April." Punk says.

"Don't call me April." She snaps.

"Does this feel like déjà vu? Because didn't this happen five years ago? Right before we were forced to team together?" Punk asks.

AJ just rolls her eyes.

All of a sudden, the elevator just stops.

"No, no, no!" AJ says trying to open the elevator doors.

"AJ, we're stuck, deal with it!" Punk says crossing his arms over his chest.

AJ begins frantically pressing the red emergency button.

"Open, open, open!" AJ demands.

"That's not going to help." Punk mumbles.

"I am not going to be stuck in here with you!" AJ snaps turning her attention to Punk.

"We don't have any other choice." Punk says.

* * *

_"Hold your hand high  
Fingers to the sky  
They gon try to try ya  
But they cant deny ya  
Keep it movin higher  
And higher  
Keep it movin higher  
And higher_

_So hold your hand high  
Fingers to the sky  
Now they dont believe ya  
But they gonna need ya  
Keep it movin higher  
And higher  
Keep it movin higher  
And higher  
And higher"_

Twenty minutes later and still no one has gotten them out yet.

"Ugh, what is taking them so long!?" AJ asks.

"Ah, there's the annoying AJ I love." Punk says sarcastically.

"Yeah right, you can't say the word 'love' and actually mean it." AJ snaps.

"I love Brie, she's my daughter, but you won't let me see her." Punk says.

"Yeah, because you're turning into the 'bad boy' of the WWE, again. I don't want her to have a father like that." AJ says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've always been the bad boy of the WWE. Breaking hearts left and right. One you knocked up. That would be me." AJ says.

"Wow, I give you a kid and this is how you 'thank' me?" Punk asks.

"Thank you? I gave her life! I could have had her naturally or on the due date but your 'girlfriend' attacked me!" AJ snaps.

"Get over it! Brie is alive, she's four!" Punk says.

"Fuck you!" AJ spats.

"You _love_doing that." Punk says.

AJ scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Punk grabs her hand and puts it over his chest, where his heart is.

"April, I love you. This. This only beats for you." Punk says.

AJ looks at where her hand is then into his green eyes then leans up to kiss him.

AJ wraps her legs around his waist and pins her against the wall.

He breaks the kiss.

"Huh, I guess I am the bad boy of the WWE." Punk says smirking.

"Damn you for making me horny now!" AJ snaps jumping out of his arms.

"After we get out, we could go to your hotel-room." Punk says.

"No, I'm over you." AJ says looking at the ground.

The doors open.

"Finally!" Punk and AJ say in unison.

_"Work, work, work, work, work,  
Work, work, work, work, work,  
Work, work, work, work, work,  
Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out,  
Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out,  
Work it out, work it out, work it out,  
Work it out, work it out, work it out_

_You better work bitch  
You better work bitch"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "Work Bitch" by Britney Spears.**

**Is AJ over Punk?**

**Does she want to be with Randy?**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: We are close to the end of the series of "Forced Together". "Secret" has one more chapter left then the series will be over. Sad, I know. But I have tons of ideas for new AJPunk stories so stay tuned for those after the end of this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_July 9, 2018_

_"Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu  
(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up,  
Pretty pout, pout  
While you bottomed out (out, out, out, oh)  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together  
Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing_

_Whoa  
How the mighty fall (hey)  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love"_

AJ and Punk haven't talked since they were both rescued from the elevator.

"AJ, you have to open RAW." Brie says running past AJ down the hall.

"What's going on?" AJ asks.

AJ is about to run after her when she looks at the time and runs back to her locker-room to change into her ring gear then runs to the gorilla to get a mic.

Her music starts and she goes to the ring.

"Money in the Bank is this Sunday. A lot of you are wondering, who will leave Money in the Bank with the Divas championship? Some even wonder… Who will leave Money in the Bank with CM Punk? The answer to both is… AJ Lee! Me! I will leave Money in the Bank with the title _and _the man that has my heart." AJ says looking to a confused Punk. "Just kidding! But I will leave with what is rightfully mine… The Divas championship. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Time's up, bitch!"

AJ is supposed to drop her mic and go backstage, but instead, Punk gets up and goes into the ring asking for a mic.

"Oh, April. You're trying to say you don't love me anymore, but you do. You always will." Punk says.

"No, you picked Lita over me, I'm not taking that kindly." AJ says.

"But, I dumped Lita, for you." Punk says.

Randy comes out.

"No, don't listen to him, AJ. He's lying to you!" Randy says.

"Stay out of this, Orton!" Punk snaps.

The Bella's music hits and Nikki, instead of Brie, comes out.

"My sister is GM, but is dealing with a major crisis, when we get more information we will tell you all what happened. But she has told me to announce tonight's main event!" She announces. "Punk, how's your knee feeling?"

"Fine, why?" Punk asks.

"Unpack your ring gear, you're going to be in a match!" Nikki announces, before finishing the sentence everyone was cheering. "With AJ! Against the team of Randy Orton and Lita!"

"Hell no! I am _not _working with _him_!" AJ snaps.

"Not your decision." Nikki says turning around and walking backstage.

AJ glares at Punk then storms backstage.

"Where the fuck is Brie!?" AJ demands.

"AJ, calm down." Miz says.

"No! I will _not_ calm down!" AJ spats. "Where is that bitch?"

"AJ! It's an emergency!" Cody says running to the divas locker-room.

"What the hell is going on!" AJ asks running after him.

They run into the divas locker-room where Brie, the other divas, some superstars and medics are surrounded around a body.

"Who is that!?" AJ asks.

"It's Kaitlyn." Layla says.

"What!?" AJ asks pushing through the group of people going to Cody's side.

"What happened?" Cody asks.

"She was complaining of stomach pains earlier. I asked her if she should see a medic, but she said she knew why. I asked why and she said I would find out eventually. Then Layla and Paige found her unconscious on the ground, blood around her stomach and groin areas." Brie says. "We don't know why."

"She's fucking pregnant, you morons!" AJ spats. "She's having a miscarriage! Get her to a fucking hospital!"

* * *

_"Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
Baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
Cause you think, you think your only crime is that you got caught  
I'm singing..."_

They put Kaitlyn in the ambulance, Cody went with the ambulance.

"AJ, I'm sorry about the match." Brie says.

"It's fine. I'm just worried about Kaitlyn." AJ says.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Camryn asks.

"I miscarried once. I know every symptom." AJ says.

Punk comes up to them.

"I heard about Kaitlyn, will she be ok?" Punk asks.

"We don't know." AJ says. "I better go prepare for the match." She kisses Punk on the cheek then skips off.

"Thanks for making that match as I asked." Punk says.

"Anything for my friend." Brie says.

They fist bump then Punk leaves.

* * *

_"Whoa  
How the mighty fall (hey)  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love"_

AJ and Punk win the match when Punk GTS Randy.

"That was great! We really proved we work amazingly together!" AJ says excitedly.

"And to think you didn't like the idea earlier." Punk says.

"Well, I just forgot we work well together. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower then go to see Kaitlyn, you want to come?" AJ asks.

"The shower…?" Punk asks.

"No, to visit Kaitlyn." AJ says.

"Oh, sure. I need a shower also." Punk says leaving AJ's locker-room.

* * *

_"It's getting clear  
You'll never coming clean  
So let me lock you up inside and swallow, swallow the key"_

AJ and Punk walk into Kaitlyn's hospital room with flowers and a teddy bear.

"Hey, Kait." AJ says.

"Hey, AJ." Kaitlyn says.

"How's the baby?" AJ asks.

"Good, completely healthy, surprisingly." Cody says.

"That's wonderful!" AJ says handing Kaitlyn the teddy bear. "You're going to have it, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not divas champ anymore, I can." Kaitlyn says.

They talk for a few more minutes then leave.

* * *

_July 15, 2018_

_"Hello?  
Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying  
But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids  
But even though my eyes closed, I still see you  
I just hope when you see me I'm not see-through  
You know how we do_

_Sometimes I swear, I need a day just for me to lay  
With some T and A, but the way we, the way we do is deeper  
Baby straight up chemistry DNA  
Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A  
Like, I let her climb on top  
I'm either fuckin or workin', so the grind don't stop  
They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you  
And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you" _

It's Money in the Bank and Lita will be defending her title against AJ.

AJ comes out first then Lita.

"Now, Punk, you've been heavily involved in this feud between these two women. Who did you actually pick?" Michael asks.

"AJ, but obviously she doesn't see that." Punk says.

"But, Punk, some would say you've been a jerk to her." JBL says.

"That was the old me." Punk says.

The bell rings and they just stare at each other.

"Punk dumped me because of you, you skank!" Lita yells slapping AJ.

AJ slowly turns her head back to face Lita, she the gives her her crazy look. She tackles her laying punches and kicks to her head and abdomen. But Lita doesn't take that kindly. She eventually gets AJ off of her and gets up slowly. Once she is on one knee, AJ hits her with a shining wizard and tries to pin her, but Lita kicks out.

Lita pushes AJ into the turnbuckle and tries to hit her, but AJ ducks and Lita runs shoulder first into the turnbuckle. AJ grabs Lita's hair and slams her face first onto the mat. AJ tries to pin her again, but she kicks out at one again.

While AJ is arguing with the ref, Lita grabs AJ's leg and trips her so she lands on her face, she tries to pin her but AJ kicks out.

AJ rolls up Lita, but she kicks out.

The lights go out then there is noise then the bell rings the lights come back on and both Lita and AJ look unconscious on the mat. Brie runs out to talk to the ref.

"What just happened!?" Brie asks.

"I don't know. I didn't see or do anything!" The ref says.

Brie gets off of the mat and looks under the apron, no one is there. She goes over to the commentating table.

"What happened!?" Brie asks.

"I have no idea." JBL says.

"Phil! What did you do!?" Brie asks.

"Nothing! I swear." Punk says.

Brie goes into the ring and sees that AJ and Lita are slowly waking up she then asks for a mic.

"This match is being restarted!" Brie announces exiting the ring and going backstage.

AJ gets up before Lita. She goes over to her and puts her in the Anaconda Vice. Lita quickly taps.

"The winner of this match and new Divas Champion is… AJ Lee!" Lillian Garcia announces.

AJ grabs the title and stares at it.

"You're mine again…" AJ whispers.

The whole arena cheers for the new divas champion. Maxine, Summer Rae, Brie, Nikki, Paige and Camryn come out and clap and hug AJ.

Punk takes off his headset and goes over to AJ.

They stare at each other for a few moments, then Punk drops down to one knee and pulls out a black box from his pants pocket.

AJ covers her mouth with her hand as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Lillian comes up and holds a mic for him.

"April Jeannette Mendez, will you marry me, again?" Punk asks.

AJ looks to Brie and Nikki who are trying to hold tears back, they slowly nod their heads and AJ looks back at Punk.

"Yes!" She says through tears into the mic. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Punk stands up and AJ hands the title to Brie as she jumps into his arms and kisses him.

After a long kiss, AJ breaks it and jumps down grabbing the mic.

"Even the bests in the world fall in love!" AJ says as Brie hands her her title back.

_"Whoa  
How the mighty fall (hey)  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love"_

* * *

**A/N: The song used was "The Mighty Fall" by my favorite band ever Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean.**

**Will AJ and Punk have a happy ending?**

**What will happen at their wedding?**

**Next chapter will be the final chapter! Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_September 24, 2018_

_"Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better.  
It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it"_

Today is the wedding day of April Jeannette Mendez and Phillip Jack Brooks. Today is a Monday, but AJ and Punk demanded their wedding day be on this day. Six years ago, today was the day they both realized deep down they loved each other, but unfortunately Punk was with another person, but that didn't stop their love. As everyone knows, once the AJPunk Scandal- I mean AJ Scandal came out, AJ and Punk ended their relationship then AJ "moved on" to Dolph, but still always loved Punk. They're wedding will be at RAW, since they both love their jobs and their fans and want all the WWE Family to be there.

_"I'll tell you what, AJ, you forget last week's match ever happened and I'll forget that you would show up to every Monday Night RAW wearing my t-shirt. I'll forget the hundreds of texts messages and voice mails that you would leave me that are not fit to air on the USA network that you would leave me. Oh, oh I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you? Please, don't let me do all the talking, why don't you let everyone here know exactly how intimate me and you were behind closed doors. Let em know that I'm the reason there's this little skip in your step. Tell em. Tell em that I'm the best in the world."_

Six years ago, Punk said those words, words that don't sting as much as they used to to AJ. Maybe it's because then she didn't want to admit the truth, but now she does.

They found out that at Money in the Bank, AJ and Lita were attacked by Maria and Kelly Kelly with chairs and other weapons.

AJ's bridesmaids are Kaitlyn, Nikki, Maxine, Michelle, Maryse and the maid-of-honor, Brie, then the flower girl, Brianna. All the bridesmaids have red strapless dresses, plain and simple. Brianna has a red and white dress. And AJ has a strapless mermaid style wedding dress.

"What if this is another trick?" AJ asks as Nikki helps do her makeup while Maryse curls her blonde hair and Brie helps Brianna with the flowers.

"It's not another trick." Brie says. "I'm his best friend, he would've told me."

"But you're my maid-of-honor." AJ says.

"Actually, I'm his best-woman." Brie says.

"What?" AJ asks.

"So, he asked me and I said I was your maid-of-honor, but I was at the last wedding so I decided to be his best-man but I'm a chick so." Brie says. "And I thought you picked Kaitlyn."

"Ok, Kaitlyn, you can be my maid-of-honor." AJ says.

"I just got a text from Punk, I have to go. Kaitlyn, can you help Brianna?" Brie asks running out the door as fast as she can in heels.

"Ok, what's going on?" Brie asks coming into Punk's locker-room.

"Lita's here." Punk says.

"Don't worry. All the girls have their wrestling gear under their dresses and there is tons of security." Brie says.

"Good, good." Punk says.

Brie sees all of the guys failing to tie their neckties.

"I'll do it." Brie says beginning to tie Kofi's.

Punk's groomsmen are Kofi, Colt, Dolph, Cody and Brie.

* * *

_"Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you_"

After Brie finishes tying Dolph's tie, she looks at the clock.

"We have to go." Brie says grabbing her flowers and the rings to hand to her son, Jacob, who is the ring bearer.

They go to the gorilla area where Layla is holding Jacob's hand as they wait for Brie.

"Ok, Jacob, Layla will stay here and help you go out, ok?" Brie says handing Jacob the rings. "Make sure he doesn't lose them… Or eat them." Brie says.

AJ's bridesmaids come up to the group.

Nikki walks with Dolph.

Maryse walks with Cody.

Maxine walks with Kofi.

Michelle walks with Colt.

Brie and Kaitlyn go by themselves.

They all go out to Punk's theme song.

First is Layla and Jacob, then Brianna with the flowers, then Nikki and Dolph.

Brie goes out before Punk.

"Brie is actually the best-woman for Punk." Michael says.

Punk comes out then Kaitlyn then AJ.

_"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let them wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that I first  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.  
You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever"_

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of April Jeanette Mendez and Phillip Jack Brooks, again!" Miz, who married Punk and AJ the first time, says. "I understand that you both have prepared vows. Ladies first."

"Six years ago today, was the day I deep down knew I loved you. Most of you may remember that day, it was the day he revealed our personal life, but I have grown to love that day because if that didn't happen, we wouldn't be here, doing this today. Eight years ago we met and I knew he wasn't like the other superstars, in a good way, he also said and I quote 'I need some natural dynamite in my life' referring to me. Well, he got it and a little extra…" AJ says looking to next to her where Brianna is standing. "A family. Phil, I love you and I can't wait to be your wife… again. I will always love you, unconditionally."

_"And after all this time.  
I'm still into you"_

"April, eight years ago I knew I loved you. It just took me eight years to realize that. When I first saw you, I knew you were perfect for me. We had so much in common, with everything. I did a lot of dump things, but breaking your heart was the biggest mistake. The thing that made up for that was our daughter, Brianna." Punk and AJ look at their daughter. "She made up for all those mistakes. I will never ever break your heart again, April, I promise. Everything that has happened is really crazy, but…"

Before he can say in, everyone in the ring, all the superstars around the ring, and everyone in the ring say it.

"I dig crazy chicks."

The divas are trying to hold back tears.

"Do you April Mendez take Phil Brooks to be your husband?" Miz asks.

"I do!" AJ says.

"Do you Phil Brooks ta-"

"Of course I do, you moron!" Punk says.

Everyone laughs.

"Can we have the rings, please?" Miz asks looking at Jacob.

AJ hands her bouquet of flowers to Kaitlyn as Jacob hands her Punk's ring and Punk, AJ's ring.

"With this ring." Miz says to AJ.

"With this ring." AJ repeats.

"I thee wed." Miz says.

AJ repeats him and puts the ring on Punk's ring finger. Punk does the same.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife… Again!" Miz announces. "Kiss her!"

Punk kisses AJ as everyone stands up and claps.

They break the kiss and AJ takes her bouquet from Kaitlyn and throws it behind her back. She turns and sees Nikki caught it.

AJ and Punk smile and clap for her as well as everyone else.

Nikki looks around the arena and locks eyes with Alberto Del Rio who winks at her and she blushes.

* * *

_"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you"_

At the reception, most of the people there were dancing to an old song but was everyone's favorite. "Still Into You" by Paramore. Brie and Dolph are dancing together, Cody and Kaitlyn, even Nikki and Alberto. AJ and Punk watched on.

It is now time to cut the cake. They cut it together and shove the cake in each other's faces making everyone laugh.

Nikki and Brie force AJ and Punk to have a first dance to "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.

_"Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into You  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you"_

* * *

We have now reached the end…

AJ held her title for 434 days and lost it to the returning, Kaitlyn. Soon after, she found out she was pregnant and left WWE for good. The Wrestlemania after AJ left, AJ was inducted into the Hall of Fame by Brie and Nikki. Her and Punk had a boy they named Phillip Jr.

Nikki and Alberto got married after they found out Nikki was pregnant with his kid, they had a little girl named Brittany.

Brie became divas champion one last time before she lost to Nikki after she returned from having Brittany, her and Dolph had two more kids, a boy and a girl named Jamie and Lindsey.

Punk inducted Brie into the HOF.

AJ comes back every now and then to help the divas backstage. The diva AJ trained, Aria, became divas champion four times and even beat Paige for it once.

Lita left and was inducted into the HOF by Trish Stratus.

AJ and Punk did finally have their happy ending.

_"I should be over all the butterflies  
But i'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you_"

* * *

**A/N: A special thanks to GeekGoddess101 for the song used "Still Into You" by Paramore. Also a special thanks to everyone who read this story.**

**Read my new AJPunk story "Pipe Bomb vs. Pipe Bombshell"**


End file.
